Warriors Of Candracar
by DarkInu418
Summary: Will has always been quiet and shy, but why? The others discover why, and then the Oracle tells Will and Caleb that they're Warriors for Candracar. Pairings WxC, TxN, HLxE, IxM, and CxOC. Some CxC and WxM. I fixed some of the errors in earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

The Warriors Of Candracar

By: DarkInu418

Summary: It's summer break, and Will and the others are having a great time. Then Will's told some terrible news from her Mom and a family secret is revealed to Will. Then she and Caleb find out that they were chosen as the new Warriors for Candracar, and that they have to go train. Soon new feelings start to show as old ones disappear. Not only that, but Nercissa and Phobos are getting stronger by the minute and they team up. This story is an Romance, Action/Adventure, and Drama. Pairings that I came up with so far WxC, TxN, ExHL. Some CxC, and WxM. Cx?, Mx?, and Ix?.

(A/N I do not own anything I just felt like writing this because it kept coming to me in my head and I thought that I should write this. I hope that you will all like this. Please review and also I will update on my Harry Potter story that I am writing as well. I am just suffering from writers block. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except for the plot line and some other things. Please R&R.)

Regular Writing and talking

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 1: The Truth

Yes summer break is finally starting and it came just in time for Will Vandom. She couldn't wait to hang out with her friends and not have to do any homework or study for a test or worry about her family. Right now she was hanging out in the basement of the Silver Dragon which is a restaurant that one of her friend's Hay Lin lives at. Her parents actually own the store, but Hay Lin helps out a lot.

Will looked around and couldn't help, but smile at what her friends were doing at this very moment. It just seemed a lot like them.

Hay Lin was talking very happily with Taranee while drawing in her notepad. That was just like the air guardian care free and designing clothes. Taranee (who was sad that it's summer and there's no school) was looking through school notes afraid that she might forget everything that she learned this past school year. That's the fire guardian for you, just can't get enough of school. She actually enjoys homework, which is the exact opposite reaction that Will has when she gets homework.

Turning her head she saw Irma (the water guardian) and Cornelia (the earth guardian) arguing again over something stupid. They may be friends, but like their elements they sometimes don't get along very well. Which leads to their constant fighting. Right now Irma looked bored and was just looking at her hand, while Cornelia was talking very fast and her face was very red. She was holding up one of her favorite sweaters, which now had a small red stain on it. Will rolled her eyes at the scene how typical Cornelia freaking out over a little stain on her sweater.

Will turned her head again to see Matt (her boyfriend), Caleb (Cornelia's boyfriend), and Blunk talking about some man thing that she would probably never understand, and didn't really want to. Caleb was the rebel leader in a world called Metamor, but right now he was staying here to help the guardians and because he really had nothing better to do ever since Phobos was defeated. Matt was earth born and one of the only people besides Hay Lin's grandmother Yan Lin that knew of the others secret life as guardian's. Blunk was well Blunk no other words can describe him except for maybe very smelly.

The Keeper of the Heart and controller of absolute energy turned away from them bored as she sometimes was at the daily stuff that they always do. It's not like she is rude or anything it's just she has more problems than them and she thinks that their girlish problems are way beyond her now. When she does try to understand them, she can't. Will instinctively rubbed her arm as memories flooded her mind. Thinking quickly she went through her backpack and grabbed a pop bottle that said Mountain Dew. Instead of being filled with pop it was full of whiskey. Will took off the top and took a long drink. Going unoticed by the others.

She started to relax as the whiskey started to make the memories go away. She sighed with relief. Nobody knows she drinks not even her mom, but she only does it once in a while when her past starts to become unbearable for her. Lets just say that she didn't have the greatest childhood. To not make people fell sorry for her she lies and puts up a wall, which no one can penetrate expect for her. She does feel bad about not telling her friends, but if she did they would not understand and try to relate to her. That's one of the things that piss Will off more than anything.

At the moment the young red head was listening to her ipod and deciding that it was safe opened her backpack once again. She put the whiskey away and took out her journal and started writing in it, forgetting everyone around her as she wrote her sorrows away.

-----

Irma rolled her eyes at Cornelia for what felt like the hundredth time. She was bitching about some stupid shit about staining her sweater even though it's a little stain and like Irma said earlier she could just bleach it, since the stupid thing was white. The brunette really couldn't care less it was a stupid sweater and she said she was sorry over and over. Now Corny has been arguing about it for over an hour, but over the last couple of months she learned to tune out whatever the blonde was saying which pissed the earth guardian off more.

"Corny for the last time I'm sorry about the stain. I didn't mean to spill tomato sauce on it. Besides it's just an ugly sweater anyway." Irma told her in a calm voice.

That made Cornelia start shouting at her. "DON'T CALL ME CORNY AND MY SWEATER IS NOT UGLY!! IT IS THE LATEST FASHION!!!" That made everyone look at her, except Will who didn't hear because she had her ipod on.

Taranee went over to Cornelia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cornelia cool off you know Irma is just messing with you."

Caleb then went over to her, hugged her, then kissed her on the lips to calm her down. "Taranee's right cool it or you're going to give yourself a stroke or something."

Instantly the raging blonde cooled down and apologized for her outburst.

Hay Lin then asked in a confused tone. "Hey where's Will anyway? Isn't she supposed to stop these fights from happening?"

Irma looked around and saw her best friend listening to her ipod mouthing the words to a song and writing in a black notebook. Quickly she recognized that black notebook. Will is always writing in it, but she is alway's secretive about it. Everytime Irma asked about it all Will said was that it was nothing and changes the subject or says that it's none of her business.

Soon the water guardian had an idea to get Will's attention. "Hey Corny can you levitate that notebook out of Will's hands that'll get her attention."

Cornelia listened to her and put her hand out and started to concentrate. Soon the notebook slipped from Will's grasp and was up in the air. She quickly went into action as she realized what just happened. She ripped her earphones from her ears and ran to get it. She tired to get it, but Cornelia just lifted it up higher in the air.

Will looked like she was getting very pissed and Irma could tell because the lights started flickering every now and then. Finally fed up Will screamed in a voice filled with rage. "CORNELIA GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING NOTEBOOK RIGHT NOW!!!!" A light bulb suddenly exploded and everyone stared in shock at Will as they heard the glass touch the floor. The notebook dropped into her hand, and she turned around back to where she was before. She then put her notebook away, grabbed her pop bottle, took a long drink, then she put on her head phones, and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes as if trying to calm herself down.

Cornelia was the first to speak even though she looked pretty freaked out. "What the heck was that all about?"

"Apparently you and Irma's plan didn't work and you guys pissed her off." Caleb told them now in full lecture mode, "I think you guys should say your sorry you two had no right to do that. That was Will's private property and you two had no reason to mess with it." He finished glaring at the two.

The two silently agreed and went over to Will. Irma tapped the red head on the shoulder to get her attention. Pulling off one of her earphones and not even opening her eyes she said in a cold tone. "What do you want?"

"Well we wanted to say we are sorry for what we did. Irma and I had no idea you would react like that, but were very sorry." Cornelia told her. When Irma didn't say anything Cornelia elbowed her in the side roughly.

"I would like to say sorry as well. Will we just wanted to get your attention." Irma explained to her while rubbing her side and glaring at Cornelia.

Will finally opened her eyes and looked at them. "Guys I'm sorry for exploding at you. It's just that I was remembering something that I'm trying really hard to forget. I get angry when people blow off my concentration, and I was doing something really important. That's it." Will told them with a fake smile that everyone believed, but Irma and Caleb who saw right through it.

Matt went over to Will and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Matt then pulled away looking very confused. "Will why does your breath smell like whiskey?"

The others looked at Will for an answer, which Will replied casually as if she was talking about the weather. "It does? Well it must be my mom because before I left she was drinking whiskey, then she kissed me." Before anyone could question her more her cell phone started ringing. Will pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello." Will said very politely. There was a pause where everyone heard someone sobbing uncontrollably. "Mom whats wrong? What happened?" Will waited on baited breath, but Irma could tell that she didn't understand her because she was right next to Will and she couldn't understand her either. "Mom what is it I can't understand you. Talk slowly and try to control yourself."

Suddenly they heard a crack like someone slapping someone else. Then they heard a man's voice say into the phone. "Wilma come home NOW!!" Then the other line went off the hook.

The short brunette saw Will's face pale when she heard the voice, but she looked really pissed as well. She shut off her cell phone and started walking towards the door in a hurry. "I have to go something very important came up and I have to get home." Will told them and then she ran off not even bothering to shut the door behind her.

"Hey she forgot her ipod and backpack." Matt said to the others pointing at Will's stuff that liad next to the chair that she was just sitting in.

"Hey maybe we can read Will's notebook now and see what's wrong with her because I'm really starting to worry about her." Irma said going towards her friends backpack, but before she could reach it Caleb grabbed it. "Hey Caleb what are you doing?"

"I think that I'm going to return this to Will because you guys are going to read it and clearly she doesn't want you guys to read this and I respect her privacy unlike some of you." With that said the rebel walked out of the door after Will with her stuff in his hands.

"Well I'm not going to let him get away from me that easily. I want to know what's wrong with Will too." Irma said mostly to herself as she started going towards the door when Hay Lin called out to her.

"Irma you have to stay we're all going to visit Elyon in Meridian soon remember?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm worried about Will. Her wellbeing alway's comes first to me than going out and having a good time. Don't worry first I will get her and that asshole, then we'll meet you at the castle. Wait for us in the dining hall because I don't know how long this might take. See ya later." Then Irma left not knowing how much she will uncover about her best friends past.

----

It was already dark out, but with the street lights it was easier for Caleb to see where he was going. After taking some short cuts he finally made it to Will's place. He spotted her just going into the door, before he could call out to her she was gone.

'_Damn girls can be so troublesome. Well at least Will isn't as bad as the others. They can go on and on about nothing, but clothes._' Caleb thought to himself. He decided to go up the fire escape and just drop off Will's stuff in her room. As he was halfway up the fire escape he heard footsteps down below, he looked down and groaned. It was none other than Irma. '_My god do I ever get a break from these girls. If it's not them then it's Blunk. I want a vacation._'

She must have heard him because she looked up and gasped. "Caleb what the fuck are you doing up there? Haven't you heard of a door."

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm dropping off Will's stuff, then I'm heading back to go to Meridian. Yes I have heard of a door."

"Well I'm coming with you." Irma then looked around her to see if anyone is looking, then she sat on a fire hydrant nearby. She then clapped her hands and laid them down on the hydrant, she shot up in the air and landed right next to Caleb soaking wet.

"Show Off." Caleb muttered. Irma just grinned and dried herself off by getting rid of all the moisture on her.

They continued walking up the fire escape till they reached the top. They saw that Will didn't show up yet. Caleb scanned the room and saw Will's mom Susan Vandom crying on the couch. She had a bruise on her cheek in the shape of a hand. He also saw a man sitting in a chair by the couch. He looked strong and he was pretty tall as well. Caleb looked at his face it was blank from any emotion. The young rebel was shocked at the guy's hair, because it was almost the exact same color as Will's expect it was a darker shade of red. Instead of being wavy and thick, like Will's, his hair was straight and thin. His eyes were an icey blue, so icey that Caleb shivered a little. He guessed that this is Will's father or a close relative of hers.

"Hey Irma do you know who that man in the chair is?" asked Caleb pointing to the evil looking man.

Irma looked at the guy and shook her head. "No I never seen him before, but he looks kind of scary. Maybe he is a relative of Will's because they almost have the same hair color."

Before Caleb could reply he heard the door open, then he heard it slam. Caleb turned his head to see Will and she looked pissed, more then she usually is anyway.

Will walked right up to him and yelled (as best she could) in his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?! You have no fucking right to be here after all the shit you put mom and I through!!" That seemed to piss the man off because he pulled back his hand and punched her across the face. He punched her so hard that she fell on the ground.

Caleb and Irma gasped in shock at what they just witnessed. What shocked them more was that Will just spit the blood out of her mouth and smirked at him and started talking like it didn't even hurt her. "Is that all you got old man. Jeez you sure are getting weak or I could finally be getting stronger, but that can't be right. Because you always said when I was younger 'I am nothing, but a pathetic piece of trash that will never amount to nothing no matter how hard I try,' or 'You are stupid don't even bother with school because you will never learn you are too stupid to understand the concept,' or my favorite 'You are a slut, and a whore. Your an ungrateful bitch who just waste's space by just being alive and breathing. Why can't you just die because then you will be doing everyone a favor especially your mother and I.' among other wonderful things you say that I'm." Will finished her speech with a lot of malice in her voice. She stood up only to be kicked down on the ground harder by the man's foot.

Susan finally stood up and grabbed Will's dad. "David stop don't touch her! So never did anything to you!" She screamed before she too was thrown on the floor next to Will.

Now the young keeper was in a full blown rage. "Hey don't throw my mom. You have no right to even look at her let alone touch her." Then she charged right at him and punched him in the face.

Claeb was so shocked that he looked like a fish out of water. '_Is that really Will? That shy girl that never stood up for herself in the past. She actually punched her dad in the face even I wouldn't do that. On the other hand I can't believe he treats his own daughter like that. In Meridian anybody that touches a girl like that would be severely punished. I hate people who do that as well, but why am I not doing anything though? Will's my friend and I'm letting her get hurt. Why won't I do anything, but sit here and watch. I'm the rebel leader for crying out loud. WHY WON'T I DO ANYTHING!!!_' Caleb wouldn't admit not even to himself, but he didn't know what to do. He was froze in shock and fear, along with Irma and was raging a war in his mind.

David went a couple of steps back, and his head went the way Will's fist went. He touched his cheek and winced from the pain. "You little bitch apparently I didn't teach you enough now did I." He then kicked her in the stomach really hard. Will fell on her knees gasping in pain.

As Will was recovering from the blow David then grabbed her by her left arm, picked her up, and threw her into the wall so hard that all the pictures on the wall fell down breaking the glass. As it cut into Will's skin and fell around her, she fell to her knees once again in pain.

As David was about to hit her again Susan came up behind him and grabbed the back of both his arms to stop him from touching her daughter. In anger David ran backwards and slammed Susan hard against the wall. She let go as she felt and heard one of her ribs break.

David noticed a baseball bat lying close by so he grabbed it and smacked Susan across the head knocking her out, but not breaking her skull or causing any serious damage.

He started laughing at his wife. "What a sad site to see. One down, One to..." As he turned around he saw that Will was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!! That little bitch. When I get through with her she's gonna wish she was never born." With that he left the room to go in search of his missing daughter.

----------

Outside the window watching the whole thing was Caleb and Irma, both in shocked silence. The young man was the first to speak. "We have to help Will and her mom or he will kill them both."

"I know, but what can we do? I can't use my powers because he is from earth so he doesn't know about W.I.T.C.H. If we do help we might just get in the way and we don't have a plan. Will is the one that comes up with plans in our little group." Irma told him some of her doubts.

"Hello I'm a rebel leader here. I can come up with plans too. Irma use Will's cell phone since I have it right here." When he handed Irma the phone he continued, "Call the others and tell them whats going on. If you can't reach them then call Yan Lin and tell her we need the others here now."

"But Caleb this is not a bad guy from Meridian, this is a bad guy from earth. So he doesn't know about our powers."

"I don't care Will needs our help and I should have helped her earlier then right now. She and her mother wouldn't be so hurt. Go on top of the roof and call them. Tell Elyon to open a portal on the roof and don't come down to help us. We'll come to you okay."

"Okay." With that Irma was climbing up the fire escape to the top of the building.

Caleb then turned his head to see if David saw Will yet. Apparently not because he saw him in the kitchen looking around for any sign of his daughter. Caleb turned his head to see if Susan was still there, but she was nowhere to be found. Caleb then as quietly as he could opened the window (which was unlocked) and slipped inside unnoticed by David. He hid behind a chair ready to attack when the sick bastard came by.

David came back in the room and swore very loudly when he saw that Susan was gone. He then started walking down the hall towards Will's room. As he passed, the closet door burst open and Will with a large shard of glass in her hand stabbed the shard into David's right shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Sadly it wasn't the arm with the bat and Will was smacked in the side, hitting the wall. David in pain dropped the bat. He walked up to Will, put his hands around her throat and started choking her, while lifting her up in the air.

Caleb stood up and screamed. "LET GO OF HER NOW!!" David didn't listen to him so Caleb ran up to him, grabbed the shard of glass still in his shoulder and pushed it further in his shoulder. Instantly David let go of her and screamed in pain, but not before the Heart of Candracar touched his hand by a little. It went unnoticed by the two teens, but if they would have looked they would have saw that David started to change shape and size.

"Will are you okay?" asked Caleb as he went over to her side. She was coughing really bad and was trying to get air in her lungs. Caleb's hand (the one that he grabbed the glass with) was bleeding a lot. He ripped a part of his green T-shirt and wrapped the torn cloth around his palm to suppress the bleeding.

As Will stopped coughing she was finally able to answer Caleb. "I'm okay, I've been through worse. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Meridian with the others?" Will asked looking up at him because he was taller than her.

Caleb told her the entire story from when he went after her to right now. All Will did was nod her head, then realized something. "Wait where's my Dad?"

Her question was answered by a very evil laugh coming from the hallway. They both turned and gasped in shock. It was a Meridian creature, but not any creature. Caleb recognized that monster from the stories his father used to tell him when he was a kid. He used to be Phobos's right hand man before Cedric came along, but he was sent to prison eleven years ago out of no where. No one knew why Phobos did it, not even his most trusted men. The monster's full name was Hellblade the Slasher, but most people call him Slasher. The reason for his name is that in the fables it says that he's famous for his demonic blade that he got from the underworld himself and that's why he looks like he does now.

Slasher or David's skin is black with red markings here and there mostly on his arms, face, and chest. His eyes are a blood red, his nails are the color red and look very sharp, and his hair color stayed the same, but it's longer and tied back in a ponytail. He grew about five more inches making him 6' 7", and he had even more muscles than in his human form making him look even more stronger. All the clothing that he was wearing were black leather pants, black combat boots, and silver wrist bands on each arm. He also had huge black bat wings on his back.

(A/N Slasher's sword is going to look like Paine's sword from Final Fantasy X-2. It's going to look like her skull sword that I am going to call Killspawn in this story. Remember I don't own this so don't sew me.)

Will was the first to speak. "Dad is that you?"

Slasher started laughing making him seem really evil and insane. "Yes and no it is me, but this is what I look like when I change into a monster. My real human name is Fred Vandom not David Vandom. I'm not really your father, but I am your uncle. David is my younger twin brother. We are both from Meridian, but we were exact opposites. For one I was the one that sided with Prince Phobos, while my brother was one of the leaders of the rebellion. To get more people on there side David went to Earth to seek alliances and learn about their culture. He found love which of course was that bitch Susan, they got married, and had you. You are the first person to have one parent from Meridian and one parent from Earth.

"I finally found out about what my brother was up to, you were about three years old at the time. I kidnapped David and took him back to Meridian where he was sent to prison under my name where he still is today. I didn't have the heart to kill him, but for disgracing our family name I made him suffer a lifetime without the people that he loves the most. Phobos found out that you were destined to be the next Keeper of the Heart so he told me to make your life a living hell. Make sure you don't become a strong leader, so then we can destroy you and the other guardians at the same time in the future. It meant that I would have to leave my home to raise you, but I love to make people suffer even my own flesh and blood so I was all ready for it. Besides I had to punish you and your father for what you both did. Your father for marrying a earthling and having you. Your crime is for being a half breed and a guardian of the veil." Slasher finally finished his very long lecture.

Caleb looked at Will shocked that she was the first person ever with one parent from earth and one from Meridian. He saw that she looked extremely pissed off at this turn of events. "So this whole time when I thought you were my father you weren't. Instead my real father was thrown in prison for crimes he never committed, but you did. My mom, dad, and I could have had a great life together. We would all have been happy, but you ruined it. I will make you pay for every single thing you did to my family you fucking bastard." Will then transformed into her guardian form then asked. "Now how did you get to be a monster and get that sword?"

"Well you are a very curious girl now are you. I hate that in a person and they should mind there own business, but since your a person from the Vandom clan you should know. Well when a person in our family turns sixteen years of age they get a monster form that is like there personality and they get powers as well that goes with them. Of course I have powers that deal with darkness and my monster form is very evil looking. I got this sword from Phobos for being his right hand man, which is how I got my combat name Hellblade the Slasher. That name just strikes fear in the hearts of all the people in Meridian. Of course I was considered a traitor to the Queen of Meridian and the rightful heir because most of our family were the good guys. I was good too at first, but that all changed when my Mother and Father were murdered. All that was left was David, Amy our little sister, and me. David and Amy joined the rebellion, David was 14, and Amy was 13. I joined Phobos and his men at 14 as well. When my parents died I knew that nobody can stop me now from truly becoming evil. " Slasher finished with an evil smirk.

Caleb saw that Will was trying to digest everything Slasher told them. He couldn't blame her either. I mean you know exactly who you are and everyone in your family, then one day everything you knew was a lie and your family has been keeping this huge secret from you. That has to be really hard to handle.

"I have another question. Why are you telling me all of this anyway?" Will asked confused that he would give her sll this information.

Slasher started laughing again, when he was done he started speaking. "Because I think that you deserve to know the truth before I kill you." With that he charged right at Will and caught her off guard. He punched her in the stomach and she went flying right through the window that Caleb opened earlier.

'_Thank god I left that open or that would have been a disaster._' thought Caleb getting in his fighting stance.

Slasher turned his head at Caleb and started laughing again. "Come on a little boy with no powers. How are you supposed to stop me? Make me laugh to death at your stupidity for thinking that you have a chance to even last five minutes with me."

"I don't need powers to defeat you because I have friends that can help me defeat you." Caleb said as he turned around and started running towards the window. Slasher realized too late what was happening because when he was done laughing he saw Caleb outside on the fire escape running upwards towards the roof.

The huge beast went after him. "Do you think that running away is going to help you! I defeated my niece in less than a minute, and she is the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. What makes you believe that your a match for me." He saw Caleb reach the roof and then he disappeared.

-----

(Earlier With Irma)

As Irma reached the roof, she heard Caleb screaming something. '_Well sounds like he is in the apartment._' Irma grabbed Will's cell phone that Caleb gave her because she didn't bring hers with her.

She dailed Hay Lin's cell phone first, but got her voice mail. Then she tried Taranee's, Cornelia's, and Matt's, but she had no luck. '_Dammit when you don't won't anybody around they never leave you alone, but when you need their help they are never there. ARGGG!!! I swear they should have a phone line in Meridian or something so that I can contact these guys._'

Irma heard more yelling and recognized it as Will's and one that she didn't recognize which had to be her father's. Irma ignored it and went to the task at hand. She dailed the Silver Dragon's number.

She waited till she heard a familiar voice say. "Hello Silver Dragon Restaurant how may I help you."

"Yan Lin it's me Irma are the others there?" Irma asked hoping that they were still on Earth.

"No they went to visit Elyon. Wait you were supposed to go with them weren't you?" Yan Lin asked clearly confused at Irma calling her.

Irma decided to tell her the story in nutshell so Yan Lin can get the others as soon as possible. After she finished her recap there was a long pause, but Irma had to say something when she heard Will screaming in pain again.

"Yan Lin are you still there. We need the others here quickly. Teleport in the dining room at the castle that is where we were going to meet the others. Then tell Elyon to open a portal on the roof of Will's apartment building. Please be quick okay. I am sorry that you have to use your life force, but we need help now." Irma told the poor old air guardian who really didn't need this kind of drama at her old age.

"Okay, but you owe me Irma. Bye." When Irma heard the line disconnect she shut off the phone and put it in her pocket. No sooner had one problem been solved then another started with Caleb running towards her.

"Caleb what happened, where's Will?" Before he could answer her a demon-like monster flew up towards them. "Holy shit what the fuck is that?" Irma asked clearly in shock as she pointed her index finger at the creature.

The demon replied for her. "I little girl am Hellblade the Slasher, but you wouldn't know that because earthlings like you are stupid. Now run along home and play with your toys while I destroy this boy for his part in helping that half breed slut."

Now Irma was extremely pissed. "Little girl. I'll have you know Hellblade who ever you are I'm a Guardian of the Veil and I can kick your ugly demon ass!!" She yelled at Slasher giving him the finger.

"A guardian with a smart mouth, how irritating. You will suffer the same fate as the boy and the half breed slut." Slasher was about to fly towards them when out of nowhere a burst of lighting struck in dead on in the side. Slasher screamed in shock and pain as he fell about 25 feet on the roof.

"Half breed slut huh. Well it is better than the other names Uncle Freddy. Did you really think that you can get rid of me that easily?" Slasher turned around to see Will with a smirk on her face, she had the Heart out and she yelled out 'Guardians Unite' a blue tear drop flew out towards Irma making her transform into her Guardian form.

----

(Regular Point of View)

"Three against one. How unfair... for you." Slasher said laughing at them.

"You know this guy is really annoying me. How about you guys?" Irma asked as Will joined up with her and Caleb.

"Irma I would have to agree with you as well. How about we do a little volleyball formation like in gym class only Guardian style. Want in Caleb?" Will asked the rebel with a smirk on her face knowing that he will say yes.

"I'm down with that." Caleb said grabbing a metal pipe that was nearby and getting in a fighting stance. While Will and Irma flew up in the air about 20 feet above Caleb.

Slasher recovered from Will's attack and in a fit of rage went right after her. It just pissed him off more that she was smirking at him. "You will pay for that you Half breed Slut. WITH YOUR LIFE!!" He had Killspawn ready to slice her in half, but as Killspawn cut into her flesh she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Slasher then looked extremely confused.

"I hope that you like my astral drop." said Will who came out of nowhere. She brought back her fist and punched Slasher so hard in the face that he went soaring in the air towards Irma as Will screamed. "SERVE!!"

Then Irma punched him in the stomach so hard that Slasher flew about 1 foot above her. Then she did a flip in the air and drop kicked Slasher towards Caleb, as she screamed. "SPIKE!!"

Caleb then ran towards Slasher really fast with the pipe still in his hand. As Slasher was nearing the ground Caleb jumped in the air and turned around really fast and BAM!! The pipe cracked right against Slasher's face sending him flying towards a pile of barrels on the other side of the building just as Caleb screamed. "SCORE!!"

Will and Irma flew towards Caleb ready for the second attack. "Will that was an awesome move. Using your astral drop to tell us the plan so he thought that it was really you. Even Caleb and I thought it was the real you." Irma confessed giving Will a high five.

"Yeah it was pretty cool. I have to give you credit for coming up with such a good plan. Not even I would come up with that and I'm a rebel leader." Caleb told Will grinning from ear to ear that they kicked Slasher's ass.

Will blushed at the praise that she was getting. "Thanks guys I really don't deserve it you helped as well, but he isn't defeated yet. After we have defeated him I'm going to rescue my real Dad who is in Meridian. Okay." Will told them getting back into her leader role.

"Wait rescue your father who is in Meridian, but I thought that he was your real father?" Irma asked pointing towards the barrels where Slasher was. '_Okay I missed something really important. Dammit why do I miss everything._'

"No Slasher isn't Will's father David, he is actually her Uncle Fred." Caleb and Will then went to tell Irma everything that they learned in the apartment.

"Well I will help you find your father too." Irma declared with a supporting smile and beating her fist against her chest earning a laugh from Will and Caleb.

"Yes I will help you find him too." Caleb said as well looking very determined.

"You guys really don't have to help me. I mean no offence, but this has nothing to do with you. I understand if you don't want to hurt my feelings by saying no, but you guys could really get hurt and I don't want either of you to get hurt on my behalf." Will told them being serious and losing the grin that she had earlier.

"Will the reason why we are helping you is because your our friend and that's what friends do. They help each other through the toughest and darkest times in there lives. On a separate note we have been in danger before that's what comes with the job of being a rebel leader or a Guardian. Will time and time you are always helping us and others when you really don't have to, now it's time for us to do the same for you. We want to help you." Irma told Will looking very serious as she stared directly in her eyes to show her that she meant everything she said.

"Irma's right that's what friends do. Will you have risked your life countless of times to help our people in Meridian even before you knew they were your people as well. You could have just not have done anything at all and let them all suffer, but you didn't. You didn't stop until Phobos was off his throne, even if it costed you your life. Now I'm going to risk my life to help you and your father, because like my people you need a happy ending in your life." Caleb told Will acting like his very kind and loving self.

Will looked from Caleb to Irma. Looking in their eyes she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop them from helping her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and arms crossed around her chest she whispered. "Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me. Really."

Irma went up to Will and hugged her. "That's what best friends are for." Irma let go of Will, only for Caleb to hug her as well showing that he too was there for her.

Will started crying on Caleb's chest. He pulled her back, cupped his left hand around her face, and using his right hand to wipe away the tears he whispered. "Will please don't cry. I can't stand it when your sad."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I am crying because I'm happy that I have friends who care for me so much that they would risk their life for the sake of my happiness. I never had that before. The only person that ever showed that they cared for me was my mom. It's just feels wonderful to know that other people actually care if I live or die." Will confessed to them as she once again held back her tears.

Caleb was shocked that Will had to go through all that shit. '_Will of all people shouldn't have to have go through that._' Caleb then hugged Will again only tighter, to so that he truly cares about her. "You don't have to worry about people not caring if you live or die anymore because I will always care for you. I admit that my life would be incomplete without you in my life to annoy the hell out of me with your girl problems. No matter how much you do to piss me off or annoy me I will always care for your well being. Will you must always remember that." Caleb could feel his heart pounding about a hundred times a second and his palms sweating really bad. '_What the hell is going on? I feel really weird like when I first realized that I liked Cornelia only this is much worse. Wow it feels really great having Will in my arms. I promise to myself that I will protect her from anything that would hurt her._'

Irma looked at the scene with a smile on her face. '_Awww they look so great together. I always thought that Will and Caleb were perfect for each other. Wait Elyon, Hay Lin, and Taranee agreed with me as well. Maybe we could try and help them get a little closer, but I forgot about Corny and Matt. I'll have to come up with a plan later. This has to be a great moment for them._'

But somebody had to ruin this moment. "Awww. How touching it makes me want to throw up." Slashed remarked remerging from the pile of barrels. He had some bruise's on his face and some cuts, but other than that the attack didn't even hurt him.

Will, Irma, and Caleb turned to face him ready for anything that comes there way. Knowing that they have each other to back them up.

Are they really ready for what Slasher was about to unleash? Stay tuned.

To Be Continued...

(A/N Damn that was a long ass chapter. It took me a week to write this whole thing because of school and a lot of other shit that I had to deal with. Please read and review. I will try and update as fast as I can, but I'm not making any promises. See you later peeps. LOL.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

(A/N OMG!! Thank you all for liking my story. I have finally came up with a pairing for Irma and Matt, it will be a IxM romance. So the pairings are for sure now. They are as following: WxC, IxM, TxN, and HxE. I'm thinking that Cornelia should hook up with Peter (Taranee's older brother), but I'm not quite sure yet. Please tell me who Cornelia should hook up with. A new character or Peter or another character from the series. Please read and review and sorry for taking so long to update. My excuse is schools a fucking bitch. lol.)

_Last Time_

_But somebody had to ruin this moment. "Awww. How touching it makes me want to throw up." Slashed remarked remerging from the pile of barrels. He had some bruise's on his face and some cuts, but other than that the attack didn't even hurt him._

_Will, Irma, and Caleb turned to face him ready for anything that comes there way. Knowing that they have each other to back them up. _

Chapter 2: The Awakening

For about a couple of seconds they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move so that the other can retaliate. Finally fed up Slasher yelled in fustration and stabbed his sword into the ground, leaving it there for some odd reason.

"What the little demon is having a hissy fit, and my parents say that I'm immature." Irma mocked the huge monster. Will and Caleb laughed as Slasher just turned his head towards Irma and glared at her.

"I don't need Killspawn to destroy all of you. Besides I would like it if I could kill all of you with my bare hands. It's more fun for me that way. For pissing me off you will suffer a slow and very painful death. You will all regret pissing me off when your all burning in hell." Slasher then disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?" Will exclaimed shocked at what just unfolded. Getting into leader mode she ordered to the other two. "Guys keep your eyes and ears open. He could be anywhere and he could attack at any minute."

"So true, Half breed Slut, so true." Slasher's voice was heard everywhere around them so they couldn't pinpoint where he was.

"I hate to ask this now, especially in this situation, but Irma did you get a hold of the others before this happened?" asked Caleb deciding that they were going need as much help as they could get. Since they are fighting one of Prince Phobos's right hand men. '_Irma is the only one that isn't hurt at the moment. I'm okay I wasn't hurt that badly, but Will was smacked around a lot and cut up from that glass too. I don't know how long she can actually last against him, she used to much of her energy. I have to have faith in Will she know's whats she's doing. Besides if she is out of energy then I will protect her with my life._' thought Caleb to himself worried about his best friend's and determined to protect them both.

"Well the good news is that Yan Lin is going to find them. Bad news I'm thinking that she can't find them yet, so it might take a while for the others to get here." Irma confessed to the others in a very fustrated tone.

"Great we can't even find the bastard and it's going to take forever for the others to get here. By the time they get here we might all be dead or seriously injured. Either way were all fucked." Caleb responded in a tone that meant that he was clearly annoyed by the others being so fucking late to help them.

"Guys don't worry, they will come in due time just don't lose hope. Besides we can take this asshole anyway." Will told them trying to get there spirits up. Truth was she doesn't even think that she can last much longer, she is in a lot of pain at the moment from being attacked outside of her Guardian form.

"You really think that you can take me down? Wow you sure like to believe in silly things Half breed. I think that someone just volunteered to be my first victim. I have been waiting for this day for years, I can barely contain my happiness." Slasher told them finishing his talk with an insane laugh that made the teens stomachs squim in disgust.

Suddenly out of nowhere Slasher came up behind Will, (going unnoticed by Will and the others) and he kicked her in the back so hard that she went flying about 10 feet away from the others. She landed face first on the ground.

"WILL!!!" screamed Caleb and Irma in unison. They both went running towards her. When all of a sudden about 3 feet before they reached her they were both thrown backwards on their backs by some invisible force field.

As Caleb looked up he realized that Will was trapped in a clear energy shield. He realized this because he could see the outline of it, but he couldn't see how big it was. Caleb then saw Will start to get up from the ground as she groaned in pain.

The rebel helped Irma up and he warned her about the shield. Will saw them and tried to run up to them, but before either of them could warn her she smacked right into the shield. Just like what happened earlier to Irma and Caleb she went flying backwards when she touched the shield. The only difference was that this time black electricity zapped her surrounding her whole body.

Will let out a bloodcurdling scream once the electricity touched her skin. Caleb couldn't stand it anymore he grabbed the same pipe that he used to smack Slasher and started smacking the shield with all his might. Yelling out Will's name in the process. He tried very hard to keep his footing, but the force on the shield was making it very hard to keep his balance.

Then Slasher's voice rang out louder then the banging of the pipe on the shield or Caleb's desperate cries. "It's no use you cannot penetrate it. I made sure of it. Don't worry little rebel I will put the shield down once I complete my task. I bet that you all are going to love this because I know that I will." Slasher mocked them in a superior tone. He appeared right next to Will with an orb that was pure black in his right hand.

Caleb then started shouting at the madman. "I swear that if you touch her I will fucking kill you! YOU FUCKING HEAR THAT!! You sick fuck let her go this instant or I swear to god that I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND GIVE YOU SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOUR DEAD ROTTING FORE FATHERS WILL FEEL IT!!!!!" Caleb screamed out that last part with so much anger that even Slasher looked like he was shaking a little bit.

Irma was shocked at Caleb's choice of words. '_Wow Caleb usually doesn't swear like that or lose his temper that much. Man I bet the others will freak when they hear about this. Speaking of the others where the fuck are they? This is just plain rediculous it can't take that long for them to get here. It has to have been at least 10 minutes since I called Yan Lin. I'm going to have to yell and hurt everyone later because Will needs my help right now._' Thinking quickly Irma saw a water tank close by, it was probably for the showers or something she really couldn't care less. She smirked to herself while thinking over her plan. '_Man I hope this works._'

---------

(Inside the Shield.)

Slasher was now in front of Will, lifting his hand with the orb coming closer to her forehead. Caleb was screaming for him to stop, while Will was on her knees still recovering from smacking into the shield. When the orb finally touched Will's forehead Irma's voice rang out through Caleb's shouts and Slasher's evil cackle. "Hey Slasher I hope that you don't mind if I rain in on your demented parade."

Slasher turned his head to see the water guardian smirking at him. She pointed her arm at the water tank and concentrated with all her might. Irma then swung her arm forward towards the shield. Suddenly water burst from the tank and slammed hard against the shield. The shield was getting weaker and weaker by the minute as the water bashed against the shield like a missile. Caleb stopped screaming and hitting the shield, he was waiting for the shield to break so he can save Will as quickly as he could.

Slasher ignored them and turned to Will knowing full well that he didn't have much time. Of all the guardians powers he had to fight it had to be the guardian with power over water. That's the only thing that can break his shield. Slasher pushed slowly on the orb making it sink further into the depths of his nieces mind.

He could see the effects of it starting already and he smirked evily to himself. Will was starting to shake uncontrollably, and her face held a look of pure fear and pain. The orb now completely went into the Will's head. Her eyes were now completely black and soon he saw cuts and bruise's appear on her flesh out of no where. Slasher heard the shield break, then he heard footsteps running towards them at fast pace.

---------

(With Caleb and Irma)

Caleb and Irma rushed towards Will and Slasher. Caleb went straight to Will, he knew that something wasn't right with her. She was shaking like crazy, her hands were over her head, she had her back hunched over like to protect herself from an upcoming blow. Also she had more cuts and bruises then she did earlier. They were all just appearing out of nowhere like someone was actually hitting her, when really no one was even touching her. When Caleb lifted her head to ask whats wrong he gasped when he saw that her eyes were pitch black. She had a look of pure fear and pain on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Turning towards Slasher he asked with anger in his voice. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh. You don't like my work. Too bad." Slasher responded casually shrugging his shoulders.

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Caleb screamed what he just said earlier to make Slasher tell him. He also made sure to make his voice have more malice to make the bastard scared.

"Fine I'll tell you, since you want to know so badly. That orb is called mental breakdown. The reason for this is that when it goes inside your head it brings back all the worst memories you have, and any injuries you had in the memory come back and the pain is increased by ten. So if you were pinched in that memory it feels like someone just punched you really hard at that exact place where you were pinched in the memory. Since I always beat her when she was a child, Will will eventually die from all the pain, or from all the bleeding from her cuts. I was saving this attack especially for her and there's no way to break the spell either." Slasher finished his lecture with a evil laugh and a smirk.

Irma decided to go into action. "Caleb try and break the spell. I will go after this fuck tard."

Slasher stopped laughing instantly and yelled at Irma in a tone showing that he clearly was insulted by that remark. "Hey I'm not a fuck tard! You little bitch!"

"What are you going to do about it? Insult me more. I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my purple boots." That remark pissed Slasher off more. He went right after Irma and they started fighting in the air.

Caleb looked at the two fighting. He wanted to help Irma kill that bastard for what he did to Will, but he had to help Will or she will die from all that pain or all the bleeding. He had to reach her somehow.

If Caleb would have looked more closely then he would have noticed that the new "cuts" on Will's body weren't bleeding one ounce of blood.

"Will come on you have to fight this. You're stronger than your uncle, you can beat this. The others need you, I need you, we need you here with us. You have to fight this Will." Caleb put his hands on her shoulders to let her know that he was here and he hoped that his touch and his voice might bring her back to him.

Suddenly after a couple tries Caleb noticed that Will started to move her head and try to speak, but no words were coming out. When Caleb saw a nasty slash appear across Will's right cheek, did she finally started speaking to him.

"Caleb is that you? I don't know where I am everything is so dark. I can't see anything only black, but sometimes horrible memories come back and it hurts really bad. I'm scared, please tell me where you are. I don't want to be alone in the dark again." Will pleaded to him in a very terrified voice. Caleb felt his heart break as he heard Irma yell out in pain, but he couldn't get distracted right now from his goal just when he was so close to reaching Will.

Caleb grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry I'm right here by your side. I alway's will be." Caleb soothed her wanting so badly to take this pain away from her. Suddenly he heard Will gasp in pain as he saw a very big bruise form on her left cheek in the shape of a fist. He felt his heart break more when he saw the pain cross her face.

"Caleb I can't take this anymore I'm in so much pain. I never felt this kind of pain in my whole life. I can't fight this I keep getting visions of my uncle beating me over and over. The visions won't stop no matter how hard I try to fight it. They just won't go away. Please save me." Will started sobbing in defeat, misery, and sorrow.

When Will started crying Caleb felt like someone had just stabbed him right in his heart over and over without stopping. To try and comfort her he put his arms around her in a hug. Never in his entire time he has known Will had he seen her break down like this before, and looked so defeated. "Shush don't cry. It's okay it will all be over soon. I promise Will. I will never let anyone hurt you anymore and I mean it." Will was now crying into his chest getting his shirt wet from her blood and tears. She started digging her body deeper into his trying her hardest to get away from her memories and pain. Caleb had a plan though and he hoped it would work. He also hoped that Cornelia would understand when he tells her this and not try to kill him or Will.

Caleb pulled Will back a little, then he put his hand on her chin, wiped away her tears with his thumb like he did earlier, and then brought his lips down to meet hers.

Once their lips touched they both felt like something just burst opened from deep inside them. At first Caleb was the only one kissing, but soon Will started responding to the kiss. That was a sign for Caleb to deepen the kiss for his plan to fully work and he was really enjoying the way Will tasted too. He never kissed a girl and felt this way before. It was like he find the missing piece in his life, and there was no way he was going to lose it. Caleb then brushed his tongue against Will's lips, she opened her mouth and Caleb gladly started to search around every spot in Will's mouth, as Will did the same to him. Caleb could also feel the orb slowly go out of Will's mouth into Caleb's. Soon he started getting flashbacks of some of the worst battles he's ever been in. When he opened his eyes he found out that he couldn't see anything, but black.

His plan worked, but at a price.

--------

Will opened her eyes and realized that she could see clearly, and that the memories were gone. She felt immense pain throughout her whole body and felt very weak. She looked at Caleb and gasped in shock because now his eyes were black which means that the reason he made out with her was so that he could take the orb.

Caleb's face showed that he was scared and in a lot of pain. Also cuts and bruises was starting to show up all over his body.

Will couldn't believe it. '_Caleb would do that for me. He risked his relationship with Cornelia, and he knew how much pain he would be in and how bad the memories were going to be. He still did it so that I wouldn't suffer and die. That kiss was so amazing too, I never felt that before not even with Matt._' Will thought to herself gently touching her lips as a light blush came on her face.

Caleb fell to his knees in pain. Will quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Caleb come on it's me Will. Remember short red head with an attitude. Come on your a rebel leader for crying out loud, if anybody can beat this you can." Will then started coughing like mad, something warm and wet went into her hand. She realized as she looked down at her hand that it was blood, and she also found out that she had a couple of bruised ribs among other injuries.

"Will where are you? I can't see anything, and these memories of these battles there so real. I always figured that memories can't hurt you physically because they are in the past. Why is this happening?" Caleb told her shocked that this felt so real and he was in so much pain.

Then it clicked in Will's head. "Caleb the memories arn't really hurting you, it's the orb that's doing it. When a bruise showed up on my body I felt a very strong electrical shock, not someone slashing me or punching me like it showed in my memories. Now that I look at my hands the bruises and cuts are gone, which means that it was all a fake, nothing but a hologram, but the orb shoots electricity throughout the body. It hurts the most where the bruise is supposed to be, because it reads minds and the electricity goes through the nervous system and destroys us on the inside, but Slasher makes us believe it's our memories and our worst fears that is doing this. Now that I'm free from that black orb I could think clearly now. It makes complete sense." Will finished her long lecture smacking her head at her stupidity.

Will then pulled out the Heart of Candracar, and made the amulet touch Caleb's forehead. Will then concentrated and soon she could see the black orb go into the Heart slowly. Once that was done Will saw Caleb open his eyes and they were green again his original eye color and not black. Caleb groaned in pain as Will put the Heart away, and helped him up.

"Will are you okay?" Caleb asked before she could ask him that same question.

"No offence Caleb, but I could ask you the same question." Will said with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm okay. This has to be the worst I ever felt in my life, but I can take it. Remember I'm a rebel leader. How about you, and tell me the truth no excuses." Caleb said sternly looking Will directly into her eyes.

"Well I'm okay as well. Like you this is the worst I ever felt in my life, and that's saying something. I did cough up some blood earlier though and I have a couple of bruised ribs. Other than that I'm okay, but where is Irma and Slasher?" Will asked worried about her best friend.

Suddenly they heard a crash close by. Will turned her head to see Irma on her hands and knees coughing up some blood. Slasher was coming straight at her in the air, ready to break her back. Will started to fly as fast as she could towards them, Caleb not falling to far behind.

----------

Irma knew this was the end for her, but at least she had a good run. She couldn't ask for a greater family and best friends. She was even going to miss her little brother Chris, which is saying something because she can't stand the kid.

Suddenly she felt a huge pressure on her right side, and soon she was flying to the side just in time to dodge Slasher's attack. Irma heard him crash into the ground really hard and she cringed knowing that that would have been her if it wasn't for this mystery person.

Irma was then flipped over as she saw who had saved her. She smiled at the person glad she was okay and grateful that she saved her. The person was none other than Will. Irma went up and started hugging her to death, but when she started complaining about needing oxygen, she let go and started talking to her."I'm soooo glad that your okay Will. I saw that little make out session between you and Caleb earlier. Man was I shocked." When Irma mentioned that Will's cheeks blushed a shade of red. "It's okay I won't tell the others, but I think that you and Caleb are good for each other. For one you are both on time when the other is in trouble and you two just get each other. It's like you guys have an unbreakable bond. If you guys do go out then I'm on your side if there is a war between you and Cornelia." Irma told her friend with a grin. "Seriously you should go out with him. You have my blessing, but I should be asking how the hell you got out of mental breakdown. Slasher said that no one was able to break it."

"Thanks for the blessing, but I'm really not sure how I feel. I'm just a little confused, but how about I tell you later. Because right now we have to fight this fuck tard." Will told Irma with a smile, getting a laugh out of her. Then Will asked. "Can you still fight at all?"

Irma got up by herself to show her that she could, but winced a little as she got up. She had cuts and bruises on various parts of her body.

Caleb finally joined up with them out of breath. "Sorry for taking so long with Will. I just got caught up." Caleb told Irma with a smile.

"Yeah caught up with sticking your tongue down her throat." Irma retorted with a preverted grin. Will and Caleb both blushed a shade of crimson, but before they could continue on with their conversation they heard a noise coming from behind them.

They all turned around to see Slasher getting up from slamming into the cement. When he saw Will he was shocked. "Wha... How did you manage to escape from my mental breakdown? This has never happened before. Tell me how you did it." Slasher demanded from his only neice.

"Well since you want to know so badly I guess I'll tell you. Caleb kissed me so that the orb goes from me to him. I guess you never had one of your victims kiss before so you wouldn't know that. I then realized the truth about your attack, and used the Heart to get rid of the orb. I then noticed that you really like to lie a lot, like about who you really are, my entire life, and now your powers. How very sad." Will told him with a sly smirk.

"What are you talking about Halfbreed Slut. My powers are pure darkness. Nobody can stop pure darkness."

"You know what I'm talking about Uncle Freddy. You only have power of dark electricity. I figured that out because of your attack mental breakdown, and your shield was destroyed because Irma attacked it with **water** and it short circuited. You really had us going that you really had the power to control over pure darkness, but you gave yourself away with that attack." Will explained to him smiling at him the whole time as she felt confidence surge through her body.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, I can destroy all of you now, because you are all very weak. Also the other Guardians aren't here neither. You will all be killed by me one way or another. I will enjoy your blood splattered on the ground. KILLSPAWN!!" Slasher shouted. Killspawn suddenly appeared in his hand. "Now it's time to die!" Slasher them swung the blade in a fast motion. Where the air was slashed black electricity appeared going right at straight at Will, Irma, and Caleb.

They easily dodged it, but he kept swinging the blade making more and more of these attacks appear out of thin air. They were really fast as well, and Will didn't know how long they could keep up with avoiding them.

Will dodged one, but it got part of her arm. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground as a cut appeared on her arm and black electricity came out. She turned her head and saw black electricity coming right at her. She knew this was the end, her life was flashing right before her eyes. A single tear fell from her eyes because she was going to miss her friends, and her parents. Will closed her eyes waiting for her demise, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the person who took the blow for her. With one scream she called out that person's name...

_To Be Continued.._

(A/N I wonder who that person is. I bet that you are all going to kill me for doing this, but like Slasher I love to make people suffer. MUHAHAHAHA!!! Please read and review. I hope that you like this chapter. The others will appear and by chapter's name The Awakening when Will and Caleb kissed there Warrior powers were unlocked. Just wanted to tell you guys that so that you don't get confused. See Ya.)


	3. Chapter 3: Where The Hell Were You?

(A/N What's up guys. I looked at the reviews and I see that you all want to know what happened. To tell you the truth I wasn't going to end the chapter at that point, but well like my mom always says 'Shit happens'. I decided that Cornelia will fall in love with a character not in the original series. Please Read and Review. Now on with the show.)

_Last Time_

_"It doesn't matter now anyway, I can destroy all of you now, because you are all very weak. Also the other Guardians aren't here neither. You will all be killed by me. I will enjoy your blood splattered on the ground. KILLSPAWN!!" Slasher shouted. Killspawn suddenly appeared in his hand. "Now it's time to die!" Slasher them swung the blade and were the air was black electricity appeared going right at straight at Will, Irma, and Caleb. _

_They easily dodged it, but he kept swinging the blade making more and more of these attacks appear. They were really fast as well, and Will didn't know how long they could keep up with avoiding them. _

_Will dodged one, but it got part of her arm. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground. She turned her head and saw black electricity coming right at her. She knew this was the end, her life was flashing right before her eyes. A single tear fell from her eyes because she was going to miss her friends, and parents. Will closed her eyes waiting for her demise, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the person who took the blow for her. With one scream she called out that person's name..._

Chapter 3: Where The Hell Were You?

After Irma left to go after Will and Caleb it suddenly became extremely silent. Cornelia for one always hated it when it was quiet, she always was the type of girl that liked it when it was noisy. She always secretly wondered why Will and Caleb were always quiet around everyone else, expect when their together or their around Irma then they never shut up.

Caleb she understood why he didn't talk because he was very different from the Guardians him being from another world and all.

Will was another story all together. She barely ever talked unless it was giving out orders to the other Guardians or hanging around Irma or Caleb. When she wasn't she was either listening to her music on her ipod or writing in that journal.

Speaking about that journal that little outburst of Will's shocked Cornelia so much. I mean the girl barely talks, and then she starts screaming about that damn notebook. That notebook is pretty suspicous. What is so important in there that makes Will explode like that and yell at her and Irma like that.

Cornelia would have gone after Will as well, but she wanted to see Elyon, her best friend (who happened to be Queen of Meridian). She hasn't seen her in a couple of weeks, and they all had to party because school's out. Before she could think anymore Hay Lin chirped finally breaking the silence.

"Guys lets go I can't wait to see Elyon again it's been what like a million years since we last saw her." That's Hay Lin for you always the mind reader.

"Actually Hay Lin it's only been a week and a half, but I really don't think we should go anyway. What if the others need our help. I mean Will looked scared for a minute there when she heard that man's voice. That's also what I'm worried about too. Who the hell was that man?" Taranee said with a worried expression on her face concern for one of her close friends.

"It was probably Mr. Collins. I mean Will's mom has been seeing him a lot lately." Cornelia told her even though in her heart she doubted that that was true.

"That did not sound like Mr. Collins. That man had a darker and much deeper voice than our history teacher." Taranee countered not wanting to lose.

"Don't worry Taranee if anything goes wrong Will can just use the Heart to call us, and besides she has Caleb and Irma with her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Matt reassured the girls with a grin, even though he was worried for Will as well, but didn't want to scare the girls.

"Fine Blunk open a fold for us." Cornelia commanded the little smelly creature.

"Blunk do what Corny says." Cornelia's right eye twitched at being called that stupid nickname that Irma came up with.

--------

Soon they all were in the Royal Castle in Meridian looking around at the pictures and artifacts. When a voice rang out to them in a happy tone. "Guys I'm so glad your here. It's been to long. I thought I was going to die of boredom from all these royal duties that I have to do. I swear I person can never have a life here." The voice came from none other than their good friend Elyon Brown or in other words the Queen of Merdian.

"Elyon! I missed you so much." Cornelia said going up to her friend and giving her a huge hug.

After they broke apart Elyon looked over the group and noticed that they were missing three people. "Hey where's Will, Irma, and Caleb? I made sure that everyone was free when I arranged this." questioned the Queen.

"How about we tell you the entire story over some lunch." Hay Lin suggested as her stomach started grumbling making the others laugh at her. Elyon nodded her head and beckoned them to follow her to the dining hall.

----------

Once they were in the dining hall and seated just waiting for their food to arrive, they filled Elyon in on the whole story from their point of views. Once they were done Elyon had a thoughtful look on her face, which meant that she was thinking.

Elyon then looked at the others and started speaking. "That's strange normally Will doesn't act like that or her breath never smells like whiskey. That call that she got was strange as well. Something's not right here and I can feel it. I think that we should all go to Will's apartment now and see what's going on with her. Something might be happening right now and they might need our help." (Oh how true she is.)

Before anyone else can answer, one of Elyon's guard's ran to the doorway and shouted in a panic and scared voice. "Queen Elyon the Knights of Vengence are attacking the front of the castle!! We need your help!!!"

"WHAT!! Okay you guys get Will, Irma, and Caleb. Then come right back." Elyon told them standing up from her seat and getting ready to leave the room.

"There's no time they are..." Before the guard could finish his sentence he was attack by Miranda in her monster form. The guard fell to the floor dead. Soon Raythor, Frost, and Tracker joined up with her.

"How did you all get in here?" Elyon demanded balling her hands into fists in rage of what they just did to one of her men.

"It was easy. So easy that I don't feel like explaining it to you kids. Where are your leaders, and that smart ass Water Guardian anyway?" asked Raythor with a smirk, because he knew exactly where they were. They were fighting Hellblade the Slasher on Earth. They knew this because Nercissa ordered the Knights of Vengence to stall the other guardians for about 45 minutes. By then the Guardian leader, Water Guardian, and Rebel leader will be dead.

Raythor looked at his watch and saw that they only had 30 minutes left to stall. Suddenly out of thin air a old Chinese woman appeared right next to the guardians.

------

Hay Lin was very shocked. What was her grandma doing here all of a sudden? Seeing the worried look on her face she asked in a shaky tone. "Grandma what's wrong did something happen on Earth?"

"The others need your help. Irma just called me saying Will is in serious trouble, her father was attacking her and her mother. Caleb is trying to help to him as well. They need your help this instant." Yan Lin told them the whole story in a nutshell.

"What I knew something was wrong. Dammit. Okay we have to beat these guys quickly so we can help the others." Elyon told them white colored magic appearing out of the palm of her hands.

"Wait we won't be strong enough to fight them. We need Will and the heart to transform us, or were not at our full power. We need the power of five." Cornelia responded to her best friend. The other Guardians just nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"It doesn't matter if your powers aren't at their strongest just use them. It's better than no powers. So quit your bitching and help me destroy these fuckers." Elyon yelled at them. They obeyed her and started fighting.

They were fighting for about 30 minutes when Raythor shouted to the other knights. "Enough stop fighting our mission is complete." Suddenly the other knights stopped what they were doing and joined Raythor at the doorway.

The others were confused by this turn of events. "What are you talking about? You guys didn't do anything except fight us and were not even hurt." Matt exclaimed to the Knights confusion crossing his features.

"Our mission was to keep you all distracted while our comrade destroys your other friends. All we had to do was find out when you were going to come here and separate you from your leader, but we got a bonus in the process, the Rebel Leader and the Water Guardian." Miranda said laughing like a evil crazy person.

"Who is the one attacking them?" asked Taranee furious with herself for falling for such a obvious trap.

"Does the name Hellblade the Slasher ring a bell to anyone?" Raythor asked with a smirk.

The girls, Blunk, and Matt didn't know who the hell he was talking about. Hay Lin turned towards her grandma and saw a look of fear cross her face. "Grandma do you know who this Hellblade whatever the rest of his name is?" Hay Lin asked her elderly grandma.

"Sadly I do. Before Cedric took his place he was Phobos's right hand man. He killed the rebels, and civilians not even caring how many lives he ended with his sword Killspawn or his powers over darkness. He was a very strong person during the war between the Rebels and Phobos. For some strange reason though Phobos sent him to prison 11 years ago for reasons unknown to anyone. That's all I really know about him because I never really faced him in combat before. I have a question for you guys." Yan Lin said turning towards the Knights. "How did he manage to escape?"

"Don't ask us we don't know either. The only people that know are Nercissa, Slasher, and Phobos. I think that we should be going. Hope you enjoy the funeral services." Raythor said, and with that the knights disappeared into thin air.

Not wasting any time Elyon created a fold that goes to the roof of Will's apartment building. "There isn't much time to lose. I won't believe their dead till I see it with my own eyes." With that they all went through the fold, and gasped at what they saw before there very own eyes.

------

Will closed her eyes waiting for her demise, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the person who took the blow for her. With one scream she called out that person's name.

"MOM!!!!" Yes the person who took the blast was none other than Susan Vandom. Before she fell on the ground Will caught her. The young red head had tears streaming down her cheeks because she thought her mom would be okay. She left her in that closet and she figured that she would be out for a couple of hours. So she wouldn't have her life ended like this.

"Mom why did you do that for me? You didn't have to do that, I was supposed to die not you." Will told her looking at her mom's now extremely pale complexion. Susan's body was bleeding very badly in various parts and Will could feel some of her mom's bones sticking out of her skin.

Susan lifted her hand and touched her daughters cheek before she saying in a weak voice. "Will I did that because I love you. I couldn't just stand there and watch my only daughter die by the hands of her own uncle. I couldn't have lived with myself if I let that happen."

Will looked shocked at the part her mom said about her uncle. "Wait you knew that he wasn't my real dad. Why didn't you tell me then?" Will said feeling kind of hurt that her mom didn't tell her.

"Yes I knew that wasn't your father because your father would never have hit you or me no matter what. David is a kind, and caring man that only fought when he had to or for a very important reason. He told me everything about him and his past before we got married. So I knew what I was getting myself into by marrying him. I didn't tell you because I figured you were to young to know yet and we thought that it would be a big burden on you. Your father and I decided to tell you the truth about your past when you were 16, but then Fred had to ruin it all." Susan said with disdain and disgust in her voice at the mention of her brother-in-law.

"Did you really divorce Dad then?" Will asked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"No I didn't. I couldn't do that. I love him so much and I love you so much Will that I couldn't even bring myself to do that. Besides when I figured out that Fred wasn't your father. I decided to run away from Fred and I took you with me. I didn't know where your father was so I couldn't rescue him. Sometimes days were so dark I felt like giving up, but then I thought of you and your father and I knew that you guys still needed me alive in this world."

Susan winced as pain corsed through her entire being. She knew her end was drawing near. She started talking to Will again. "Will I'm so proud to have you as my daughter and that you are a amazing guardian. I found out about that too a little while back. Don't be embarrassed or ashamed by what you are either, and where you come from. Besides your a smart, caring, and beautiful young lady. I just wished that I could have made it longer to see you get married and start a family of your own."

Will was shaking her head furiously as the tears came pouring down her face. She gently squeezed Susan's hand before saying in a grief stricken voice. "Why are you saying this mom? Your going to be fine. Quit talking like your dying because I won't let that happen to you. Your the only one that was ever their for me and I'm sorry for yelling and fighting with you. Please don't leave me." Will pleaded with her mom sounding like a child as sobs shook her tiny form.

"Will there's nothing you could have done to stop this. I chose to do this and I don't want to see you beating yourself up over my death. I was never mad at you in the first place. I knew that you were under a lot of stress with being a Guardian." Susan told her weakly squeezing Will's hand.

Susan knew that her time has come. So had to wrap things up quickly even though she wanted to say a lot more to her daughter before she went to the afterlife. "Always remember that I will always love you, and I will always watch you from heaven protecting you and your father. Tell your father that's it up to him to look after you and also tell him that I love him and you more than anything in the world. That's why I did what I did. I know that he will understand because he would have done the same. I will see you much later in heaven."

"Mom quit talking like that. Your going to be fine." Will tried to reason with her even though she knew she was wrong.

"I love you Will." Was Susan's last words as she took one last breath, and died right there in her daughters arms.

When Will saw that her mother was gone from this Earth, she started sobbing uncontrollably. The one person that was always there to help, protect, and love her was gone. She felt Caleb's hand on her shoulder, while she heard Irma's sobs as well as her own. Then she heard Slasher's evil laughter and it made her blood boil.

"Well that's sad that whore had to get in my way. Aww well I was going to kill her anyway after I was done with you and your friends. That's why I hate good guys like your whore of a mother, she didn't need to die, but she sacrificed her life anyway for yours. What did that acomplish? Earthlings are so pathetic and weak." Slasher said with an evil cackle as he stared down at his broken hearted neice.

Will gently layed Susan's body down on the ground, she stood up her back facing Slasher. Caleb without even saying anything took of his trench coat and layed it over Susan. It covered her entire body so nothing showed on the dead corpse that used to belong to his best friend's mother.

"Oh is the little Half breed going to cry because her whore of a mother was killed. Don't worry because she won't be the only one to be killed, your rebel boyfriend, and that loud-mouth bitch are next. Just when you can't take the pain and suffering anymore I will kill you as well. Besides your mother deserved to die, and your good for nothing traitor father should burn in hell. Along with you for betraying Phobos and his goals." Slasher said with an arrogant tone and a smirk on his face.

Will turned around to face him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Never in her whole life has she felt this kind of rage. It boiled deep within her heart and blazed in her eyes. Will never wanted to bring pain to another person because she knew how it feels, but seeing her Uncle laughing about her mother's death made her want to make him suffer. No not suffer, but kill him in the worst ways possible.

She started talking in a very furious and demented voice that it brought fear in Slasher's eyes. "Shut the fuck up the fucking ugly bastard. I don't care if I am a half breed because I'm very proud of who I am. Your a good for nothing traitor not my father. He fought on the right side and didn't kill for fun like you did."

"There's no way in hell that you will kill my friends either because I won't let you even lay a finger on them. MY MOTHER IS NOT A WHORE!! SHE IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THAT AND BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT ABOUT HER I WILL FUCKING TORTURE YOU TILL YOU BEG FOR MERCY. THEN I WILL KILL YOU IN COLD BLOOD!!! I WILL AVENGE MY PARENTS AND ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED EVEN AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE!!!!" Will screamed those last sentences with so much hatred and anger that Slasher stepped back a couple of steps in fear looking like she just punched him across the face.

Suddenly Caleb saw a white aura was starting to appear all around Will's body. At first it was small, but soon it was huge. It was about four feet on each side of her body. He felt great power and good energy emitting from Will so much he felt a little stronger for just standing next to her. Caleb looked at her eyes and saw that they were completely white and her hair had two white streaks each on the side of her face. The bruises remained on her body, but she looked like it didn't even fasce her at all.

Then they heard a noise that sounded a lot like a fold opening. Caleb and Irma turned there heads to finally see the others appear. They all looked shocked at the war zone that was actually Will's rooftop of her apartment building. They saw the others, and Susan's covered corpse (They didn't know it was Susan's body though.) When they turned their heads to look at Irma and Caleb they just glared at them and turned away because if they were here earlier then Slasher would have been defeated by now and Susan would still be alive.

Slasher noticed the others as well and smiled. "Well it looks like your friends finally came. Maybe if they were here 5 minutes ago then the whore would still be alive, but hey it's not my problem just as long as you all die."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and let Will kick your fucking ass you overgrown lizard." Irma retorted pissed because she knew that he was telling the truth.

"That's it I'm sick of you and your loud ass mouth. NOW DIE BITCH!!" Slasher shouted. He slashed his sword and the same black electricity came out, and it was coming right at Irma in a very fast pace. So fast that there was no time to avoid it.

Suddenly Will came up right in front of Irma at an inhuman speed. She then lifted her hand towards the electricity, and moved her hand to the right. Like her hand went to the right the electricity went that same way as well.

"What did you do?" Slasher asked shocked that she could control his attack that easily.

"My power is over absolute energy dip shit. Since your to stupid to understand I will explain. It means that I can control all types of energy. The reason why I didn't do it before was that I used way to much of my power, but this new power surge recharged my powers. I have never been this strong before and trust me you will know how much stronger I really am." Will vowed to him in a voice dripping with malice. Then she disappeared out of thin air like Slasher did before.

Slasher was freaking out now. '_How the fuck did she get all that power? It's impossible before she could barely move and her power was so low that even a little gust of wind would blow her over. Now she is super fast and looks like not even the strongest hurricane in the world could hurt her. Fuck I wonder where she went? Well if I can't find her then I will just attack her friends. That will bring her out._' Slasher then disappeared into thin air. Now the others were kind of scared especially the ones that just arrived a couple of minutes ago.

"Where did they go?" asked a freaked out Hay Lin. They finally joined up with Irma and Caleb, but they noticed that the two were giving them the cold shoulder.

Cornelia went up to her boyfriend and tried to grab his hand, but he just moved to the other side of Irma completely ignoring her. "Caleb what the hell?! Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? Whose body is that anyway, and what the hell happened here to make it look like it's World War 3?" Cornelia yelled at Caleb demanding an answer from him.

Before Caleb could react to what she said Irma decided to speak her mind first. She went up to Cornelia and started saying with so much hate and malice that it startled the others that it came from such a carefree and nice person. "You know what Cornelia the whole world doesn't fucking revolve around you. Maybe if you were here earlier then you would know why Caleb is giving you the cold shoulder. You would know everything that happened here and whose body that is, but were you here? NO!!! You were in fucking Meridian with the others probably having a good old time, while we were getting our asses kicked and Susan was killed. If your to stupid to understand what I just said Susan was killed. Will was about to die so Susan jumped in the way and took the whole blow. You want to know when this happened 5 fucking minutes before you came here. That's why we are a little pissed off at you guys." Irma yelled her face red with fury as she held back the urge to punch the blonde in the face.

"But Irma it wasn't our fault the Knights Of Vengence had this all planned out. They..." Before Cornelia could finish Caleb started yelling at her in the same tone that Irma had.

"Cornelia we don't want to fucking hear your excuses because of you guys Will lost her mom and all three of us are severely wounded. Will worse then us by a long shot. I don't care if it is the truth. I really don't because you should have been here to help us or send half of your guys here or some fucking guards. I don't want to hear you whine and say that you didn't have your powers because I fought this fucker and Will and Irma were almost out of energy, but they still fought him with everything they had."

Then with all his rage and frustration he yelled at his girlfriend. "I DON"T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!!!! I AM SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU BECAUSE HEARS A REALITY CHECK CORNELIA IT DOESN"T!! ANOTHER THING I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING LAP DOG OR PRIZE THAT YOU CAN HAVE ALL TO YOURSELF I AM A HUMAN FUCKING BEING AND I HAVE THE SAME FUCKING RIGHTS AS YOU DO!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN IT'S OVER BETWEEN US." Caleb screamed out at the top of his lungs. Cornelia was near tears, while the others looked shock by his outburst even Blunk who was always getting yelled at by the young rebel leader was now shaking in fear.

Before anything more could be said Slasher appeared out of nowhere right in front of Elyon. She was so scared that she couldn't move an inch. Slasher brought down Killspawn ready to slice her in half, but right when the blade was about to slice her Will appeared out of nowhere right in front of Elyon. She raised her left arm in front of her to block her body from the rest of the attack. Killspawn came down hard on Will's arm, so hard that wind was coming in gusts around them making the others cover their eyes as they felt their feet almost leave the ground.

It didn't even look like Will was in any pain even though her arm was bleeding a lot and her slash mark had to be about 12 inches long in length. Her blood was flowing onto the blade, all over her arm, and dripping on the floor making huge puddles of crimson liquid. Pissed by her calm demeanor Slasher pressed harder on the blade, making it slice deeper into her skin. Black electricity was going everywhere, but it surrounded the sword the most, so that means it was covering Will's wound as well.

Will finally having enough of this, put her right hand on the right side of the sword and pushed against the sword with all her strength. Then with a _Crack _Killspawn snapped in half. Slasher looked like he was about to piss and shit his pants at the same time.

Will smirked at him and said mockingly. "Aww too bad. No more playing slice and dice with your little blade. Hey I have an idea lets play tag instead." Will then with very good footwork turned around really fast so that the half of the blade still sinking in her skin would fly off. Then she punched Slasher right in the face sending him flying.

She disappeared and turned up right under Slasher and punched him in the face again sending him up in the air. Will then appeared right in front of him and roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him flying across the air. Will concentrated all her energy in her hands and two giant white energy balls appeared. She then put her hands together making the two energy balls into one, and threw with all her might right at Slasher hitting him dead on.

He started screaming in pain and his clothes started to disintegrate. He could feel cuts appearing all over his body and his bones breaking. As he was falling barely clinging to life, a fold appeared right under him. But before Will could go after him he was already gone along with the fold.

Will flew to the ground, she looked at her hands and saw the white aura disappearing. She could now feel waves of pain everywhere especially her arm. Also she felt very tired and weak. She stumbled, but before she fell to the ground two strong arms wrapped around her beat up torso. She knew it was Caleb right away, because she always felt protected in his arms more than anybody else's.

Caleb gently put Will down and took off his shirt. He then started ripping it in pieces and wrapping it around her cuts. He didn't mind being cold because he knew that it was nothing compared to the pain that Will was in at this moment. Will saw the bruises and cuts on his body and saw that he was shivering a lot.

Will transformed into her regular self and her regular clothes came back. A whole new wave of pain came at her and she bit her lip as she held back a whimper. She then took off her jacket and put it around Caleb's shoulders. He thanked her and then continued to bandage her arm up.

After a couple of minutes of silence between them Will muttered. "Sorry for getting you into this Caleb. I didn't..." Before she could finish Caleb put a finger to her lips and look directly in her eyes before saying.

"Will I did this because you are my best friend. You didn't ask me for anything I did this on my own free will. Besides I seem to remember a red head telling me to leave before I got hurt. So you couldn't have asked me for help." Caleb finished with a warm smile.

Will smiled at him and then out of nowhere she started sobbing into his chest. Caleb didn't feel weird or anything at seeing Will so vunarable. He just held her close and started whispering soothing words to her to make her calm down.

The others looked on and sighed. "Man I wish I had what they had." Irma said now in her regular form. She like Will and Caleb was all cut up, bruised, tired and weak. Still she managed to smile at her two friends glad that they could comfort each other.

"Yeah me too." Elyon said. The others agreed with her expect for two very jealous people.

(A/N Oh gee I wonder who they are?)

"What are you talking about he is my boyfriend. Why didn't he ever hold me like that when I cried. Hell it took him two months to finally kiss me on the lips." Cornelia said with a huff. Irma had to stifle her giggles because she knew that it took Caleb and Will a couple of minutes to kiss then less than that to make out.

"Yeah Will is my girlfriend, but yet she never cried on my shoulder hell she barely talks to me, I do all the talking. I need a girl who can talk to me." Matt said crossing his arms as he frowned.

Unknown to Irma, Matt, and Cornelia a plan started forming between Taranee, Hay Lin, and Elyon. Their plan was simple make Will and Caleb hook up, and try to make Irma and Matt go out. The only problem with the plan was that who would Cornelia end up with?

To Will and Caleb it didn't matter what others said as long as they were together. They would take care of each other and protect the other even if it meant their lives. Whatever is in store for them they will take it on together. As best friends, as warriors, and as lovers (Will and Caleb don't know about the lover thing till later on).

What will happen to the others, and what of Slasher? What other problems will are heroes have to face? Just stay tuned for the next chapter of Warriors Of Candracar. Please do not kill me for killing off Susan I love life very much.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Kill Yourself

(A/N I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait it's just I'm so stressed out over school, friends, and family. I have to admit that I just didn't have the time to update I'm really sorry. Looking at your reviews makes me happy that you actually like my story. I will try to update faster, and please Read and review.)

Last Time:

_"What are you talking about he is my boyfriend. Why didn't he ever hold me when I cried or anything like that. Hell it took him two months to finally kiss me on the lips." Cornelia said with a huff. Irma had to stifle her giggles because she knew that it took Caleb and Will a couple of minutes to kiss then less than that to make out._

_"Yeah Will is my girlfriend, but yet she never cried on my shoulder hell she barely talks to me, I do all the talking." Matt said crossing his arms._

_To Will and Caleb it didn't matter what others said as long as they were together and they would take care of each other and protect the other even if it meant their lives, but whatever is in store for them they will take it on together. As best friends, as warriors, and as lovers._

Chapter 4: Don't Kill Yourself

Will felt the tears slowly dry from her face, as she pressed her face further into Caleb's chest. She couldn't help but notice that even with all the blood and dirt on him, he still smelled really nice like peppermint and strawberries. She then recalled their little make out session earlier. Will could feel the blush come to her cheeks. '_Okay Will that was just one kiss, and he only did it to save your life. He wouldn't have done it otherwise, besides he has a girlfriend and she just so happens to be one of your best friends. Also remember Matt your boyfriend you kissed him more times than you did with Caleb, but why can't I seem to get the feeling of his lips out of my mind. Why are my lips still tingling, and why do I feel so safe in his arms than I do with anyone else. I am so fucking confused right now._' Will thought to herself as she breathed in Caleb's scent.

As soon as Caleb heard that Will's sobbing was over, he pulled her back so that they can be face to face. He wiped away some stray tears, and then he fixed her hair so that it wasn't standing out in every direction. Then he gently whispered to her looking deeply into her chocolate eyes. "Will are you feeling better now? What I mean by that is mentally and physically, and don't lie to me either. I will know if you do."

"Well to be honest. Physically after that surge of energy, I'm kind of worn out. Mentally well it's really a lot to take in one day. I mean my parents are from two different worlds, the person who I thought was my dad turned out to be my evil uncle who could turn into a monster along with the rest of my dad's side of the family, and last but certainly not least that fucker killed my mom." Will finished anger, grief, and hatred coursing through her whole being like before when Slasher killed her mom.

"It's okay I understand how you feel, Phobos killed my mother as well, but not before torturing her first right in front of me. I had to be about 10 when that happened. That was the worst day of my life, and of all days it happened on my dad's birthday." Caleb confessed to her deep sadness coming from his voice and showing in his eyes.

Will's eyes went wide with shock, and a deeper understanding formed between her and Caleb just then. "So that's why you decided to join the rebellion, to avenge your mother. I'm so sorry that you had to see that, and go through that at such a young age no one deserves that. It's a very horrible and lonely feeling to see your mom die right in front of your eyes, and not even be able to lift a finger to stop it." Will said close to breaking down once again.

Caleb grabbed both of Will's hands, and looked deeply into her eyes showing her his entire feelings and thoughts. "When I saw my mother die I did swear revenge against Phobos, that revenge is still strong to this day trust me on that. As I got older though I realized that I joined the rebellion for my own selfish needs, and not to help my people. I was so deep in my revenge that I failed to see that I was becoming the thing that I hated the most, and it took one young woman to make me realize that." Caleb told her.

"Who was that woman?" Will asked wanting to know as much as possible about Caleb's past.

"To be honest I don't really know what her name was, she never really told me. I did remember that she had the same hair, and eye color as you. When I first met her I was 13 and in a battle against some of Phobos's guards. I was about to be killed, when all of a sudden she came and killed them all with just a dagger. I was so shocked to see it, and to be honest I was afraid I was going to be her next victim. She told me that she was a wandering doctor and she thought that I needed some assistance so she helped me out.

"She then warned me of my actions in the rebellion stating that I was just being a selfish brat. I called her a old hag and I told her to mind her own business. She then smacked me upside the head and yelled at me saying that she was only 26 years old. Then she said that I really don't need to know how I got this information only that I listen to her warning because Meridian depends on it. She told me that if I don't open my eyes to my own selfishness than it would be to late, and I would become the exact same person that I seek to destroy. She said that I can do great or horrible things for our world, all I have to do is pick light or darkness. Hearing what that woman said I finally opened my eyes and I was ashamed of my actions those past two years. I stopped thinking so selfishly and started helping our people. If it wasn't for her I would never be who I am today." Caleb finished his story smiling at the young girl that reminded him so much of the woman that saved his life.

"Well I'm glad that woman made you see your ways and helped you. I couldn't help, but think about why she had the same hair and eye color as me though. Did you ever see her again after that?" Will asked him curiousity in her voice.

"No I never met her again after that, but she did leave I lasting effect on me. I never even got to thank her properly, and about her looking like you I really don't know. She could be one of your relatives. I mean now that you found out about your Dad's past." Caleb said shaking his head slowly.

Will was now deep in thought. She turned her head to see the others looking at them. She could feel the blush come to her cheeks, because her and Caleb were pretty close and knowing them they probably saw everything that they did. Luckily they were to far away to hear them talking.

When Will looked towards Cornelia and Matt she shivered slightly at their intense glares. Turning to Caleb she whispered, "Umm Caleb I think we should go towards the others, because if looks could kill we'd be dead right now." Will stated moving her head in the direction of Cornelia and Matt.

"Will what do you mean by..." When Caleb turned his head towards the others. When he looked towards his girlfriend he shivered slightly at her intense glare. "Man are we in hot water or what. You know that when we get over there Cornelia is going to kill you for dirtying up her meat cake." Caleb said using his pet name (that he hates by the way) that Cornelia came up with for him.

Will started laughing when he said that. Then she felt an extreme pain in her side and winced. Caleb always having a keen eye saw her wince. "Will are you sure your okay? I think that you might have bruised or cracked a few ribs. I don't think that you should be moving at all because you might puncture an organ and that's not a good thing."

The Keeper covered up her pain and smiled the best she could in these situations. "Caleb don't worry I'm completely and 100 fine. You don't have to worry about me and besides I have a couple of things to do yet, before I even think of resting." With that she got up and started walking over to the others with Caleb not falling too far behind concern and worry written all over his face.

-----------

Hay Lin could not believe what she saw unfold right before her eyes. If she didn't know that Will and Caleb were seeing other people than she would have guessed that they were going out. That whole body language between them made her realize that both of them have to have strong feelings for each other because the way they were acting was way different than how best friends should act. Using one of her powers to hear from a long ways away Hay Lin also heard their conversation and was shocked that that actually happened to Caleb. She promised to herself that she was never going to repeat what he said. Besides it's none of her business away and she should never had listened.

'_Damn I really wished I was here helping the others instead of being in Merdian. They look so tired and beat up, it's a miracle that they can even walk, let alone be alive. I guess something must have happened between Will and Caleb too because now they are acting like lovers instead of friends. I think that I should talk to Irma and find out what exactly happened between them. I'm not asking right now because all three of them look like they could kill us all with their bare hands. Now that I think about it I'm not really good at scheming. The reason why they are so pissed at us is probably because they warned us and asked for help, but did we help them no. I feel so horrible now. Susan's dead all because we didn't get here in time and help. If we were just here 5 minutes earlier than Will would still have her mom._' thought Hay Lin shivering just thinking about Caleb's and Irma's outbursts towards them, and wondering when it was going to be Will's turn.

Hay Lin saw that Will and Caleb were making their way over towards them, but they were being kind of slow and they kept swaggering. Hay Lin couldn't believe that Will was even moving after that complete thrashing she just went threw.

Will made it to them first, she was just about to walk right past them when all of a sudden Cornelia was right in her face. "Will who gives you the right to touch my boyfriend like that, last time I checked you were dating Matt and not Caleb. So why don't you lay off because Caleb is mine not yours." Cornelia said thrusting her finger into Will's right shoulder not caring at the moment that she was causing more pain to her friend.

Hay Lin saw a look of extreme pain came across Will's face, then it was replaced with a blank look. Will grabbed Cornelia's finger and started bending it backwards. As Cornelia screamed in pain Will started speaking in a calming voice that frightened the others. "Why don't you quit poking me because it really is starting to annoy me. Cornelia last time I checked Caleb was a human being who has just as many rights as you do. I'm not stupid either I think I know who I am dating, and I do not need you to tell. Please move or I will break your fucking finger." Will then let go of Cornelia's finger.

As soon as she let go Cornelia was out of her way in a less than a second. Will then made her way towards her mom's corpse, then she removed the only thing that was covering Susan. Which was Caleb's trench coat. The others, expect Will, Irma, Caleb, and Yan Lin gasped in horror because they really have never seen anyone they knew dead before.

Susan looked horrible too, her clothes were all ripped up and she had deep cuts and bruises all over her body. Will went down on her knees and pulled out the heart.

Yan Lin gasped when she saw Will pull out the heart. Hay Lin looked at her grandma, but before she could question her behavior the old woman started speaking to Will in a urgent voice. "Will why are you doing this? It doesn't matter anyway Susan is dead. You'll only be hurting yourself more. I stood aside as you did it to the others, but I'm not going to let you do this you could die."

Will didn't face Yan Lin, she just kept looking at Susan before speaking. "Yan Lin I have to make her body presentable for heaven. She just can't go to heaven looking the way she does now. After all the shit that she had to go through with my uncle. All the beatings, all the cursing, all the nights that she was raped, and having much more done to her. She went through all that because of me. The least that I could do is make her body look good when I send her body there. Please let me do this Yan Lin, you of all people should understand how I'm feeling." As she talked about her mother her voice started to crack as she held back her tears.

Hay Lin looked at her grandma as she shook her head in defeat, before saying in a tired tone. "I can't stop you from doing this. I would have done the same if I was in your position. You must remember Will you could die from the lose of blood or from the pain. I also think that the people in heaven would fix her body when you send her to heaven."

Will then turned her head and looked Yan Lin in the eyes, then she started to smile. "Don't worry about me. You mustn't worry anyway it could cause you more wrinkles. Yan Lin you must remember I am the Keeper Of The Heart Of Candracar. I think I can handle this kind of pain."

Irma having had enough of their secret conversation said. "What are you two talking about? Will what are you about to do. Please tell us. Were your friends whatever you say we can handle."

Will winced in pain as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well I will tell you, but don't start yelling at me okay." She waited for them all to nod their heads before speaking. "You see you all thought that when we were given our guardian powers that the only powers that I had was sealing portals and transforming us into guardians. What you guys didn't know was that I had another power." Will stopped there to provide suspense.

The young air guardian started yelling at her. "Come on I can't take the suspense what was your other power!"

Will smiled at her before going on with her story. "My other power is I can take away a good person's pain. Like if one of you guys had a broken rib from fighting all I had to do was put my hand on your body and I could take away your pain. Haven't you guys ever wondered why you're never in any physical pain after we are done fighting?" Will asked them.

Taranee just shook her head in reply. "No I just thought that we were all just invincible. If you can take away a good person's pain, then why does Yan Lin not want you to use it? Does it also work when your not in your guardian form?"

"With all powers there is a good thing that comes with it and a bad thing. The good thing is that I can take away your pain, cuts, and bruises. The bad thing is that I have to have your pain instead. For example I take away a cut on your arm, but that same exact cut appears on my body along with all the pain. About your second question no it only works when I'm in my guardian form." Will said with a tired smile on her face.

Elyon was next to speak. "So you took away all the pain inflected on the others, but instead of getting rid of it you get stuck with all the pain. All this time you have been taking the blow for us, while all some of us did was argue with you. You had to deal with all the pain and you still helped us. You hated to be leader and still you stuck with us. Will Vandom your a true hero, leader, and guardian. I am truly honored to be friends with you." Elyon then bowed to Will which made that others gasp in surprise.

Will got up slowly and went towards Elyon. "Elyon don't bow to me I don't deserve it. I just don't like to see others suffer like I had to. I'm happy that you think of me that way, but I just did what I felt that I must do. My heart told me to heal my friends and I followed my heart. I know that you would have done the same so stop bowing." Elyon listened to the girl and hugged her. After they were done Will went over to Susan and transformed into her guardian form.

The Keeper got down on her knees and was about to put her hand on Susan's shoulder when all of a sudden Irma went over to her and grabbed her hand. Will lifted her head up to look at Irma with a confused look on her face. Hay Lin saw that Irma had a look of anger, worry, and concern flashing in her eyes.

Will then asked her best friend in a questioning tone. "Irma what the hell are you doing? I have to do this for my mom."

Suddenly something inside of Irma snapped and she slapped Will right across the face. Hay Lin was shocked because no matter how pissed Irma was at anyone she never actually hit someone. Hay Lin also heard everyone else gasp at what Irma just did. Everyone looked at Will and saw a look of awe and shock appear on her face.

It was silent for about 1 or 2 minutes before Irma's voice broke through the silence like a gun on a quiet night. "Will how dare you try to kill yourself. Your not doing this for your mom your doing this so you can escape what you are and your future. I know what your doing and don't try to argue with me about it. I know for a fact that you have lost to much blood and took one to many hits to live through what your about to do. The others didn't know that, but Caleb and I do. Will you can't kill yourself there are too many people in the world that would miss you." Irma finished her very serious lecture. While still holding Will's hand she pulled her away from her mom's corpse.

Caleb went over to Will and said to her in a worried and concerned tone. "Will you have no reason to kill yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. Your mom died saving you. She wanted to save you. No one forced her to." He tried to hug her, but Will pushed him away. A look of hurt crossed Caleb's face before it was replaced by worry and concern.

Just like with Irma something snapped inside of Will as she started yelling at him. "No reason to kill myself! NO REASON!! I can't stand that everyone that I love and care for suffers just because I'm alive! Ever since I was born people have suffered because of me! First my dad, then my mom, and now you guys! Slasher went after you two because of me!! Slasher killed my mom because of me!! Phobos sent my dad to prison because of me!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! IF I JUST END MY LIFE THEN YOU GUYS WON'T SUFFER ANYMORE OR DIE BECAUSE OF ME!!! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!!! THAT'S MY FUCKING REASON!!!!" Will screamed at Caleb who looked like he just got sucker punched in the face.

Then Irma got in Will's face and started screaming at her. "You think that by killing yourself that everything will better! WILL THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD YOU SAY!! You think that by killing yourself that we won't suffer anymore! BY KILLING YOURSELF YOU WOULD MAKE US SUFFER MORE!!! Will you're my best friend and I just can't stand aside and watch you end your life." Irma finished tears coming down her face as sobs shook her whole form.

Caleb now started talking to Will in a soothing and calm voice. "Will you're my best friend too and I can't watch you destroy your life. Besides your mom took that blast and died because she wanted you to live and experience life at it's fullest. Don't put your mom's sacrifice in vain. Use your pain and turn it into anger and determination. So the next time you meet Slasher you can get your revenge." Caleb looked into Will's eyes and grabbed her hands.

Hay Lin then decided to join in the conversation. "Will we need you here with us. Not because your the Keeper of the Heart or because your our leader. It's because your our friend and without you here our group just wouldn't be the same. We would be I.T.C.H instead of W.I.T.C.H." The others nodded their heads in agreement earning a small laugh from Will.

"I'm so sorry guys it's just that I am sick of being in pain and having people suffer cause I knew them. I'm sick of living in fear every fucking day of my life and keeping this secret. Because I knew that people would pity me and not understand me. I was being selfish trying to kill myself and like I said earlier I'm sorry." Will told them while looking down at her shoes to ashamed to look at them.

Irma smiled at her best friend. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked over and hugged her. "Will I think that since your in your guardian form we should go to Meridian to pay someone a little visit."

Apparently Will understood because a huge grin came across her face. She pulled out the heart said. "Guardians Unite." She opened a portal to Merdian then Will, Irma, and Caleb jumped through.

It took the others a couple of seconds to realize what happened, then they all went after them. Except for Yan Lin because she just remembered that she had a date with Eric's grandpa and she left her fortune cookies in the oven for too long.

(A/N Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's been a pretty boring month so instead of writing this down I did other shit. Also I lost interest after a while, it happens to me. I will try to update faster, but I'm not making any promise's. Hoped you liked the chapter and I know it was pretty boring, but I will put more action in later chapters. Please Read And Review. Later.)


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Timing

(A/N Guys I'm so sorry that it took forever to update. I've been pretty busy with different things. I am so happy that Christmas break is almost here. If you want to reread the last 4 chapters because I've fixed some errors, but not all of them I guess because I don't have spell check which by the way sucks for me. Thanks for all the reviews and please write more to me. Now enjoy the chapter.)

Last Time:

_Irma smiled at her friend and hugged her before saying. "Will I think that since your in your guardian form we should go to Meridian to pay someone a little visit." _

_Apparently Will understood because a huge grin came across her face. She pulled out the heart said. "Guardians Unite." She opened a portal to Merdian then Will, Irma, and Caleb jumped through._

_It took the others a couple of seconds to realize what happened, then they all went after them. Except for Yan Lin because she just remembered that she had a date with Eric's grandpa, and she left her fortune cookies in the oven for to long._

Chapter 5: Bad Timing

Will landed in Meridian and waited for the others to arrive. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees and started throwing up her lunch. '_Shit looks like I'm running out of energy. I can barely move without feeling pain all over my body. I think Slasher's mental breakdown is doing this to me. That means that Caleb will start feeling the effects soon if he is not feeling it already. I don't know how long I can keep up hiding my pain before the others realize. I have to find and rescue my dad before I can rest though._' Will thought to herself as she got up on shaky legs. Her vision was really blurry and she found it really hard to focus.

When she got up and tried to walk she fell down again in agony. She started coughing up blood and she noticed that the bandages on her right arm were already soaked with her blood. Will decided that she's going to have to fly instead of walking cause there is no chance in hell that she could walk.

Will turned her head as she saw the others come out of the fold. Once they where all here, she flew towards the fold and closed it. She felt pretty guilty about not telling the others how bad her health is, but if she did she would just be a burden to them. Will also noticed that Caleb wasn't wearing his trench coat, but was instead wearing her jacket.

"Caleb why didn't you grab your coat when I took it off my mom? You'll catch a cold wearing my jacket it's to small for you." She told him looking at him curiously. Caleb looked kind of funny wearing her jacket because it only came up to the top of his waist and the color was pink. Since he ripped off part of his shirt to use as bandages he would most likely catch a cold.

"I put my coat back on your mom. Since we have to leave her there. I thought that she deserves to be covered. Besides were coming back. I can't catch a cold anyway because I'm a rebel leader. We are to strong to get sick." Caleb replied looking up at Will and smiling at her.

"And that was Mr. Mancho wearing the pink jacket trying to act cool. Back to you fairy girl." Irma said acting like a news anchor. Caleb glared at Irma while everyone else started laughing.

Will could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back. She has cried too much in one day. "Thanks Caleb for doing that. Thank you Irma for the joke, I really needed it. But right now we should go to the Meridian prison before Narcissa attacks us again."

"Why do we need to go to the prison?" Taranee asked her leader confusion covering her features.

"Because that's where their holding my father." Will told the others bluntly deciding not to beat around the bush. As she said that her face clouded with darkness.

Before the others could ask anymore questions Will, Caleb, and Irma flew off (or in Caleb's case ran) in the direction of the Merdian prison.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" questioned Matt looking at the place that Will used to be at.

"Well I think that we all know what she meant by that. Her dad is in the Merdian prison." Elyon told him rolling her eyes at his stupid question.

"Well then that means that her father is a criminal that worked for Phobos." Cornelia replied jumping to conclusions like always.

"Do you think that they're planning on breaking him out. Cause we can't do that. That would make us just as bad as Narcissa or Phobos." Taranee told the others looking around her to see if anyone is listening.

"Why don't we just follow them and see what they're planning." Hay Lin told the others trying to avoid another arguement that was about to happen.

"Yeah I agree with Hay Lin lets go guys." Elyon ordered them. The others reluctantly followed Elyon and Hay Lin towards Meridian prison.

-----------

Will, Irma, and Caleb finally reached the prison. They all were dead tired, but they were all moving on sure will power and determination. Caleb opened the doors and they all went in cautiously.

When Caleb bumped into a guard he started yelling at them. "Hey what the hell are you kids doing here?! Do you know how dangerous it is here! Shoo all three of you! Before I get more people here and throw you in prison for breaking and entering!"

Irma then looked at the guard before laughing in his face. "Who do you think you are bossing us around? If you haven't noticed two of us are Guardians Of The Veil and one is a rebel leader. So I think that we should be bossing you around."

Will and Caleb laughed at the guards expression as he realized who they were. "Sor..Sorr..Sorry. I didn't know who you were. I am knew here and I used to live out in the country so I didn't know what you guys looked like. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me." The guard begged them.

"Hey it's okay sir. People make mistakes and keep up the good work." Caleb told the guard grinning at the poor man.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You guys are nothing like Phobos. He imprisoned me years ago for speaking out against him. It was very hard for my wife and I because she was pregnant with our son at the time." The guard babbled to them.

"That's terrible. Did everything turn out okay for you two?" Will asked looking down at the man.

"Yeah it did. Our son was born very healthy and we named him David after the man that broke me out of prison just before my wife had the baby." The guard told the others with a smile.

Will's eyes went wide when she heard the name David. "What was his last name?" She quickly asked the man in an urgent voice.

"Whose's?" the guard asked looking at Will confused.

"The man that saved you. My father was named David and he was a rebel leader years ago. I'm trying to find him." Will confessed to him.

"Sorry, but he only told me his first name. If it helps though he had the same hair color as you and he was a rebel leader. I don't really know what happened to him. I heard that he died." the guard said sadness clouding his face.

"Yeah that helps a lot thank you. That man had to be my dad. I don't think that he is dead either." Will told him smiling at the guard hoping against hope that the man was wrong about the part about her dad being dead.

The guard smiled back at her. "Then he has to be one proud man to see his daughter as one of the Guardians of the Veil. I think your right about him not being dead. A man like that can't be brought down that easily."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Will said as her voice choaked with emotions.

"No problem really. Glad I could help you guys. Now go and do what you were planning on doing before I stopped you."

Will, Caleb, and Irma waved at the man before going to the area where all the prisoners were held. Once they got there Will told them where to search. Caleb searches the cells towards the ground, Irma the middle, and Will at the very top.

It would make sense because the prison was in a huge a circle going up about fifty feet in the air. It would be easy to see the prisoners because the cells weren't that big and the bars were made by the magic of the Infinite City so it was like a flashlight was on 24/7.

"Did you find anyone that resembles him yet?!" Will shouted to the other two as she continued to search.

"I'm all done with my search! Sorry, but I couldn't find anyone that even resembles him!" Caleb shouted back at the red head.

"Yeah I'm done too! I had the same luck as Caleb!" Irma shouted back at Will.

Will sighed before she replied to her friends. "That's okay guys! Just rest and wait for me! I won't rest till I find him! Besides I'm not done searching yet!" She then continued on with her search, while Caleb and Irma rested.

"What is all the shouting about?" asked a calm and evil voice from one of the cells above them.

Once Caleb heard that voice his blood started to boil. "It's none of your business Phobos!" He shouted at the once mighty prince.

"Why if it isn't the rebel leader. Here to pay a visit?" asked Phobos with a wicked smirk.

"The only way I would visit you is if I was able to slit your throat afterwords." Caleb replied in a deadly voice as a shadow covered his face.

Irma glanced from Caleb to Phobos wondering why exactly Caleb hates Phobos so much besides ruining his world. She then took a glance at Will who was now close to the very top of the prison. When Phobos started talking again she finally looked at the bastard.

"So Caleb how are your parents. I've seen your father, but I've been wondering how your mother is? I always wanted to know is hell such a hot place." Phobos asked him laughing a maniacal laugh.

Something snap inside of Caleb when Phobos said those words. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S DEAD!!! YOUR LUCKY THAT YOUR INSIDE A CELL BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T THEN I WOULD RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs with so much malice in his voice that it made everyone in the room shiver in fear.

Phobos just laughed at him. "God maybe if I didn't kill your mother then she would have taught you some manners."

Caleb was about to jump into the air and climb up to the bastard to kill him when Will got in his way. Caleb just stopped and looked at the red headed girl in front of him. She had a look of sympathy on her face, but when Caleb looked into her eyes he saw rage and sadness swirl around her chocolate pools.

Caleb looked down at the ground because he just couldn't look at her face anymore it just hurt too much. He then tired to use as much dark emotions as he could so that he can say this to her. "Will get out of my way. You of all people should know how I feel right now. I want to kill him. I need to kill him." Then he took a chance, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "He took away one of the only people that truly cared if I lived or died. I've wanted to kill him for so long and I have a chance. Why should I show sympathy for a man who never showed it to anyone before. Will you have to let me do this."

Caleb saw that he struck a nerve because now it was Will's turn to look at the ground. When she spoke to him her voice held a lot of emotions, but the biggest ones were grief and sadness. "Caleb I know how you feel more than anyone else can. Your pain is so much like mine that it hurts just looking at you sometimes. If you fight him now you will die. You have to wait till you regain your strength before you can kill him because without your full strength your no match for him."

Will then lifted her head and looked into Caleb's eyes and he saw right into her soul. When she said these next words he knew that she truly felt that way about him. "I don't want him to take away one of the only people that truly cared if I lived or died. Caleb right now your the most important person in my life. Your one of my best friend. That's why I can't just sit aside and let you throw away everything you've worked so hard to achieve. You don't have to show him sympathy, but if you do then that would show that your a human and not a cold blood monster like him or my Uncle. Just don't throw your life away because this is your chance you will have more chances I promise. Caleb I can't lose you, I need you here with me. I may be sounding selfish right now, but it's true I can't live without you." Will finished what she was saying as a single tear slide down her cheek.

Caleb felt two different emotions when Will said those words. First he felt really guilty for just about ruining his life just because Phobos pissed him off. The second was happiness because Will practically declared her undying love for him. Caleb couldn't believe this was happening to him. '_Ever since I first laid eyes on her I felt a deep connection with her. I think that back then I loved her, but when I saw Cornelia I was filled with lust and thought that was love. Will was always there for me even through the worst, but Cornelia would just bitch and complain about getting her clothes dirty and would show off in front of the others. I always hated that in a person, but I was so filled with lust that I thought that it was alright because I loved her. _

'_Then when Will started dating Matt did I really start to let my feelings for her show. I pretty much stayed in Meridian most of the time because I couldn't stand Cornelia trying to control me and seeing Will with Matt. It broke my heart and filled me with intense jealousy every time he kissed her. I wanted to be the one kissing her not him. I used to alway's compare myself with him wondering why she chose him over me. I spent night's only getting an hour of sleep because my heart ached so bad._

'_Then I noticed that it wasn't working out with them and they were always arguing about Will always hanging out with me or that she never talks to him. I decided to stay on Earth and be their with her through the worst. I knew that I loved her more than anything in the world. The fact that she is happy or sad can either make me happy or break my heart. I will do anything to keep her from suffering even at the expense of my own happiness. That's how I knew that this is love because my parents loved each other like that. I just hope that we don't suffer the same fate that my parents did._' Caleb thought going over on how exactly he came to realize that he loved Will.

Caleb then swiftly went up to Will and put both of his hands on her shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes so that she can read his emotions and look into his soul. "Okay I will wait for my revenge, but I'm only doing this for you. Will there's something I've been meaning to say to you for a long time, but I've been to stupid to realize it till just recently. About 3 months ago to be exact, but I was to scared to say it." He told her with a small smile on his lips. His palms were sweaty and he tried to stop his rapid shaking.

Will looked at him like he was crazy. "Wait you scared. The mighty rebel leader scared of saying something to little old me." She joked with him trying to make light of the conversation.

Caleb laughed with her for a couple of seconds before continuing in a voice full of passion. "Yeah even I get scared. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way for me. I didn't quite know how to tell you Will. I have to tell you this. I lov.." Before he could finish what he was saying Hay Lin had to ruin the moment.

"Finally we caught up with you guys. God I can't believe how far ahead you were." Hay Lin chirped as the others came up behind her. She didn't even noticed that she just ruined a good and very important moment.

Caleb, Will, Irma, most of the criminals, and even Phobos was pissed by the fact that they had to ruin the moment.

'_I was so close to telling her about my undying love. THIS NOT FAIR!!_' Caleb screamed inside his mind.

'_He was so close to telling me that he loved me. I'm so sure about that. FUCK THIS IS NOT EVEN FAIR!!!!_' screamed Will inside her mind.

'_I can't believe that just happened. Caleb was two fucking words away from telling Will that he loved her. THIS NOT RIGHT!! I WILL GET YOU ALL FOR RUINING THIS!! PAYBACK'S A BITCH!!!_' Irma threatened in her mind. She stood by the whole time waiting for them to say that they loved each other. Now because of the others it has all gone to hell.

'_DAMN YOU AIR GUARDIAN!! YOU RUINED THE BEST SOAP OPERA THAT I EVER SAW!! IF I WASN'T IN THIS PRISON I WOULD KILL YOU!!!!_' screamed Phobos in his mind. Don't think that he's going soft or anything. He just loves his soap opera's.

The others didn't even realize what they just ruined here, but the others looked like they could kill them. Cornelia was the first to notice Will and Caleb. "Caleb why do you look like your about to kiss Will?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

The others looked at the two with confused looks. Will and Caleb then realized that they were still in a very intimate position. Both blushed about ten shades of red and quickly pulled a part.

"What was that all about?" Taranee asked Irma. All she got in reply was a glare that would rival Narcissa's. "Aparently we did miss something important." She muttered to herself.

"So Will did you find your dad yet?" Hay Lin asked trying to get the glares off of her.

That seemed to make Will get back on track. "Shit I forgot for a moment there. Thanks for reminding me Hay Lin." She then turned towards Caleb and smirked at him. "Sorry but how about we have our little talk later. Somewhere quite and remote so that no one interrupts us."

Caleb grinned at her. "Sure but I pick the time and place. I won't tell you either, so you'll just have to wait."

Will pouted in disappointment. "Not fair I'm not a very patient person ask Irma." They all turned towards Irma who was nodding her head so fast that it looked like it could fall off at any minute.

"Too bad looks like you have to learn how to be patient." Caleb simply replied as he lightly flicked her nose. Will, Irma, and all the criminals looked pissed at the rebel leader for making them wait.

One of the criminals even shouted at Caleb. "How dare you make us wait. We want to watch the show it was getting good and we haven't had any good entertainment in a long time." Everyone ignored the criminal as the others went back on their search for Will's dad.

They looked everywhere for him and they all argued with Phobos (especially Elyon) in the process. Finally Will looked at the very last cell at the very top of the prison and saw a shadowed figure. She couldn't tell what the person looked like or what his shape was. Will pulled out the heart so she could see, but when she saw the figure she choked back a sob.

The person was a man who had to be around 6' 1" and he looked very strong. He looked around to be around 32 years of age, and his clothes looked really worn and old. He also had the same hair and eye color as Will, but his facial features were different than her's. Will looked more like her mother. She was shocked at how much he looked liked Slasher that she could tell how that bastards plan worked so well. She knew now that this was David Vandom her real father.

Will shouted towards the others. "I found him! Don't come up here! I'll take care of this!" The others stopped searching and waited together on the ground.

Using the heart to suck in the magic surrounding her fathers cell Will hesitantly went inside and faced her dad. She noticed something was wrong the minute she saw him. His eyes which Will remembered used to be full of warmth and kindness were now cold and blank. Also he wasn't moving at all not even an inch. The only reason she knew that he was alive was because of his even breathing.

"Dad are you there?" Will asked him. She didn't get nothing in reply. "Come on it's me Will. You know your daughter." Still nothing. Will was now getting very desperate. "Come on I'm your little angel remember? You have to remember I need your help. Daddy I have to tell you something really important and I can't tell you if you don't respond to a word I'm saying." Still absolutely nothing happened.

Will could feel herself breaking down and she tried as hard as she could to stop it from happening. How would you feel if you saw your mother die right in front of you and your father not even acknowledging her existence. Will fell to her knees in defeat and sobbed into her hands.

-----------

After about 6 minutes of crying Will faintly heard a deep voice say her name. She ignored it and continued crying into her hands. That's what she's been doing a lot lately is crying. Everytime she cried she felt very weak and helpless, but that's what she's been feeling like today.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder did she finally stop crying and looked up. She gasped when she saw her father's warm and kind eyes looking back at her. Before she could reply her dad quickly embraced her in a hug, and started talking to her. "Will it's okay. Don't cry now I'm here. It's okay I'll never leave you again I promise." He then pulled her back gently and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"How is this possible? Before you didn't even answer me when I talked to you, but now..." Will was about to finish talking when her dad put his finger on her lips.

"Shush I'll explain. When I was captured Phobos put a spell on me that made me not be able to move my body, but I was able to see and hear everything that goes on around me. The spell would only work when I'm around people so that I couldn't tell them that I'm not my brother. It was pure torture. The only way to break the spell was if you or your mother were here and were in extreme emotional pain. That's why they put me here, so that you wouldn't find me and save me." David explained to his daughter.

"Dad I'm so glad that your here. When I tell you this you'll probably hate me though." Will told her dad looking down in sadness.

David wanted to know what happened to his daughter over the years. '_She used to be full of happiness and life. Now it's completely changed. What happened that would make her think that I hate her? I could never hate Will._' "Will what are you talking about? Why would I hate you."

"Because it's my fault that mom's dead." Will replied as tears started coming down her face again.

The red headed man felt his heart break when he heard his daughter say that one sentence. "Will what happened exactly to your mom? How did she die? Tell me what happened during my absence." David ordered her as he gently touched her shoulder.

So Will told him everything that happened. Living with Fred, what he did to Susan and her, how they left him, how he found them, when Will found out about what she really was, seeing Susan die, and Susan's last words. Will told him everything that happened to her in her entire life.

When she finished she looked back up at her dad to find him crying. Will felt horrible she tried to pull away from him, but he keep a firm grip on her waist. "Dad let me go. I know that you hate me right now because I killed mom. Just save yourself the trouble cause I'm used to feeling pain."

David looked down at Will shocked that she would say something like that. "I won't let you go Will. Why would I hate you when it's clearly my brothers fault. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and mom, but I promise that I will be the dad that you always wanted. Right now we need to just have a good cry. Both of us. I know that your still feeling grief because you think that this is your fault, but it's not. Will I did the same thing when I lost my parents I blamed myself. I know that you will probably never get over this cause I am still not over my parents deaths, but I know that over time it will hurt less and less. Right now we both need to get this out of our systems." David then grabbed the back of Will's head and forced it roughly into his chest.

At first Will didn't do anything, then she thought over what her dad said and the fact that her mom is gone forever. Soon she was crying into her dad's chest, while he was crying and whispering soothing words into her ear. They stayed that way for who know's how long, but when Will was done crying she felt much better than she did before. They pulled apart and both gave weak smiles at the other.

"So do you feel better?" asked David rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

Will grinned at David. "Yeah I feel a lot better than I did before. Thank you." She told him giving him a quick hug.

"Your welcome angel." David told her. Will smiled at her nickname that her dad gave her when she was younger. "Come on honey let's go and meet up with your friends."

"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to change first." Will asked him trying not to be rude.

David looked down at his clothes and back up at Will confused. "I think that I look fine in these clothes. I mean sure they are about 11 years old, but I don't have any other clothes." David confessed grinning sheepishly.

Will sighed at her father. "Fine maybe we can get some new clothes when we get back to Earth." She told him putting her hands on her hips.

David laughed at Will. He ruffled her hair, which caused her to glare at him. "I swear you act just like your mom. Always complaining about the way I dress. I thought that you liked it when I ruffled your hair?"

The keeper smiled at her dad. "Mom has always said that I'm her little clone. Dad I hate to break this to you, but I always hated it when you messed up my hair. Don't tell me that you thought I used to like it because I would tell you flat out that I hated it." She lectured her clueless father.

"Okay your right, but I like to annoy you sometimes. I'm a parent it's my job, but enough with the complaining we need to go." David said trying to stop another arguement that was bound to happen. He was never good at argueing with women especially his wife and daughter.

They started walking towards the exit when suddenly Will screamed out in agony as she once again fell to her knees. She then started throwing up as she clutched her ribs.

"WILL!!!" screamed David as he was quickly at her side. He noticed that instead off food she was throwing up blood and water. '_Fuck! She's bleeding from the inside. It must be Fred's mental breakdown that did this to her. She's been walking around instead of resting that's definitely not good._'

When Will finished throwing up a couple of minutes later she started breathing shallow breaths like the wind was knocked out of her. David knew that she needed to go to the hospital fast, but he also knew that they couldn't do anything to save her. He knew a place that could save her.

David quickly scooped up his daughter, holding her like he used to hold her as a child and jumped out of the cell. What he forgot to realize was the fact that his cell was fifty feet up in the air. He felt like he could kick himself at how easily he forgot that big detail.

He noticed Will's friends and he started yelling for them to help him. An Asian girl with two long black pigtails was the first to notice him. She flew up in the air and started waving her arms at them while a look of concentration came across her face. David felt himself gently falling to the ground instead of the fast speed that he was going at. Soon he felt his feet touch the ground as Will's friends crowded around them.

"OH MY GOD!!! What happened to Will?!" screamed the Asian girl that saved him and Will.

"What happened?" asked a young black girl with huge glasses and black braided hair.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" screamed a teenage boy of around 15 with shaggy brown hair and emerald colored eyes. David thought he kind of looked familiar, but he couldn't place any names. The other teens finally gave David and his daughter some space.

The boy then went up to David and gave a worried glance toward Will. "Sorry about that Mr.Vandom, but with this group it's kind of hard to control them."

A browned haired girl then whispered to a short blonde haired girl in pigtails. "Geez Caleb sure wants to impress the folks huh. I mean seriously how obvious can a person get." The two started giggling and the boy named Caleb glared at the two girls before turning back toward David.

"When did she collapse?" asked Caleb his voice dripping with worry and concern.

David looked at Caleb shocked. "Wait how did you know about..."

Before David could finish the brown haired girl interrupted him. "We know because we were there when Will was attacked. Actually only Caleb and I that is. Caleb is the guy trying to impress you right now."

"Irma can you stop it. I'm not trying to impress him. Just because he's Will's father doesn't mean that I'm trying to impress him." Caleb replied glaring at the girl.

David looked at the two before gasping in realization. "Caleb and Irma huh. I think that I know who you two are." The two gave him confused looks. "What I mean to say is that I might know your parents." David quickly finished for them as he blushed a little in embarrassment. "Caleb is your father's name Julian."

"Yeah so you knew my dad then." Caleb said rather than asked.

"Yup. We fought a lot of battles together and we both were rebel leaders. I heard him talk about a son of his named Caleb. Bragged that you would be a rebel leader by 10." David laughed remembering his fellow comrade.

"Too bad that he was wrong. My father gets carried away sometimes, but he wasn't to far off. I was a rebel leader at 14. What kind of comeback did you come up with?"

"That my little girl would be Leader of the Guardians by 8." David replied grinning. "I guess I was a little off too." He then looked at Irma and asked. "What are your parents names?"

(A/N I have no idea what Irma's mom's name is so I'm just going to wing it. Please tell me what her name is because I forgot.)

"Thomas and Jessica Lair." Irma replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

David started laughing, but when Irma gave him a weird look he explained himself. "Well you could say that your parents never really got along when they were younger. Your father was a rule breaker and your mother was a goody goody."

Irma's eyes went wide in shock. "Wait Dad was never a rule breaker. He's a cop for crying out loud. Are you sure that you have the right person?"

The older man started laughing at the part of him being a cop. Even after all these years it still cracks him up when he hears that Tom became a police officer. "I'm sure Irma. Before he became a cop he was a huge rule breaker and alway's got in trouble for very hilarious pranks. Back at college your dad was supposed to help a police officer at the police station for a detention that he got for a really bad prank that he pulled. At first he hated it and complained about how stupid it was, but then he started to like it and found it really cool. After he married your mom he went in the force and was happy when he was accepted." David told her having a far away look in his eyes.

"WHAT!! He always yells at me for breaking the rules and getting in trouble. I am so using blackmail on him when I get home." Irma said with a wicked grin and a evil sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah enough with sidetracking. We have to get Will some medical attention." Caleb told the others.

David was brought back from his memories as he remembered that his daughter was very close to dying. "Yeah lets go." David ordered the others.

As they all were walking out the front doors of the prison they all heard a huge 'BANG' come from inside the prison. Thinking quickly they all went back into the prison. They gasped at what they saw.

Because what they saw was none other than...

To Be Continued...

(A/N Ohhh Cliff Hanger. I bet that you all want to kill me now for doing this. I am sorry that it has been like almost 3 months since I last updated, but give me a break. I didn't know how to start this chapter and where to go on it, but this story is not dead. BELIEVE IT!!!! I watch way to much Naruto. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6: I Will Protect You

(A/N I'm glad that people like my story. Thanks for all the reviews, even though I wished that I had more, but no use crying over spilled milk. I would like to thank all the people that did review, without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far with my story. I would like to say that thank god that it's Christmas break and I'm off for a week and a half from school. Tonight I'm watching all the Inuyasha movies tonight on Adult Swim. I recommend that you watch it as well because Inuyasha is the shit. Anyway on with chapter 6. Remember that I do not own anything except for a couple of things.)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

Last Time:

_"Yeah enough with sidetracking. We have to get Will some medical attention." Caleb told the others._

_David was brought back from his memories as he remembered that his daughter was very close dying. "Yeah lets go." David ordered the others. _

_As they all were walking out the front doors of the prison they all heard a huge 'BANG' come from inside the prison. Thinking quickly they all went back into the prison. They gasped at what they saw._

_Because what they saw was none other than..._

Chapter 6: I Will Protect You

Narcissa and her knights of Vengence. They blew a hole in the ceiling and now Narcissa was talking to Phobos, while the knights were fighting the guards.

"Who are these guys?" asked David as he eyed the evil warriors.

"The old hag is Narcissa, while the others are her knights. There's a lot more to this story, but we have to fight before she free's Phobos." Cornelia told David going into her fighting stance.

The other Guardians started fighting the knights and defending the guards. David looked at Caleb and saw that he was about to join in the fighting too. Just as he was about to help Matt and Blunk, David yelled out towards him. "Caleb come back here!"

Caleb turned to look at David wondering what the hell he wanted. "Caleb I want you to take care of Will for me." Was his short reply.

"Wh.. Wha.. What why?" Caleb stuttered unable to form words.

"Because I know that you care for her a lot. Since your younger than me you can get her to safety faster than I can."

"What you can't think about fighting these guys. It's been years since you've fought anyone. You'll be destroyed."

"You have seen my brother Caleb." When Caleb nodded David continued. "Then you know about his monster form."

It took Caleb only a second for him to get what he was saying. "Okay give her to me." David then gently handed Will over to the young rebel. "Do you really trust me that much?" He asked as he held Will protectively to his chest.

"Of course I trust you Caleb. If I didn't then why would I hand over the only thing that matters to me. Besides I know that you have more than friendly feelings for my daughter." David told him with a small chuckle. Caleb blushed at least ten shades of red.

"Thank you sir, but how did you know that I care for her that much?" asked Caleb wanting to know how a man that he only knew for around ten minutes could figure him out so easily.

"Because I did the same thing with Will's mother. It was easy to figure you out." David replied with a sad look in his eyes at the mention of his late wife.

"I'm truly sorry about your loss. I know what Will's going through. My mother was killed in front of me as well." Caleb replied with a haunting look in his eyes.

David looked at Caleb sizing him up for a couple of minutes before saying. "Go and take good care of my daughter. Don't worry I'll find you just make sure she's okay."

The two men smiled at each other before Caleb started to run out of the prison. Before he left though he heard David scream to no one in particular. "ALL YOU GUYS BETTER BE READY BECAUSE THE WHITE TIGER IS BACK AND READY TO KICK SOME ASS!!!"

Caleb smiled and had an amazed look in his eyes. The reason for that is because when he was younger his father told him stories about the white tiger. He was a great beast who fought for the good of all Meridian, but Caleb just thought that he was just a myth like Hellblade The Slasher.

"Guess I was wrong again." Caleb whispered to himself smirking at how the tide of the battle was now in their favor.

--------

(Back At The Prison With The Others)

Irma was trying to fight Miranda when she heard David start screaming. "ALL YOU GUYS BETTER BE READY BECAUSE THE WHITE TIGER IS BACK AND READY TO KICK SOME ASS!!!"

She was shocked that he would say something like that, but she also thought that it was pretty cool. Then she heard a loud and firce some roar. When she heard that she quickly turned her head and gasped at what she was witnessing.

She saw a half human half animal right where David used to be. He looked to be a tiger or something, but she couldn't really tell. Then David roared again it was so loud that it shook the whole prison. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the beast.

"What happened to him?" asked Taranee who was right by Irma. Irma didn't even realize that she was by her because she was so busy watching David.

'_He's just like his brother, but I don't feel afraid. Actually I feel very safe. Slasher did say earlier that every member of the Vandom clan could transform into monsters depending on their personality. So I guess that David is a great white tiger that protects everyone. Looking at him makes me wonder what Will is going to turn into when she transforms._' Irma thought to herself with a smirk.

"I think that we should attack it. That thing is a monster." Cornelia told the others getting ready to attack the tiger. Before she could though Irma got in her way. "Irma get out of my way. It will kill us all if we don't kill it now."

"Enough!! That's David and he's trying to protect us." Irma told the others.

Hay Lin's eyes went wide in shock. "That can't be David. David isn't a monster."

When David was done transforming Elyon realized who that beast really was. "Guys Irma's right that's not a monster. That's White Fang the Great White Tiger. He was a fighter for the rebels in the past. He is on our side." She told the others her voice filled with awe.

"How do you know this?" questioned Cornelia narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Because one of my jobs as Queen is to learn the past of Merdian. White Fang was in a lot of the history books that were written more than a decade ago." Elyon told Cornelia glaring at her friend for questioning her.

"Irma how did you know that he was David?" Hay Lin asked looking at the Water Guardian.

"Because Slasher told Will, Caleb, and I that his family was able to transform into monsters when they were 16 years of age. The monster that they looked like was based on their personality. Also that was where David was last standing and when he screamed it started to turn into a roar."

"Wait so that means that since David is Will's father then that means that when Will is 16 that she is going to turn into a monster too. That's crazy." Taranee said more to herself than to the others.

"Yup." Was Irma's only answer.

Another roar stopped the girls from continuing with their conversation. Irma looked at now fully transformed David and was mesmerized by his beauty. His fur was pure white except for gray stripes on his back and he was about three times bigger than a regular tiger. His eyes were the same color as it was when he was in his human form, and his whiskers were long and looked pretty sharp. His claws looked like they could slice a person in half with just one attack, and his tail was very long and looked as dangerous as his claws were.

White Fang growled and showed his teeth. They were huge and very sharp. Irma felt a little sorry for the person that would suffer through his bite.

White Fang turned towards the girls and started talking in a deep voice that was almost completely different from his other voice. "All of you stay where you are. I'll take care of these guys."

Narcissa quickly ordered her Knights. "Knights defend me now!" The knights all went to protect their mistress, while she continued to talk to Phobos.

White Fang quickly started fighting the knights, while the others listened to the tiger and stayed where they were. Irma went down to get Matt and Blunk off of the ground. She gasped when she saw that Frost was right over them ready to strike.

Matt grabbed Irma and pushed her out of the way before Frost could hurt her. "MATT!!" Irma screamed as Frost's sword sliced the boys back.

The Earth boy screamed in pain and fell to his knees. His blood was spilled everywhere and his shirt was sliced in half. Frost went to attack him again, but White Fang ran over to them and sliced Frost's right arm off with his claws.

Irma went over to Matt and started crying at his fallen form. His back looked terrible, but at least the cut wasn't that deep. It was just really long. It went to the top of his left shoulder to the right of his hip.

The other Guardians and Elyon were about to go down there to try and help, but White Fangs voice stopped them. "Don't move an inch. It's too dangerous right now. Don't worry I will protect these three." White Fang then went back to fighting the Knights.

Irma still continued to cry by Matt's side. This was all her fault that he was hurt and was close to dying or he already could be dead. Suddenly Matt started to move, but when he tried he screamed in pain.

"Matt don't try to move your injured." Irma tried to say to the determined young man.

"I just can't stay here and rest. I need to show that I'm as good as a warrior as Caleb is and I need to protect you from harm." Matt then realized what he just let slip and blushed.

Irma blushed as well and looked away from him. "Matt you don't need to prove that your better than Caleb and I don't need protection either." She then realized that her heart was beating ten times faster than it should have and her palms were starting to sweat.

Matt then with all his might got up and sat down looking at Irma with a smile on his face. "Yes I do have to prove myself Irma. Unlike you I don't any powers given to me and I have to train to be able to prove myself. I also have to protect you because I think that I'm falling for you."

"What that can't be right. I thought that you liked Will she is your girlfriend by the way. You can't possibly have feelings for me." Irma replied looking kind of scared at this turn of events. Normally it's someone else in the group that has a guy declare that they like them. It never happens to her.

"I am right that I have feelings for you. What about Will?" When Irma gave him a confused look he explained himself. "At first I liked Will, but when we started dating we both realized that we weren't meant for each other. It was little crushes that we both had and I think that both of us were waiting for the other to say that it was over. I only think of Will now as a sister. I started having more than friendly feelings for you when I started hanging out with you and Will. Don't ask me exactly when it started because I don't have an answer for that."

Irma was shocked and confused as ever. Sure she thought he was hot and she too had feelings for him, but she never would have thought that he would return her feelings.

Matt smiled at her and it made her heart stop. "So do you feel the same way?" He innocently asked her. Instead of saying something Irma just leaned closer to Matt and placed her lips on his. When Matt realized what was going on he kissed her back.

------------

"IRMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" screamed Cornelia who didn't hear what they were saying, but she definitely saw them kissing. The two kissing didn't hear a word that she said.

The others looked just as shocked as Cornelia was. Well everyone except for Hay Lin who heard what they were saying. "How can Irma and Matt do this to Will after all the shit that happened to her." Taranee said pissed off that they could betray their friend like that.

"Yeah I agree this is fucking bullshit. Irma is supposed to be Will's best friend and Matt is supposed to be her boyfriend. Now they are both kissing behind her back." Elyon said looking like she could kill them both.

"Guys maybe Will wouldn't care if this happened." Hay Lin tired to reason with the others as they continued to watch Matt and Irma kiss.

The others looked at Hay Lin like she had a serious problem. "Hay Lin, Will just lost her mother. Do you really think that she would be happy that her best friend and boyfriend are kissing behind her back." Elyon told her, while the others nodded in agreement.

Before Hay Lin could up with a comeback Narcissa and Phobos's laughter stopped what everyone was doing. Narcissa lifted up her staff and electricity shot out from it going directly at Phobos's cell. The good guys gasped in shock when the bars disappeared and Phobos casually walked out of his cell.

Cedric, Phobos's right hand man, started talking to his master from his own cell. "My Lord free me please and I will destroy those Guardians for you. I will redeem myself for my earlier failures."

Phobos thought it over before freeing Cedric and making him return to his normal size. "I have another job for you Cedric. You will pay me back by killing the leader of the Guardians and the rebel leader. They're very weak right now and they're separated from the rest of the group. So it won't be too hard to kill them. Now go!" He ordered his lackey in a cold tone.

Cedric bowed in respect. "Yes my lord. It is an honor to be in your services again." He hissed as he stood upright again.

He started making his way towards the exit when the Guardians and Elyon got in his way. "Where do you think your going?" asked Elyon her hands crackling with white magic.

"Ahh Elyon long time no see. I was just going to kill your friends now move aside little girl." Cedric demanded getting ready to attack her.

"Cedric don't bother fighting them. Leave them to us, you still have a mission to finish." Phobos ordered. He lifted his hand and black colored magic wrapped around all the Guardians, Elyon, White Fang, Matt, and Blunk.

"I can't move my body!" yelled Cornelia as she tried to move. The others had the same luck as her.

Cedric was now to the door, when White Fang screamed out. "Cedric I will kill you if you move another inch!"

Phobos and Narcissa started laughing at him as he struggled to move. "I don't think that you should be making the threats here White Fang." Phobos then shot a ball of black magic at White Fang. Once it made contact White Fang yelled in pain as the bad guys started laughing at him.

Soon Cedric was gone and was slithering at a very fast pace. The good guys tried their hardest to break free, but the harder they tried the tighter the magical ropes became.

"We have to break free or Will and Caleb are done for." Cornelia gasped out. She looked around desperately for anyway for her to break Phobos's concentration. A wicked grin came across her face when she saw a huge piece of rock (that fell from the ceiling earlier) nearby.

Cornelia used all her mind power to lift that piece of rock up quietly into the air. She could have laughed when she saw that no one saw the rock. She then pushed the rock forward so that it collided with Phobos's back. The plan was a success. He screamed in pain and shock as he fell to the ground.

The others broke free as soon as Phobos was hit. Cornelia tried to fly but she used to much energy and she felt her body start falling to the ground. As she was falling to the ground the others didn't even notice. When Elyon turned her head and saw the Earth Guardian falling to the ground she screamed and flew towards her friend.

The others tried to reach her too, but it was no use she was falling way to fast. White Fang started running at a very fast pace trying to get to Cornelia. Right when she was 5 feet from the ground White Fang dived right under her saving her life.

"Lets destroy these guys." Hay Lin said after she was sure that Cornelia was safe.

"Sorry but we have to go. Say hi to Will and Caleb for me." Narcissa said opening a portal behind her. The other Knights went in, followed by Phobos, and last Narcissa who closed the portal behind her.

"Shit we have to go. Anyone who can't walk right now climb on my back." White Fang ordered the others. Irma quickly put Matt's arm over her shoulder and helped him up. She quickly helped him get on top of White Fang, then she grabbed Blunk and threw him on his back.

"Is that all?" White Fang asked. When he saw the others nod in agreement he started talking again. "Keep up with me. I can track them down using my nose. I have to say that I can go pretty fast and I won't slow down either if your left behind. All of you on my back hold on tight." With that said the others went after Will and Caleb.

-----------

(With Will And Caleb)

After running for about 15 minutes Caleb was getting very tired. He had to keep moving though because he had to protect Will. He looked down at the young woman in his arms, she looked very pale and was shaking really bad.

'_This isn't good at all. Will really needs a doctor right now, but thanks to that old hag we have to wait to heal her. Slasher's mental breakdown is starting to affect me too. I used to be able to run faster than this and I never was tired like this before. Also this pain I'm feeling is nothing that I have ever felt before. I have to keep going though, I promised David that I would protect Will. I will not let no harm come to her. This I swear with my life._' Caleb vowed in his head.

Caleb reached a forest a couple of minutes later, he continued to run till he reached a river. When he looked at the water he didn't realize how thristy he really was till then. He went up to the river with Will still in his arms, and looked around and noticed a tree nearby. He went up to it and gently placed Will at the base of the tree.

It was very nice outside and the temperature was around the mid sixties. Caleb getting sick of wearing the pink jacket that Will gave him took it off quickly and set it beside Will. He then looked down at his torn up shirt and took that off too setting it on top of the jacket. He figured that he could use it as bandages because the ones that he put on Will earlier were already covered with blood.

He looked for something that he could use as a cup so that in cause Will woke up he could give her some water. He kept looking till he saw a small piece of log with a hole in it. He pick it up and check for anything that was wrong with it, but when he didn't find any he went to the river and scooped up some water. Once the water touched his dried and chapped lips he quickly drank the water greedily, after it was all gone he went for more and more till he was on his 7th cup.

When he felt like he wasn't going to die of thrist anymore he got up and started walking towards Will. He picked his shirt up from the ground as he went and started tearing it in half. Once he got to her he went down on his knees, he grabbed her right arm and started to unwrap the bloody bandages.

When Caleb saw the wound he gasped at how bad it looked. It got far worse than it was when she first got sliced, if that could have been possible. He quickly used his cup and poured some water on the wound to wash it out. He saw Will flinch and groan in pain as soon as the water touched her skin. He used a small piece of his shirt to wipe off the remaining blood and he tried to clean the wound the best he could. "Sorry Will, but this will have to do for now. The others will be hear soon, then we can take you to a real doctor." Caleb whispered to her. He knew that she was out cold, but he had to talk the silence was killing him.

After he was done cleaning the wound, Caleb used one of his ripped up sleeves to wrap around Will's wound. "Will this is all my fault. If I would have figured out how to defeat Slasher's mental breakdown earlier then you wouldn't be like this."

Suddenly he heard a very weak and raspy voice say in just above a whisper. "Yeah but if you did then you would be the one looking like me." Caleb looked like he just got smacked in the face with a iron bat when he heard that voice.

"How are you still awake? Your wounds are to serious and you lost way too much blood to even be awake right now. How is this possible?" Caleb asked the now awake Will Vandom.

Will weakly smiled at him. 'Well when I heard you beating yourself up over my injures I got pretty angry. This is not your fault Caleb, it is Slasher's fault. If you didn't absorb Slasher's attack when you did, then I wouldn't be here right now. So quit giving yourself a hard time." She told Caleb as she tried to sit up straight. When she realized that she wasn't able to hardly move she turned towards Caleb. "Caleb could you be a dear and help me up? I can't do it right now I used up to much energy earlier." She asked him sweetly.

Caleb did as he was told and helped Will sit up straight. After he helped Will up he went over to the river to get more water. He went back over to Will and he helped her drink the water. He kept repeating this process till Will said that she was good.

"Are you sure I don't mind getting you another cup." Caleb told her with a worried look.

"Caleb I'm fine and besides you need to rest too. I wasn't the only one that was attacked by mental breakdown." Will replied weakly patting the space next to her.

Caleb went down and sat where Will told him to sit. They stayed quiet and instead of a ackward silence they had a comfortable silence.

Will broke the silence 5 minutes later by asking Caleb. "What happened to the others and why are we here? Last time I checked I was still in my Dad's prison cell."

Caleb then retold her what happened during her absence. After he was done telling her, Will had a thoughtful look on her face which told Caleb that she was thinking over what he said. "So my Dad actually trusts you that much huh." She said a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah I guess. Why aren't you asking me about anything else though?" Caleb asked the red headed Guardian turning his head to look at her.

"Because I knew that my Dad had a monster form since I already met his brother and he told me the story that I just don't feel like repeating right now. I'm glad that Dad's monster form is as great as he is. About him jumping off of a ledge and falling 50 feet in the air, well my Mom always told me that my Dad was very forgetful at times, especially when someone was in danger of getting hurt or was about to die. Everything else is what usually happens when we fight the bad guys. Narcissa tries to do something crazy and we stop them. No big deal." Will explained to him with a 'I really don't care look' on her face.

Then out of nowhere a very snake like voice broke the moment that the two were having. "Not quite Guardian." Caleb and Will quickly recognized that voice. It was none other than Lord Cedric, Prince Phobos's right hand man.

Caleb quickly got in front of Will as she struggled to get up and help fight. "Come out you overgrown snake!" yelled the young rebel leader.

"If you insist." Was Cedric's simple reply. Suddenly the snake beast appeared right in front of the two teenagers. "Hello long time no see. I'll make sure you pay for the humiliation that you gave me with your lives." Cedric hissed glaring at Caleb and Will.

"Yeah like that will happen. I can take you down with one hand behind my back." Caleb told the over grown lizard.

"I would like to see that happen since you used up most of your energy already."

"I don't need my full power to beat you!" yelled Caleb charging at the monster. With my swipe of Cedric's tail Caleb was thrown to the side smacking against a tree.

"CALEB!!" screamed Will. She tried to get up and go over to him, but she just fell to the ground again screaming in pain.

Caleb tried to get up and after several tries he was able to stand up. He grabbed a fallen branch and ran towards Cedric again, and like before he was thrown up against a tree with one swipe of Cedrics tail.

This happened 5 more times and Cedric was now getting very bored of this boy. "Is that all that you've got? I think you have gotten weaker since our last encounter. Getting too used to peace boy that's what made you so weak, along with this Guardian." Cedric told Caleb as he once again was smacked with the snakes tail and sent flying.

"Caleb stop or you'll die! You don't have enough energy to be able to go against him and think of living!" Will yelled at the fallen rebel.

Caleb got up again only this time it took him longer to get up than before. He had bruises all over his body and his bare back was raw and bruised from smacking against those times so many times. He started coughing up blood, but it stopped after a couple of minutes. Caleb wiped some blood that was dripping from his lip and smirked at Cedric.

"I have to fight Will. I made I promise to your father and to myself that I would protect you with my life. It doesn't matter if I can barely move and I'm facing impossible odds in this fight. With my last ounce of strength I promise you Will that I will protect you." Caleb told Will with a very determined and strong voice. Will thought she saw a small amount of golden energy go between Caleb's fingertips, but as soon as it was there it was gone. So she couldn't be sure if she was seeing things or not.

Cedric laughed at Caleb's heart felt speech. "Foolish words from a foolish boy. That has to be the most load of crap I have ever heard. Why would anyone sacrifice their life for someone else's?" Cedric asked not expecting an answer from Will or Caleb.

The young rebel looked at Cedric with a determined look. "The reason why people sacrifice their lives for others is because they want no harm to befall the one's that they care for. I would sacrifice my life any day for the one's I love, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to die just yet. That just says that I would rather die than see my loved ones die. If their was anyway that I could stop a death by using my own life than I would do it in a heart beat. Something like this would never make sense to someone like you who has no loved ones and only cares for himself." He explained to the evil snake.

"Your right about that rebel leader. I would never understand how one can get rid of their life to save another's and I probably never will either. Listening to what you were saying did help me find your one true weakness though." Cedric responded smirking at the young man.

Caleb eyes widened when he realized his little slip up. He quickly turned around and ran to Will, but he didn't get there in time because Cedric's tail collided with his side.

As the young rebel leader flew into the shallow river Cedric was now face to face with Will. Caleb desperately got up soaking wet and ran towards Cedric and Will, but it was too late. Will was powerless as the snakes tail wrapped around her entire body. The only part of her body showing was her head.

Cedric started laughing as Will freed her left arm from his grip and was now working on her right arm. "It's no use Guardian I will never let you go." He then squeezed as hard as he could. Will screamed in pain and quickly stopped what she was doing. "See it's no use trying to escape. Just except death and let me kill you."

"I will not give up. I don't care if I'm an inch from death I refuse to give up and just die." Will stubbornly told the snake. Cedric squeezed Will again and laughed at her screams of agony.

"CEDRIC YOU WILL PAY FOR THE PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED WILL!!!" screamed Caleb at the top of his lungs. Cedric looked at Caleb and started shaking with fear when he saw his eyes.

His eyes held extreme hatred and rage, but the most scariest thing about him was his killing intent. It was huge! Cedric found it extremely hard to breathe by just looking into his eyes. Cedric squeezed Will again only this time harder than before, and as she screamed in pain and agony Caleb's killing intent grew and grew.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED HER!!! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I GIVE YOU A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!! SO PAINFUL THAT EVEN YOUR BASTARD ANCESTORS WILL FUCKING FEEL IT!!!" Caleb shouted with all his might. His voice held so much hatred and anger that Cedric almost let go of Will because he was so scared.

Suddenly a small golden glow appeared around Caleb's body, but soon it was coming off of him in huge waves. It was about four feet long on each side of his body. His eyes were now a pure golden color, and his hair had two golden streaks on each side of his face. Caleb realized that this transformation was the same thing that happened to Will when Slasher killed her Mom.

'_This power is so huge and it feels so good. I never thought I could feel this strong before, but I guess I can. I can also feel that this power is very good and pure like Will's when she transformed._' thought Caleb amazed at how strong he became in a matter of seconds.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!!" He shouted at Cedric before disappearing into thin air.

"Fuck where did he go? How can he get such a power surge like that in a matter of seconds. It's unheard of, not even Phobos can pull off something like that." Cedric said. He then looked at Will smiling again. "I don't think that he will attack me if his little girlfriend is my hostage." He then squeezed Will again, she screamed out in pain as she felt four of her rips break. Then she started coughing up blood and she felt her air supply start to run out.

Out of nowhere Caleb appeared in front of Cedrics tail and grabbed it with both of his hands. Cedric was too shocked at what just happened to even react to what Caleb was doing. He started pulling on the lower half of Cedrics tail, the monster roared in pain as he felt his tail be ripped in half.

Caleb with super speed grabbed the part of the tail that still was wrapped around Will. Then with awesome hand movements he freed Will from the tail's grasp. She started coughing as she breathed in a breath of fresh air, but she was glad that she didn't die.

When she was about to talk Caleb hushed her. "Don't try to talk. It will only waste the only energy that you have left. Don't worry I will take care of this overgrown lizard." Will smiled at Caleb as he laid her down on the ground where she was before Cedric grabbed her.

Caleb then appeared next to the part of the tail that used to be apart of Cedric's body. He looked at the still screaming snake, who was holding the only thing that remained of his tail and trying to stop the flow of blood coming from it. Caleb grabbed the end of the tail and disappeared into thin air again.

He then appeared in front of Cedric and smacked him right across the face with his own tail. As Cedric flew into a lot of trees Caleb screamed out. "HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING SMACKED WITH YOUR OWN TAIL!! NOT VERY FUN IS IT FUCKER!!!"

Cedric got up, but he was sent flying again as Caleb smacked him again with his tail. This happened two more times before Caleb sent the snake flying into the shallow river. Cedric tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. His body was too beat up and bruised and not to mention he lost too much blood.

As Cedric was about to be smacked again by Caleb a portal appeared right under him. He fell through the portal and sighed with relief when he knew that the rebel leader wasn't following him because the portal closed as soon as he fell in.

Caleb yelled with fury when he saw Cedric disappear into the portal. He knew that it was Narcissa that did it and he also knew that he will see that fucking snake later after he is healed. He let go of the tail that he used as a weapon and with super speed he was quickly by Will's side. As he was walking towards her he felt all his amazing energy disappear and Caleb fell to the ground by Will's side exhausted.

Will saw that his golden aura was gone, his eyes were their normal color, and the golden streaks in his hair disappeared. She knew that he would collapse soon from using too much energy and sure enough it did happen.

Will slowly went over to Caleb and gently laid his head in her lap. "Caleb are you okay?" She managed to choke out. She still couldn't believe that she had enough energy left to move, but when she did move it caused her great pain.

Caleb gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "Of course I'm okay. I'm extremely tired and my body is completely trashed thanks to Slasher and Cedric's attacks. Also I'm in extreme pain inside and outside of my body, but other than that I'm completely fine. I'm just happy that I was able to save you Will." He told her looking at her in a way that Will never saw him look at her before.

The beautiful young girl smiled back at him. "I'm glad that you feel fine, but how about we try not to move or waste any of our energy. Okay and that means talking too." Will said to him. She waited for him to nod his head in agreement, then they just sat there and waited for the others to show up.

(A/N Hey I hoped you liked this chapter because I know that I enjoyed writing it. Hope that you liked the Matt and Irma moment that I threw in and the fight scene between Caleb and Cedric. Tell me how you liked my story by reading and reviewing it. Please review I want to know how you feel about my story. I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas too. See Ya!!)


	7. Chapter 7: It's Over And Who Are You?

(A/N I'm so happy that you love my story and I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. I love writing this story and it makes it ten times better that people actually like it too. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I will hope that you all will like them. If anybody saw the season 2 finale of W.I.T.C.H I would like to say that that was one of the best season ending's that I have seen in a long time. I would like to wish all my reviewers and all you readers a happy new year. On with the chapter.)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

Last Time:

_Caleb yelled with fury when he saw Cedric disappear into the portal. He knew that it was Narcissa that did it and he also knew that he will see that fucking snake later after he is healed. He let go of the tail that he used as a weapon and with super speed he was quickly by Will's side. As he was walking towards her he felt all his amazing energy disappear and Caleb fell to the ground by Will's side exhausted._

_Will saw that his golden aura was gone, his eyes were their normal color, and the golden streaks in his hair disappeared. Will knew that he would collapse soon from using too much energy and sure enough it did happen. _

_Will slowly went over to Caleb and gently laid his head in her lap. "Caleb are you okay?" she managed to choke out. She still couldn't believe that she had enough energy left to move, but when she did move it caused her great pain._

_Caleb gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "Of course I'm okay. I'm extremely tired and my body is completely trashed thanks to Slasher's attack, and I'm in extreme pain inside and outside of my body, but other than that I'm completely fine. I'm just happy that I was able to save you Will." he told her looking at her in a way that Will never saw him look at her before._

_Will smiled back at him. "I'm glad that you feel fine, but how about we try not to move or waste any of our energy. Okay and that means talking too." Will said to him. She waited for him to nod his head in agreement, then they just sat there and waited for the others to show up. _

Chapter 7: It's Over And Who Are You?

Cornelia was slowly waking up from her slumber. She wondered what happened and why she was so tired. Soon flashes from what happened earlier came at her full force. She slowly opened her eyes and closed them really fast because she felt like she was going to be sick.

The smell around her was so horrible that she could gag, also she was going way too fast and it was making her stomach feel very uneasy. She tried moving her hand put she realized that someone was holding it down, actually she could feel a person right on top of her back. But why is this person on her and what the hell was that horrible smell?

Cornelia took a chance and opened her eyes. All she saw was white fur and some gray stripes. '_Wait I have to be on White Fangs back. It would explain why I feel so sick and the reason why we are going so fast. That smell has to be Blunk because a pile of shit smells better than him. The girls can fly pretty fast so the person on top of me has to be Matt. Good because I have a bone to pick with him. I still can't believe that he kissed Irma like that. Caleb would never betray me like that. Speaking of Caleb we must be going to find him and Will._' Cornelia thought to herself with a satisfied smile.

"Matt can you get off of me. I can hold on to White Fang by myself." Cornelia said in a very rude tone.

"Well I see that your up, but that doesn't mean that you have to be all snotty." Matt quickly got off of Cornelia and laid next to her. Both of them holding on for dear life.

"Sorry that I'm all rude and everything. It's not every day that you see one of your best friends boyfriends kiss her other best friend." Cornelia simply replied in a very dangerous tone daring him to reply back.

Matt looked shocked at first, but then he glared at her. "That is none of your fucking business Cornelia. So stay out of it."

"Actually it is my business because your cheating behind Will's back with Irma! I thought that you were a good guy, but now I know that your lower than even Phobos."

"Don't you dare compare me to Phobos! Why don't you open your eyes and realize that Will and I aren't meant to be. All we do now is argue or we don't talk. Plus both of us know that we should break up cause it's not fair to either one of us to keep pretending. Also why don't you look at your own boyfriend before you start insulting me like that." Matt snarled at her. Sure he knew that he went to far, but this girl needs to realize that Will and Caleb are soulmates.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Cornelia questioned him her voice rising with every word that she spoke.

"Come off it Cornelia you know exactly what the hell I'm saying! You don't even love Caleb your just using him so that you can rub it in Will's face! Your jealous because Caleb loves Will for who she is and he just loved you for your body! Your angry because in your mind you think that Will has everything and you get nothing! When in reality Will has been suffering her whole life and never gets what she wants because some evil bastard has to ruin it for her! THE SOONER YOU REALIZE THAT THE BETTER BECAUSE I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NOT HURT WILL!!!" Matt screamed at Cornelia at the top of his lungs. The others were listening intently because they were waiting for some brave soul to finally give Cornelia a reality check.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOUR THE ONE WHO KISSES HER BEST FRIEND BEHIND BACK JUST WHEN SHE SAW HER MOTHER DIE EARLIER!!!" Cornelia screamed not backing down one bit.

"WILL DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME LIKE THAT ANYMORE!! WE'VE PRACTICALLY STOPPED SEEING EACH OTHER ALONE BECAUSE SHE'S ALWAY'S HANGING OUT WITH CALEB!! FACE IT CORNELIA THEY BOTH DUMPED US, BUT THEY NEVER TOLD US THAT WE WERE OFFICIALLY BROKEN UP!! SO JUST FORGET CALEB AND MOVE ON!!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING WILL WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!!"

"Because even though we weren't the greatest couple in the world, we did create a brother and sister bond. Will's like a little sister to me and I mean it when I say that if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell." Matt calmly told her his voice horse from all that yelling, but meaning every single word that he said.

Cornelia started crying like a baby. "It's not fair! We were supposed to be the perfect couple and we were meant to live together forever. It's not fair.".

White Fang was having enough of this girl and the fact that she thinks that his daughter get's everything that she wants. He decided to give her a lesson about his daughter's life. "Listen here girl! My daughter hasn't had her way since she was 3 years of age so quit thinking that she does. Do you think that she wanted to live in a abusive home and get put down all the time by the person that she thought was her father. Do you think that she wanted to be Leader of the Guardians at 13 especially when she had to deal with her own problems at home. I guess she wanted her mother to die right in front of her, and have her best friend and soulmate almost die too. She must have wanted her father to live in a prison cell for 11 years of her life and have her own Uncle try to kill her just because she is a half breed. While were at it she must have wanted to have no friends while she was growing up and have to grow up at the age of 5 when she realized that that was the only way for her to survive!!" White Fang yelled at Cornelia just barely touching the horror that Will experienced in her short life.

Everyone was shocked at what he said except for Irma because she already found out, but not even knowing what happened to Will didn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. It was dead silent except for a sob now and then from one of the girls.

Finally Cornelia found her voice. "I'm sorry for saying that Mr.Vandom. I was way out of line saying that and I'm terribly sorry. It's just I didn't know that Will went threw all that." She told him pity evident in her voice.

That only made White Fang more pissed. "Just because you found out what her life was like as a child doesn't mean that you have to pity her. That was the main reason that Will never told any of you guys because she hates having pity taken on her. She hates that people treat her like a child or be her friend because they pity her. She doesn't need your fucking pity she made it through this world as a kid without your pity and she sure as hell doesn't need it now. This goes for everyone of you so listen up cause I'll only repeat this once." He waited a couple of seconds before he continued. "If any of you take pity on my daughter and treat her like a glass doll then I will personally make sure that you never see Will again. She doesn't need a pity party she needs friends who will stick by her side because they want to, not because they feel that they have no choice." White Fang finished what he was saying just as they were reaching a forest.

"I never knew that Will went through all that. No wonder she is so distant with us." Taranee exclaimed wiping the tears off her face.

"I have a question though. What do you mean when you said 'her own Uncle tried to kill her because she was a half breed'?" asked Elyon looking down at White Fang for an answer.

"It means that one of her parents was born in Merdian and another was born on Earth. Will as far as I know is the only one of her kind." The white tiger explained to the curious teenagers.

"So what your saying is that the reason why Will's uncle abused her is because she was a half breed. The reason why he abused Susan is because you loved her." Hay Lin said to White Fang shocked that someone could be so evil.

"Yes that's one of the reasons." He answered darkly as his eyes wandered for any clue of the two missing people in the group.

"Wait there's more?" questioned Matt. He couldn't believe there was more. It was bad enough that Will went through that because of where her parents were from.

"The other reason is Fred Vandom hates his twin brother David, who just so happens to be Will's father." Irma told them.

"Talk about your sibling rivalry." said Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin your wrong about that, there was no sibling rivalry. Fred turned evil and hated his brother for staying with the good guys and fighting against him. That hatred deepened when David married an Earthling and had a child with her. So he had a plan to make David suffer by replacing him and hurting the two people that he loves the most in this world." The Water Guardian explained to her confused comrade.

"Irma is right about all of it. It's my fault that Will and Susan suffered all these years, but Will blames herself. All the shit that Fred said got to her and now she thinks that everything is her fault and that all people except for me, her mother, Irma, and Caleb hate her." White Fang said as a lone tear fell from his eye.

"If that bastard was here right now I would kill him for what he did to Will." Irma threatened holding up a fist to show that she meant it.

"What do you mean by that Irma? When Will finds out that you kissed her boyfriend she will feel betrayed and will be hurt more than she already is." Cornelia said not giving up her battle even though it was hopeless.

Irma looked pissed at what she just said. "How dare you say that Cornelia. I'm her best friend so don't even think that I would have betrayed her like that. I have liked Matt for months, but I never did try to steal him away from Will because she still had feelings for him. I would have never have kissed him unless I knew for sure that Will was over him. Guess what Cornelia she is, she has been for two months already. She was just trying to find the right time to break up with him without ruining their friendship because friendship means the world to her. She has told me that she never had any friends growing up so she tried her hardest to not ruin any of her friendships with us. That's why she never went after Caleb even though every time you kissed him hurt her deeply, but every time I confronted her about it she would tell me that friendship is more important than anything else. Also she told me that as long as he's happy she's happy. Even at the expense of her own happiness she tried her hardest to make Caleb happy because she loves him. Caleb does the same for Will time and time again. Cornelia can't you see that they both love each other. Just forget about how you feel and think about how Will and Caleb feel. Do that before you open your mouth again and say something that your bound to regret in the future." Irma bitched at the Earth Guardian as she let out months of pent up anger.

"Irma's right Cornelia you have been very selfish lately. Just open your eyes and see what your doing to Will and Caleb by staying with him. They would never want to hurt you because to them your like a sister. So they hid their feelings just to make you happy. It's about time that you repay them." Elyon told her best friend.

Cornelia could feel the tears started to well up in her eyes. She looked down from her friends ashamed that she could act so childishly. "You guys are right. I have been acting very horrible to Will and Caleb lately, but that's because I found out one month ago that Caleb liked Will. I felt so betrayed and hurt that I wanted to make them both suffer for hurting me. I never meant to hurt them that bad, but well I was so blinded by jealousy that I didn't see what effect it was having on them. Looking back I feel ashamed by what I did and I will try to repay them the best that I can." declared Cornelia meaning every single word.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Matt smiling at her. "Cornelia don't be too hard on yourself by what you did. Just as long as you make it up to them that's all that really matters."

"Yeah he's right as long as you make it up to them then your still on our good sides." Irma added with a thumbs up and a smile.

Cornelia looked around at all her friends. After all that she did to them they all still supported her. '_I just hope that Will and Caleb can forgive me._' She prayed to herself. "Thanks a lot you guys. I don't deserve it, but thank you."

"Okay be quiet were almost there." White Fang interrupted their conversation. The others fell silent, got into battle stances, and looked around for the enemy.

Irma noticed that there were a lot of fallen trees and blood was in a lot of places. They came to a clearing with a river right by it. All the girls gasped at what the area looked like.

It looked like a war zone. Blood was everywhere and the river was dyed red. Trees were destroyed and the ground was almost completely destroyed, there were little patches grass here and there, but that was it.

"Oh no Cedric already found them." Hay Lin said as she started crying.

"No we were too late." Taranee muttered tears also falling down her face.

"No they're still here I can smell their scents." White Fang told the others.

"Are you sure that your not just smelling their blood." questioned Cornelia through sobs.

"Yes. Don't question my sense of smell I'm never wrong when it comes to my nose. Now I need you three to get off my back. Cornelia and Blunk can still move, but someone needs to help Matt." White Fang told the others. Cornelia quickly flew off of his back and Blunk jumped down. Irma was the one that helped Matt off of White Fangs back.

Once they were all off his back White Fang transformed back into David. When he was back to normal he started walking to a huge tree by the red river. The others quickly followed him, but none were perpared by what they saw.

It was Will and Caleb, but they couldn't tell if they were dead or alive they looked so beat up. They looked so bad that words can hardly describe their condition. Both had their eyes closed and Will had her body up against the tree, while Caleb lied down with his head in her lap both had small smiles on their faces. They all would have thought it was very cute, but the bruises and cuts replaced the feeling.

David went up to his daughter and started shaking her awake. Will tiredly opened her eyes and her smile grew when she saw her father. Instead of answering him she gently started waking up Caleb. The rebel opened his eyes and tired to sit up, but Will kept him down.

"Are you guys okay? Did Cedric find you?" David asked his voice full of worry.

Caleb sighed before talking. "Sadly yes he did find us and I had to fight him, but he turned tail and left when I was about to kill him. No were not okay both of us are in extreme pain and if we move at all it causes us great pain and we lose what little energy we have left." exclaimed the young man looking older beyond his years. It seemed that with each word he spoke it caused him a lot of effort.

"Wait you fought him all by yourself! That's crazy." Matt exclaimed as he was being supported by Irma.

Will saw this and saw that Matt looked to be in a lot of pain. "Matt what happened to you?" She asked concerned for her boyfriend. She winced in pain as she tried to move and the others saw that.

"I'm okay I just got sliced in the back defending Irma. Will sorry, but it's over between us I have fallen for another girl. I hope that we can still be friends though." Matt said to his now ex-girlfriend.

Will smiled, a true smile, at him. "Of course we can still be friends Matt. To be honest I was trying to find the right time to break it off with you. So I guess Irma is the new girl. Don't worry I don't have a problem with this so feel free to date." She told the now blushing couple.

Cornelia then went up to Caleb and looked him in the eyes. "Caleb I know that I have been unfair to you these last couple of months. So I will repay you by saying that it's over between us and you can date whoever you want because this is your life and I shouldn't be controlling it. I just hope that we can still be friends."

Caleb was shocked at first, but then smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "Of course we can still be friends and you don't need to repay me for anything."

"Okay now that that's out of the way Will I need you to transport us to Candracar. They are the only ones that can heal your wounds without leaving any scars and you have a better chance of living." David told his daughter who nodded at him.

Everyone gathered around them and they all grabbed someone so that no one is left behind. Will pulled out the heart and soon everyone was in Candracar.

-------

"What is the meaning of this!" Luba keeper of the aurameres shouted at the group of people who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Luba watch your tone can't you see that two people are seriously injured." Shot back Tibor, the second in command.

"Don't tell me to watch my tone. Only the Oracle tells me what to do." Luba rudely shot back.

"Why you little..." Tibor began but was interrupted by the Oracle.

"Be quiet both of you. Can't you see that your arguing is giving me a headache." The Oracle walked in and didn't even notice the others for he was to busy playing Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories on his Gameboy Advance SP. Suddenly out of nowhere he jumped up in the air swearing under his breath about some asshole beating him.

"Hello! Oracle we need your help!" Irma shouted annoyed that he could play a game at a time like this.

He started swearing again and in his rage threw his Gameboy at Tibor's head knocking him out. "That stupid piece of shit woman! I swear that game cheats I just know it! If I didn't have a duty to protect the universe I would go to the creators and kill them for creating such a hard game!"

Luba went over to Tibor to check if he was okay, then she spotted what game the Oracle was playing and laughed at him. "You think that part is hard then you should just give up and play some Barbie game or some other little girl game."

The Oracle glared at her before turning to the others who all fell over anime style. "Would you mind telling me why your here."

"But your the Oracle your supposed to know everything." Hay Lin said to the still pissed off Oracle.

The Oracle just crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually ever since Will bought me that gameboy for Christmas a couple of months ago I haven't really been paying too much attention to the Earth and it's problems." he smiled at them sheepishly. The others just sweat dropped and looked at Will who was still in the same sitting position as earlier.

Will just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. "What I just thought that he had to be extremely bored up here with no electricity or nothing to read. I bought something for everyone in the temple I figured it was the least I could do for all the stuff that they did for us."

"How much money did you have to buy everything for everyone in the temple." exclaimed Cornelia whose eyebrows looked like they disappeared in her hair.

"Well Irma, Matt, and Caleb chipped in on it too. I was going to ask you guys as well, but you were all gone for the holidays so I didn't have the chance." She told her blond haired friend.

The Oracle then saw the state that Will and Caleb were in. He also knew that both of their powers awakened, but he was going to tell them when the others were gone. He was hoping that this day would happen when they were 18 years old and they were more mature, but I guess that just can't happen. He was wondering how they were going to control this insane power in the future.

"Luba take Will and Caleb to the healing chambers immediately. Irma and Matt I can heal by myself." The Oracle ordered. Luba then used Candracar magic to lift up the two seriously injured people and took them away from the others into a different room.

"How long will it take from them to be fully healed?" asked David as the Oracle was healing Matt's back. Once Matt's wound was completely gone he answered his question.

"Looking at how serious their injuries are, how much blood they lost, and the mental healing it will take for them I would say 2 or 3 months." The Oracle answered him calmly as he healed Irma.

"2 OR 3 MONTHS!!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Will will miss her mother's funeral." David said.

"They both will miss summer vacation!" Matt, Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee exclaimed at the same time.

"What about Narcissa and Phobos they won't wait a week let alone 3 months." Elyon told him.

"Were doomed." Was Cornelia's simple reply.

The Oracle looked at all of them before saying in a sad and old voice. "I think that Will should miss her mother's funeral. David you of all people should know how much of an effect it had on her when she died and if she goes to that funeral she will lose it. So what if they miss summer vacation as long as their better that's the only thing that counts. Narcissa will wait that long because she needs Slasher in her next plan, he is the strongest and the smartest of all her lackeys so she needs him. No your not doomed this is just a challenge that all you Guardians have to face."

"How can you be so calm in a time like this?" asked Taranee.

"Trust me I'm not calm at all. When you look at me yes I do look calm, but if you ever looked inside my mind you would see a war going on." Was his simple reply. The others found that really hard to believe because the Oracle is always calm except when he lost at his game earlier.

"So while were having a good time Will and Caleb are stuck here." Irma said. The Oracle looked at her, which made Irma quickly reply. "Not that it's boring here or anything. What I'm saying is that this is not the place for teenagers to stay all cooped up."

Before she could stick her foot in it anymore Matt quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "What Irma is trying to say is that she will miss Will because she will have no one to talk to." The others quickly sighed at his quick thinking, and happy that Irma didn't bring the Oracle's wrath on all of them.

"That's enough chit chat for now. It's time that all of you go home and enjoy your summer vacation." The Oracle then waved his hand and they all disappeared.

The Oracle sighed, went over to Tibor, and picked up his Gameboy. "I will beat this level even if it takes me my whole life to do it." He swore then he went into the other room.

------------

(1 Month Later With Will And Caleb)

'_Where the hell am I? Why can't I move my body and why do I feel so tired? What happened to me? Actually who am I? I can't seem to remember anything at all of my past. Wait did I have a past? I am so confused right now._' thought a young man with shaggy brown hair. He tried opening his eyes and after a couple of tries was able to, but all he saw was darkness. '_Well that helps a lot. Wait maybe I'm dead and they wiped my memory. I wish someone else was here so I wouldn't feel so alone._'

Then like someone heard him a light turned on near him to his right and another one turned above his head. He squinted his eyes and used all his strength to turn his head to the right. What he saw made him gasp in surprise.

It was a girl who looked to be around 14 and she was sleeping. She had red hair that went down to her shoulders, and if he could guess she probably had beautiful eyes. She was wearing a white nightgown that went down to her ankles and her skin was pale, but in a good way. Her face wore a very peaceful look and she had a small smile grace her rosy red lips.

The young man was in awe of her beauty. He found that his heart was beating very fast and was starting to feel kind of queasy. '_Who is this beautiful creature and why do I feel like I know her from somewhere? She looks very familiar, but I can't pinpoint a name. Wait is she floating!_' He thought realizing that she was floating in mid air. He looked down and realized that he was floating in the air as well. "WHAT THE HELL!!" he shouted shocked that this was even possible.

The girl opened her eyes with a start. The young man saw that she had beautiful brown eyes and she had a scared look on her face. Suddenly the man felt a urge to wrap her up in his arms and whisper soothing words in her ear.

She turned her head and looked him over before asking. "Hello...um...Sir. Do you know what were going here?" She had a beautiful voice, so beautiful that the young man had to ask her to repeat what she said because he found that his brain wasn't functioning when he heard her voice.

When he processed what she said he answered her. "Well not really. I don't even remember who I am let alone where we are."

"Well I thought that you could help me remember who I am because I have no clue. I do feel like I know you from some where though, but I can't seem remember." She told him as she sat up, crossed her legs, and stared at him.

He did the same thing and they both just continued to stare at one another. The man decided to take a chance, he stood up, and walked towards the girl. He stumbled a little, he guessed that he hasn't walked in a while, but he made it to the girl in the end.

The man was struck with another urge this time to stroke her cheek. He didn't want to scare her anymore so he asked her. "Um... this might sound weird because I don't know you at all, but could I touch your cheek?"

To say that the girl was shocked was an understatement, but she agreed none the less. "Okay, but I'm only doing this because it might bring back my memory." She told him crossing her arms over her chest. He thought that she looked very cute when she did that.

He slowly lifted his hand and just as slowly he reached out to touch her cheek. He realized that he was shaking in excitement, but he didn't know why. He looked at the girl for an answer and saw that she too was shaking. '_But why are we shaking so bad? I can't possibly know this girl, but what if I do. What if before we both lost our memory we loved each other. If I loved her so much then why can't I remember her?_' He wondered confused that he couldn't remember anything about her, but had such strong feelings for her.

Once his hand touched her cheek both of them felt a shock course through their whole bodies, but instead of pain they both felt extreme pleasure. The urge to stroke her cheek overpowered the boy's better judgement, and soon he found that he was stroking her cheek.

--------

He wanted her badly. She knew it and she didn't care. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes letting the feeling of his hand on her face wash over her. '_Why do I feel this way? I don't even know this guy. I think? Why can't I remember anything and why are we in almost complete darkness?_'

She opened her eyes again and looked at the young man in front of her. He looked to be around 15 with shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen. His hands felt rough against her face so she guessed he must of had a hard life. He must be pretty built, but she couldn't tell because he was wearing a golden robe over his body that went all the way down to his feet. His skin was tan and he had a small smile on his lips that made her knees weak.

'_He looks so familiar to me. WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HIM!!_' She screamed in her mind mad at herself for forgetting a guy that seemed so important to her.

He must have noticed because he brought her into his arms and told her everything was alright. His words seemed so true to her that she couldn't help but believe him. Soon the hug ended, much to the disappointment of the girl, but the young man did something that she thought he would never do...

That was kiss her.

--------

She looked so sad and confused at that moment that he couldn't help but hug her and tell her everything would be fine. He wasn't sure that everything would be fine, but he had to make her happy. It broke his heart whenever she was sad.

He pulled away and saw the disappointment on her face when he stopped hugging her. Suddenly a far away voice started yelling at him. '_YOU IDIOT THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS TO DO THIS AND NOW IS THE CHANCE!! KISS HER!!!_' The young man listened to the angry voice and knew that this was now or never.

Summoning up all his courage, he closed the space between them and put his lips on hers. She looked shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

His heart soared when she kissed him back. The kiss was soft and sweet, but then it turned more passionate and rough. Soon they were making out and the more they kissed the more they seemed to remember their pasts.

Soon the young man realized that his true name was Caleb, but he had no last name. He didn't know why. He remembered his parents and almost stopped the kiss when he saw his mother murdered right in front of him. Then he remembered his darker years when he was first a rebel in the rebellion and the woman that saved him from turning into the next Phobos. Then he remembered the Guardians Of The Veil and all the friends he made. Then he remembered the day that Slasher came into their lives and everything else like Cedric almost killing Will.

Then he remembered the girl that he was kissing, and he kissed her more. '_Will I'm so happy that I am kissing you. I love you._' He thought as he kissed back his soul mate and one true love.

--------

When she felt his lips on hers so was shocked, but she soon got over that and kissed him back. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that she would have a heart attack and die. '_But what a way to go._'

The kiss was a normal kiss at first soft and sweet, but it turned more passionate and rough which she was grateful for. As they were making out the young woman seemed to remember her past.

She realized that her true name was Wilma Vandom, but since she hated her first name everyone called her Will. She remembered her parents, and almost stopped the kiss when she remembered all the beatings that she went through as a kid. She remembered 11 years of that hell and almost cried in relief when she got to the part when she first found out she was a Guardian. She remembered all her missions and her friends. Then the worst and best day of her life came into her head. The day that she found out the truth of her past, when she, Irma, and Caleb fought Slasher and when she lost her mother. Then when she found her father, and when Caleb almost died trying to protect her from Cedric. Last but not least when Caleb almost declared his love for her.

She kissed him back more, finally glad that she was with him. '_Caleb I love you so much. I can't believe that I actually forgot everything in my life, hell I even forgot who I was._'

They pulled a part and hugged feeling how great it felt just to know who they are and just being together. Soon the hug ended and they just looked at each other noticing minor changes in their appearances.

"Caleb I think that you need a shave and I dig those new clothes. Also your hair grew a little, it makes you look hotter." Will said to him giggling when he blushed.

"Will I think that you look absolutely stunning in that nightgown. Your hair looks great I see you let it grow down to your shoulders." Caleb told her making her blush ten shades of red in the process.

"Okay wise guy enough of the flirting. I see that your completely healed, but what I want to know is how long we have been here?" She asked Caleb looking for an answer.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I seriously don't know. Looks like your completely healed as well. That's really good because I can't wait to show you off to everyone else." Caleb joked with her.

Before Will could reply back or smack him another light came on near them. They both turned their heads and saw a door that looked like it lead nowhere. They both got up and went towards the door. Once they got there they looked around the door and found the other side of it.

"Should we open it?" Caleb asked as he continued to examine the door.

"I think that we should open the door, I mean what could happen?" Will told him.

"Okay, but you stay behind me. We don't know what is behind that door and I think that a rebel leader we should go in first." Caleb replied getting in front of Will.

"Oh my hero. What would I do without you?" Will sarcastically told him rolling her eyes at his behavior.

Caleb grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Then as fast as he could threw the door open. They walked through the door into...

To Be Continued.

(A/N Sorry to end this chapter like that, but I didn't want it to be that long. Sorry to make Cornelia seem like a bitch in this chapter, but I had to make her break up with Caleb some how. You will learn more in later chapters. I hope that you liked this chapter and I will update the next chapter as fast as I can. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. See Ya Later.)


	8. Chapter 8: Warriors

(A/N So sorry for the very long update and I'll try not to take so long to update again. Thank you all for the review's and like most of you W.I.T.C.H fans I'm really hoping for a 3rd Season. Please read and review because I love all your thoughts on my story. Now here's chapter 8.)

Last Time:

_Before Will could reply back or smack him another light came on near them. They both turned their heads and saw a door that looked like it lead nowhere. They both got up and went towards the door. Once they got there they looked around the door and found the other side of it._

_"Should we open it?" Caleb asked. _

_"I think that we should open the door, I mean what could happen?" Will told him._

_"Okay, but you stay behind me. We don't know what is behind that door and I think that a rebel leader we should go in first." Caleb replied getting in front of Will._

_"Oh my hero. What would I do without you?" Will sarcastically told him rolling her eyes at his behavior._

_Caleb grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Then as fast as he could threw the door open. They walked through the door into..._

Chapter 8: Warriors

The Temple of Candracar. Will and Caleb both guessed this was where they were, but they weren't for sure. They both squinted their eyes as light shined in them. They walked into a huge room that seated the Oracle and his advisor's Tibor and Luba.

The Oracle looked older beyond his years and had a very grave look on his face. Tibor and Luba looked the same and made the two teens wonder what happened while they were gone.

Waving his hands two chairs appeared right in front of the Oracle. "Take a seat Will, Caleb. I have many things to say to you." His voice sounded sad like he didn't want to do this.

Will and Caleb slowly walked towards the Oracle and sat down. It was quiet for a few moments as the Oracle just stared at them then sighed.

Deciding to speak Will asked. "Umm...Oracle what's wrong? Did we miss something while we were healing."

"Yeah about that why did we lose our memories?" asked Caleb wanting to know the answer.

The Oracle looked at both of them sizing each one of them up. A small smile appeared of his face and he sighed again. "Everything's wrong Will. Everything." Was his response.

The two looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that? Were trying our hardest to stop Narcissa." Will told him waving her arms as she talked.

"I didn't mean Narcissa. I know that you will all take care of her eventually. What I ment was that something that was supposed to happen in four years just happened yesterday." The Oracle told them with a sad frown.

"How long were we out?" Caleb asked again.

Tibor decided to answer him. "Only one day, but you aged 3 months in the process."

Both Will and Caleb jumped up in the air as they shouted in union. "WHAT!!!!"

Luba laughed at their behavior while the Oracle covered his ears and Tibor glared at them in a friendly manner.

Blushing both teens sat down as Caleb said. "Sorry it's just that it's hard to believe that that is possible." Will nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes it's hard to believe, but it's true. The reason that we wiped your memories clean was so that you could heal faster." Luba replied shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you come up with that?" Will questioned her.

"Both of you have had a hard life and if we left your minds at the state they were in it would have taken much longer. Were terribly sorry about doing it, but we had to in order for the healing process to happen quicker." Luba explained why they did what they did.

"Okay so we understand what you did and we hold no hard feelings. If that's all your worried about then it's okay were not mad." Will said to the Oracle trying to make him feel better.

"That's not what I'm worried about Will. It's how your going to react once I explain this to you. Do you remember those strange aura's that covered both your bodies yesterday?" The Oracle demanded not jumping around the bush with this issue.

Giving him a confused look they both nodded their heads. Once they did that the Oracle continued. "Well this is actually a new power that has awakened in both of you."

"What! I have another power!" Will exclaimed shocked. Caleb was too shocked to speak or move as he tried to comprehend this new information.

"Yes it's an ancient power that hasn't been needed in a long time. It's the power of the Warriors. They were our people trained to protect the universe and Candracar. We can tell that a new Warrior's power is unlocked because the warrior before dies or we sense a huge energy outburst coming from the new Warrior.

"They are gifted with many powers given to them by the people of Candracar and the Warrior before them. There are many but the strongest warriors are the Warriors of Light, Courage, and Friendship. There are many others, but none compare to their insane powers." The Oracle told them.

It took a while for Will and Caleb to speak as they were trying to digest all this new information. "Wait so someone died before we were chosen." stated Caleb shocked that something like that could happen.

"No, no one had to die because the ones that were chosen before you died way before you were born. They were killed in combat 50 years ago in a huge war." Luba told them as a sad look passed between each one of the old people.

"Wait so how did we get chosen? Also how did we unlock our powers?" Will asked trying not to faint over all this pressure that she just got.

"You were chosen because when you were born you were pure of heart. All children are pure and innocent, but a true Warrior is born pure and stays that way. Plus you were chosen by the Warriors before you. Even in death they all have a saying on who should replace them. No one good enough came until you two were born and another one that we have yet to find.

"You unlocked your powers with that kiss that you two shared." The two blushed remembering as the Oracle continued. "Also if you feel very strong emotions then they will unlock. Will you wanted to protect your friends and you wanted revenge for your mother's murder. Caleb you wanted to sacrifce your own life for Will's safety. You see your emotions are what caused your powers to awaken early." The Oracle explained as a smile graced his lips.

"Also might I add that we had to test you in order to really see if your truely the next generation of Warriors." added The Oracle as a sad look crossed his eyes.

Will and Caleb looked up at him wondering what he did. Both were still trying to recover the blow they got at being the new Warriors. I mean it was bad enough they were the Leader of the Guardians and the Leader of the Rebels what else could happen?

They decided to wait till he told them what he did. Taking a deep breathe he explained himself. "You see we had to put obstacales in your way in order to truely see. Caleb we told Phobos where your mother and you were hiding on that night when your mother was killed. Will we told your Uncle about what your father has been doing on Earth when you were 3 years of age."

Shock, anger, sadness, and betrayal crossed the two teens faces. Will was so mad that she was crying and Caleb looked like he could kill the Oracle right now.

"You mean to tell me that my mother died because you fucking told Phobos where we were hiding! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO MY FAMILY!!! WE'VE NEVER RECOVERED LOSING MY MOTHER!!!!" Caleb screamed as his eyes started to turn golden and his fingers crackled with golden energy.

"I've suffered my whole life because of my Uncle's abuse. My mom and dad suffered because of my Uncle's abuse. SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE SUFFERED FOR A FUCKING TEST!!!! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF PROTECTOR OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!" Will shouted as her eyes turned white and her fingers crackled with white energy.

"Look I didn't mean for it to have gotten that bad. I'm truely sorry and I know that nothing that I do can end your suffering, but you have to believe that I'm truely sorry." The Oracle said and for the first time since he was a young child he wept. He wept for all the horrible things that he did to those two children and their families.

Will and Caleb knew that he was sorry, but that didn't help how they were feeling at all. Because they were Warriors they made their families have to go through all that bullshit. Because they were Warriors they had to suffer through many hardships and they lived in a life that was like hell to them.

They both didn't hate the Oracle and they both knew that he knew that. Right now though he wasn't their favorite person and they both knew that he knew.

Will stood up with a start knocking over the chair in the process. "I'm going to cool off. I need to clear my head and figure some things out. I'll be back in an hour or two." With that she left the room as her white aura grew stonger and stronger with each step she took.

Next Caleb stood up. "I'm going too. I need to clear my head and I don't know when I'll be back." He was almost out the door when the Oracle called after him.

"You can't leave, niether of you. I took the heart from Will and that was your only transportation to leave." That was all that he said, but it did leave Caleb more pissed. The others knew because his golden energy grew bigger and bigger.

With as much force as he could to say this nicely he said. "Fine." Then he left the room slaming the door in the process causing a huge crack to appear on the ceiling.

All three of the Candracar people winced when the door slammed. The Oracle sighed and put his head in his hands, Luba slowly shook her head, and Tibor had a sad look on his face.

"It's going to take a while to earn their trust back and to have their respect. Even if it takes me all my life I will earn it back and give them a right to trust me again. I know that I can never make them forget their pain and suffering, but I will try to make them hurt less." With that the Oracle left to think of a new plan.

"This is going to be very interesting how this all will turn out in the end." Tibor said as he left the room.

"Yes it's going to be very interesting how they'll protect this world, but I have faith in both of them. I have a feeling that they will be the best of the best." Luba said to herself as she went to play some more video games.

-------------

(One Week Later On Earth)

Irma couldn't believe how fast a week has gone by without Will or Caleb. She was beyond bored and the only thing that helped her was Matt, who now was her boyfriend.

They both helped David as much as they could. Irma knew that it was going to be a very hard 3 months for him without Will. Susan's funeral was yesterday and not even halfway through it David lost it.

It was a good thing that Irma's parent's were there to help him or it could have been really bad. David was right too, her dad was best friends with him, and her mom was best friend's with Susan (Which only made it ten times harder for all of them).

Irma had to leave to escape all the crying and sobbing. It was horrible and it still is. The absence of Will only made it harder because she was alway's there to make her happy or to save her from bad situation's. Now without her it was sad and boring, so far it's only been a week. How can she survive 3 months without her best friend?

How will Will react when she comes back and realizes that she missed her mom's funeral or that she missed 3 months being stuck up there. Irma would have visited her, but she doesn't have any mode of transportation to get there.

She sighed as she walked to the Silver Dragon to meet up with everyone. She opened the door to the basement and stepped down on the stairs. When she got there she saw that Matt, Taranee, and Elyon were already there.

"Hey guys." Irma said waving to them. They all weakly smiled at her still remembering yesterday.

Matt went over and kissed her on the cheek. They both decided to keep things slow for now. Just because they're going out doesn't mean that they don't need to know a lot about each other. "Hey how was home for you once you got back from the funeral?" He asked concern in his eyes.

Smiling weakly Irma went over and sat down on the couch completely exhausted. "It was horrible. My parents wouldn't stop crying and David was over too. They were going through photographs and retelling old stories. I wish Will was here she would have made me feel better." She told them with a tired sigh.

They all nodded their heads in argeement. "Yeah it's just not the same without Will or Caleb here. Did anyone find a way to get to Candracar yet?" asked Taranee.

"I haven't found anything and I know that no one else did because I already asked." Elyon told them all letting her head hang low in defeat.

Irma looked around the room again and saw that two members of their group were gone. "Hey where's Cornelia and Hay Lin?"

Matt was the one to answer. "Hay Lin's upstairs right now and Cornelia went to the mall."

Irma's eyes bugged out of her head. Then she clenched her fists and said through her teeth. "She went to the fucking mall even after going to the funeral! How can she do that!"

Defending her best friend Elyon said casually. "Irma you know how Cornelia deals with sadness. She goes shopping remember when her goldfish died. That day she bought like 10 pairs of shoes."

"Yeah well this is different than a fucking goldfish. Were talking about one of our best friends mothers funerals. Will didn't even get to see the funeral. Yet Cornelia did and she went shopping the next day. Seriously how would you think Will would take that?" Irma replied getting in Elyon's face.

"Will would understand. I think that Cornelia's shopping spree isn't the real issue here. I think that you really miss Will and your guilty for going to her mom's funeral while she missed it." Taranee said breaking up the agruement before it got too messy.

Putting her fingers through her hair Irma nodded her head. It stayed silent for a while after that because no one knew what to say. They just went through a lot and now they're all missing their two friends.

----------

(At The Mall)

"So how much is the shoes?" Cornelia asked the woman who worked there.

"There 150 dollars plus tax." The woman replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she was putting some shirts away.

Cornelia turned around quickly shocked that those shoes were that much. "Their not even that great anyway." She muttered under her breath as she left the store.

As she was walking she decided to get a smoothe at the new teen hot spot. She sat down by herself and set down all her bags of clothes. She really didn't buy for herself today, actually she bought clothes for David. She was shocked when she found out that all he had were the clothes on his back and since he was too busy mourning the death of his wife she decided to buy him some new clothes.

As she was just getting her smoothe she noticed some guy looking at her from across the room. '_Well it has been a week since I broke up with Caleb and I have been pretty lonely lately._' Truth was she has been missing Will and Caleb ever since they left them there on Candracar. At first it was like they weren't even there, but then she noticed the little things that they did for them all and she missed it.

She couldn't really tell anyone else because they all missed them a lot. Irma had to be the worst though because ever since they left it was like she was gone too. She would just stare up in the sky or would go really quiet at the mere metion of their names. It was horrible to watch really and Cornelia hated to see Irma like that.

Taking a small sip of her drink she let her eyes wander to that guy again to realize that he was gone. She sighed to herself kind of sad that he was gone.

Suddenly a voice rang out right next to her. "So I see that you like cherry smoothe's." Cornelia yelped in shock and jumped a foot in the air.

Then she heard laughing right next to her. She blushed and quickly turned her head to see who it was. What she saw was that same guy that was looking at her.

He quit laughing for a second to ask. "Hey do you mind if I sit down next to you? I can see that your by yourself."

Cornelia glared at him. "So what if I'm alone." She replied in a pissed off tone still sore about being snunk up on.

The boy put his hands up in the air and smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey no need to be hostal. I was just pointing it out, but I guess I offended you. Sorry I'll leave." He then turned around ready to leave.

"Wait don't go I'm sorry for being rude. You can sit by me if you really want to." Cornelia told him pulling up the seat beside her.

The boy turned around and smiled at her before taking a seat. "So why are you sitting by yourself anyway. I pretty blonde girl like you should have a boyfriend." He said to her as he casually laid back in his chair.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend last week and everyone else was busy." Cornelia said blushing at his compliment. For some strange reason she felt like she could tell this boy anything even though she just met him not even 5 minutes ago.

"Oh I see. Well I have to tell you that he's a fool for letting you go so easily." The boy told her smiling at her.

"Well you see I was treating him like crap and he was in love with one of my best friend's." Cornelia replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nodding his head in understandment the boy looked at her again with a weird stare. Cornelia looked at him and could find herself getting lost in his amber eyes. She looked him over and looked at his clothes. He looked to be around 14 or 15 wearing baggy blue jeans and a rocker t-shirt. He was wearing a black truckers hat that covered his hair, but that meant that she could see his pirceing in his ear. He had a tan and looked pretty built. The only thing that was weird was that his face looked very familar, but she couldn't put any names as to who he looked like.

"So how old are you?" The boy asked her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh me. I just turned 15 in May." She told him.

The boy smiled again and Cornelia felt her heart beat really fast. "That's cool I turned 15 in January. Okay what's your name?" He questioned.

Cornelia smiled at him. "What's with all the questions anyway?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

He leaned futher back in his chair and streched his arms before replying. "Sorry I just like to ask a lot of questions and since I don't know you I thought it would only be right."

"Hey I just wanted to know. By the way my name's Cornelia." She replied with a big grin as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh that's a very beautiful name and it's not to common either. I like that. My name's Travis if you wanted to know." Travis said with a wave of his hand.

"It's a pretty cool name too and it fit's you really well." Cornelia shot back.

"Thanks not many people say that to me."

"Hey do you want to go shopping with me?" Cornelia asked hoping that he would say yes.

Travis grinned and stood up quickly. "I thought that you would never ask." He said holding his hand out for her to help her up.

Once he pulled her up Cornelia noticed that he was about a head taller than her and his hands were really rough, but they felt really nice at the same time.

When they left the store Cornelia dragged Travis everywhere, but he didn't seem to mind at all. She refused to make him pay for her stuff so they decided to pay for their own stuff.

For some reason Cornelia was really feeling something for this guy and she couldn't descibe this feeling. It was different with how she felt for Caleb, but somehow it was almost the same.

Smiling Cornelia led her new friend outside the mall. It was pretty quiet between them except for a little flirting here and there.

"So Travis are you new here?" Cornelia asked him as they walked along side the sidewalk.

Travis opened his eyes in shock before composing himself. "Yeah I moved here a week ago so I know nobody."

"Did your parents make you move or something?" She questioned him wanting to know more about him.

"If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about my parents." Travis honestly told her as he bowed his head to 'admire' the sidewalk.

"Okay I won't make you answer any questions that make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry for upsetting you." She told him embarassed that she asked all those questions.

He smiled at her and walked into the local park. "Hey it's okay you didn't know. So how about your parents?"

"Well my dad works at a bank as a manager and my mom is a fashion designer."

"Thats really cool. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah I have a little sister her name is Lillian and she's 9. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I really don't know." Travis told her as he sat down with a far away look on his face.

Cornelia decided to drop the subject because she was really starting to like this guy and she didn't want to scare him off. It was quiet again between the two, both lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly out of no where a huge piece of bird crap came out of the sky and landed on Travis' jeans. Both had looks of shock on their faces, but soon Cornelia started laughing really hard while Travis was glaring at his jeans. After a while Travis joined Cornelia in her laughter and they both spent a good 5 minutes laughing like manics.

"I can't believe that happened to you? That was so funny!" exclaimed Cornelia as she was still laughing, but not as hard as she used too.

"You know I think that this lovely piece of bird shit would look beautiful on you." Travis said with an evil grin.

Cornelia gasped and quickly scooted away from him. "You wouldn't dare!"

Travis quickly stood up and started to walk over to her. "You don't know me very well do you." He told her as he was only inches a part from her.

Quickly standing up Cornelia started running away from him, Travis quickly followed her. They were running around the park screaming and yelling for about 8 or 10 minutes.

Cornelia was running towards a tire swing thinking that she lost him. Then all of a sudden she rammed into a body and they both went flying onto the grass. She was right on top of the person with her head on his chest.

Looking up into a pair of familar amber eyes she found herself blushing. She tried to get up put the person kept her there and looked into her blue eyes.

Travis and Cornelia soon found themselves getting closer and closer, their lips just barely touching. Then they closed the small gap between their lips and felt a surge of warmth go up their spines at the same time. They soon went futher with the kiss as they both felt the others tongue search threw their own mouths.

After about 6 minutes of making out they had to stop to get some air. Cornelia looked at Travis with a huge grin on her face, while Travis had a shocked look on his face. Both recovered from their emotions as Travis silently helped Cornelia up off the ground.

"Well sorry put I have to go. I just remembered that I had something to do." Travis said as he stared to walk away with a sad look on his face.

"WAIT!!! Can I get your number or something!" Cornelia shouted at his retreating form.

Travis turned around with a giant grin on his face. "My phone isn't working right now, but how about you meet me back here on Friday. I'm free all day." He told her.

Now it was Cornelia's turn to smile at him. "Sure meet me here at 11 o' clock a.m. That way we can spend the whole day together."

Nodding his head in understanding Travis turned back around and started walking away. Before he completely left Cornelia's sight he lifted his hand up in the air and shouted. "SEE YOU THEN!!!" Then he completely left her sight.

Cornelia's smile only got bigger and she started spinning around in circles before falling back on the ground. Sighing she said to herself in just above a whisper. "Travis I barely even know you, but I think that I already love you." Then she closed her eyes and thought about the wonderful day that she had.

-----------

Travis smiled as he thought over the day that he had. He turned a corner and started walking down a dark alley. He stopped and lifted up his hand which held a strange pendant. Then out of know where a portal emerged and he quickly walked through and closed it before anyone saw him.

He looked around his surroundings and knew that he was in the right place. He walked through the desert wasteland and came across a huge cave. He paused to admire it and walked in not even caring what would happen to him.

It was a long walk but after 20 minutes he finally made it to his destination. Travis was about to go inside the place where his master was, but was stopped by a blade which was pressed against his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Frost the hunter told him as he stood behide him.

Travis started to chuckle at his stupidity before answering him. "Frost I'm hurt I can't believe that he forgot me so soon."

Frost pressed the blade a little harder against his throat, but Travis didn't even flinch as he felt the blood trickle down his neck. "Why would I remember a low life like you?" He asked the teenage boy.

"Because I'm your superior." Was his only reply as he coldly laughed at him.

"Why you little piece of shit." Frost was about to slice off his head when an old woman's voice rang out echoing through the cave.

"Frost back away from him now!" Narcissa told him as she appeared in the entrance that Travis was just about to enter through.

"Yes my mistress." Frost said and he backed away from Travis and bowed to his leader.

"I will forgive you for your stupidity, but don't do it again or you'll pay dearly." Narcissa told Frost, then she turned to Travis. "You come with me."

Travis smirked at Frost before he followed Narcissa. When he went inside he was greeted by Prince Phobos and a very injured Lord Cedric and Hellblade the Slasher.

"So Travis how was Earth?" Narcissa asked him as she sat down in her chair.

Travis bowed at her and Phobos before responding. "Well nothing really happened and I haven't found the Guardians of the Veil yet. I was wondering if I could live there on Earth because it would make it much more easier to find them instead of going back and forth."

Narcissa thought it over for a few moments. "Travis your my most loyal sevant and your my stongest. So I will grant you persission to live on Earth for the time being. Besides we can't possabily start our plan without Cedric or Slasher."

"How long will it be again until they are fully healed and ready for battle?" Travis asked.

This time it was Phobos that answered for him. "They were hurt very badly so it will take around 2 or 3 months."

"Wow the Keeper of the Heart and the rebel leader did all of that!" exclaimed Travis shocked that anyone could do such a thing without killing the person.

"Travis remember your just as strong as they are so don't worry you will be able to kill them when you face them. Just remember your revenge and you can do it." Narcissa told her second in command.

Clenching his fists in rage as he remembered the reason that he joined Narcissa in the first place. "Yes I remember very well my revenge. The Keeper of the Heart will pay for making me suffer all these years. If her friends get in the way I will kill them too." Travis told the two evil leaders.

"Okay as long as you remember Travis. You may go and take some money with you." Narcissa said as she tossed him a bag full of hundred dollar bills.

"I will not fail you Narcissa. I will come back with my head held high and the death of the leader of the guardians under my belt." Travis told her as he opened a portal to Earth and went through it.

Narcissa closed the portal and stood up ready to leave. Before she could leave though Phobos' voice stopped her. "Do you really think that he can kill the Leader of the Guardians?"

Narcissa evily smiled to herself before she answered him. "I really don't know, but at least he'll have killed some of the other Guardians before he will be killed by the Keeper."

"Who is that boy anyway?" Phobos asked before Narcissa left him.

"His full name is Travis David Vandom. You figure out the rest." Narcissa told him as she left the room.

Phobos' eyes where huge when he heard what the boy's last name was. "Another Vandom now this will be very interesting." Phobos said to himself as he left the room as well.

To Be Continued...

(A/N That is the end of chapter 8 and once I again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Please read and review because I want to know how you all like my story. I will talk more about Will and Caleb, but right now there very pissed off. Travis will play a bigger role in the story as well. Till Next Time.)


	9. Chapter 9: Love Hurts

(A/N Thanks for all the review's even though I wish I had more, but o' well. I would like to thank all of the people that did read my story, liked it, or reviewed it. Now here's chapter 9.)

Last Time:

_"I will not fail you Narcissa. I will come back with my head held high and the death of the leader of the guardians under my belt." Travis told her as he opened a portal to Earth and went through it._

_Narcissa closed the portal and stood up ready to leave. Before she could leave though Phobos' voice stopped her. "Do you really think that he can kill the Leader of the Guardians?" _

_Narcissa evily smiled to herself before she answered him. "I really don't know, but at least he'll have killed some of the other Guardians before he will be killed by the Keeper."_

_"Who is that boy anyway?" Phobos asked before Narcissa left him._

_"His full name is Travis David Vandom. You figure out the rest." Narcissa told him as she left the room._

_Phobos' eyes where huge when he heard what the boy's last name was. "Another Vandom now this will be very interesting." Phobos said to himself as he left the room as well._

Chapter 9: Love Hurts

Will sighed on the balcony outside as she looked out across the fortress of Candracar. It's been 2 or 3 days she really didn't know because to be truthful she really didn't care right now. She still had the Oracle's words in her mind and it brought tears to her eyes everytime.

CRASH

She jumped up in the air as once again she heard that noise. Will knew that it was Caleb making all this noise and she couldn't blame him. Actually when she first heard the news of her new powers she was destroying the temple along with Caleb, but stopped when her grief got the best of her anger. Apparently Caleb is still pissed off at the Oracle and his sadness hasn't overcome his anger.

CRASH

The whole temple shook as Caleb's fury smashed into the wall in the form of a golden energy ball. He was definently using his new warrior powers for good use or at least as a vent of his rage.

CRASH

'_I wonder how the others are doing right now? I know that I missed my mom's funeral and I hope that she can forgive me for missing it. I miss you so much mom. I never knew how much I loved you till you were gone._' Thought Will as she hugged herself really hard to stop herself from sobbing again.

She felt horrible for missing her mom's funeral and not being there for her dad. She knew that her mother's death was somewhat her fault no matter who says it. If she wasn't a Warrior then this would have never happened to her and her parents, and her mother would still be alive.

"You shouldn't blame yourself you know." A familar voice said behind her. Will turned her head to see the cat like features of Luba's face.

Bitterly laughing at that remark Will turned her head and looked up towards the beautiful blue sky. "Why shouldn't I blame myself? Like the Oracle said you guys had to test me to see if I was a Warrior." Will then slammed her fist on the railing as a few tears fell from her eyes. "He told my Uncle where we were and then I had to live in that hell hole for 11 years. My mother died protecting me from my Uncle's attack. For all I'm concerned this is indeed all my fault."

Luba came up to the depressed 14 year old girl and put her hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort. "Will you must remember that your mother died saving your life because she loved you. It was fate that your mother protected you and died because of it."

Shock crossed Will's face when Luba said that sentence. Turning around she got in her face and started yelling. "I don't care about fate! My mom didn't deserve to die that way and she didn't deserve to die so soon! I KNOW THAT SHE LOVES ME THAT'S WHY IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!" Will collasped in a fit of tears in front of a very shocked and scared Luba.

CRASH

'_He's not helping matters either. One Warrior is a sobbing mess while the other ia having a temper tatrum. How in the world will we be able to teach them how to control their powers if they can't even pull themselves together._' Wearily thought Luba as she tried her best to comfort the crying red head.

Will angerly wiped the tears from her eyes and her face contorted into rage again. "I hate crying it makes me feel so weak and helpless." She stated in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah well right now you are feeling weak and helpless. You have a right to cry Will you just lost your mother and you need to try and get over it even though it really hurts. Remember this your mom will be not happy up in heaven if your not happy." Luba told her before she picked Will off of the ground with unknown strength.

Realization crossed Will's features and she felt even more guilty. '_I have to stop mobing around and start to train. I know now mom that your okay and I'll make sure your happy up in heaven._' thought Will as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Luba for making me see what I was doing. I promise to train really hard so that I can protect everyone that is good. I'm ready to train whenever you want to start." Will said with a huge smile on her face.

'_Wow now that was fast. I guess all I needed to do was talk to her and make her feel better._' Thought Luba as she smirked at Will.

CRASH

Luba then sighed again when she felt the temple shake. "We'll start training as soon as the rebel leader gets a hold of his temper, but with the way he's firing those blasts there will be nothing left of this temple." She stated as she put her hands through her fur.

"Yeah that could be a problem, but I think that I can help Caleb. Right now he needs to vent off his rage, or be extremely exhausted. I think that I can make it go faster." Will told her as she grinned at the older woman.

Looking at the red head in interest she asked. "And what do you plan to do?"

Will smirked at her then with a wave of her hand she turned around and started to run back into the temple. Before she was completely out of Luba's sight she yelled back at her. "We'll have to see to find out!"

She laughed at the young girls antics and looked up to the sky. "Let's hope that whatever she's planing works out in the end. We need those two for the fight ahead." With those words still lingering in the air Luba turned around and walked into the temple.

----------

"What do you mean that Cornelia's gone again!" screamed Irma ready to punch poor Hay Lin in the face for telling her.

Elyon sighed at the argument. This has been going on ever since the day after Susan's funeral and right now Cornelia wasn't anyone's favorite person right now. Everyday for a week she's blown them off and hasn't talked to anyone in the group. The only thing that she did that was nice was buy David some new clothes.

Plus everyday Elyon had to defend her best friend for not being there and it was starting to get on the young Queen's nerves. She hated being the messenger and she knew that Cornelia knew that. So far Irma was the only one in the group that wanted to kill the Earth Guardian right now. The others just wanted to know why she kept blowing them off.

"Hey guys did I miss something important?" asked Matt who just arrived from band practice. He was probably the only one right now that was able to settle down Irma and thank god for that.

"Nothing really only that Cornelia is gone once again." Taranee stated in a bored voice as she flipped a page in her book.

"Again! Now this is getting to be really rediculious." exclaimed Matt as he walked over and sat by Irma on the couch.

"So Elyon where is she this time?" questioned Irma looking Elyon directly in the eyes.

She knew that Irma was just annoying her, but it still pissed her off. Elyon stood up and crossed her arms over her chest before saying. "Look I don't know where the hell Cornelia is Irma so quit asking me! Your not the only one who's mad at her you know!"

Irma stood up and put her hands on her hips before yelling right back at her. "Yeah well she's _your_ best friend so you should know where she is going!"

"Well sorry to break it to you Irma, but I don't know where she is! What are you saying you didn't even know that Will was abused when she was younger and she was your best friend!" Elyon knew as soon as she said that last part that it was the wrong thing to say and already regreted it. She quickly smacked her hands to her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

Surprise and hurt crossed Irma's face as tears welled up in her eyes. It was dead silent and no one dared to break it either. Hay Lin, Matt, and Taranee had looks of shock on their faces and were dumbfounded. Elyon looked like she commited a horrible sin, while Blunk ran upstairs not taking the silence anymore.

Soon though Elyon broke the conversation with a very hoarse voice. "Irma I'm sooooo sorry I didn't mean to say that. I really didn't."

"You must have meant it because then you wouldn't have said that. Your right I didn't know anything about Will's past even though I knew that something was wrong. It's jus..just..." Irma couldn't finish her sentence as her sobs broke through. Matt quickly came over to Irma and wrapped his arms around her all the while saying soothing words in her ear.

Taranee decided to fix this argument before it gets even more worse by the minute. "Look tensions are running high and I think that we just need to cool off. A lot of things have happened over these last couple of weeks and I think that we all need to spent a day to get away from it all."

Looking at the fire guardian in interest Matt asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Hay Lin then decided to join the conversation as she quickly piped up. "How about we all go to the beach! That will help us feel better and also it is supposed to be really nice these next couple of days."

"That sounds like a great idea Hay Lin. How about we do it tomorrow since we have nothing to do that day." Taranee said to the others with a smile.

"Well I'm game." Matt said giving her the thumbs up and one of his charming smiles.

"I guess I can go." Elyon muttered looking at the ground still ashamed by what she said to Irma.

"Sure I'll come along." Irma told them as she wiped away the tears running down her face.

"Okay so everyone's in. Everyone meet back here at 11 in the morning so we can be there for a long time." Hay Lin gave the others the info before kicking them all out of the Silver Dragon.

Matt and Taranee left saying that they had stuff to do so both went their seperate ways which left Elyon and Irma by themselves.

After a couple of minutes of very akward silence Irma spoke. "So Elyon do you have anything to do today?"

"Umm no. Since I'm living with David right now and he's been over at your house everyday." Elyon told her shrugging her shoulders. "Why you don't want to go back home."

"Not really because David is there. I mean he's a great guy and everything, but..."

"But he's Will's father." Elyon interuppted very quietly.

Hanging her head low as sadness over took her Irma muttered a simple. "Yeah."

Wrapping her arm around Irma's shoulder to give her comfort Elyon steered her in the direction of the mall. "Come on I have some money on me. Let's go and buy some clothes to make us feel better."

"Okay, but I have money too." Irma tried to protest.

"That's great because I've been needing a new pair of jeans for a while now." Elyon told her making them both smile and laugh out loud.

Irma pulled herself out of Elyon's grip, running ahead of her, and yelling in an best impression of an old english voice. "ONWARD TO THE EVER SO GLORIOUS MALL!!!" Both started cracking up grateful that the argument that they had only minutes before was put behind them.

-----------

CRASH

The wall behind Caleb fell to the ground in a pile of ruble. Still his rage wasn't over and he roared as loud as he could as the golden glow became brighter and brighter. Fed up with the look of the room he ran out of the door into another room. Luckily he hasn't yet destroyed this room yet and it still held it's beauty.

He yelled again in rage. "HOW CAN ANYTHING LOOK THIS BEAUTIFUL AND BRIGHT WHEN I FEEL SO UGLY AND DARK!!!" Then he threw a energy blast at the wall in front of him.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "You know it's sad that all you can fight is a wall. Here I thought that you were the great Rebel Leader, but I guess that your a little boy with a bad temper."

Caleb turned around ready to attack the person, but froze as he saw the small form of Will. She had her arms crossed over her chest and had a evil smirk on her face. "Will what is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?" He asked her his rage being controlled by the mere sight of her.

She started laughing at him. "Oh that. I'm here to see how patheic you've became that's all."

His rage started to boil up inside of him ready to flow out, but his sadness was even stronger. "What are you talking about pathiec your the one that can't seem to stop crying all the time." He retorted at her. He didn't mean what he said, but in his state of mind he could do anything right now even hurt the one he loves.

Will faltered slightly when she heard him say that, but she composed herself before he saw her. "It doesn't matter now anyway. What matter's now is that your fighting a wall who can't fight back. What kind of Rebel Leader are you?" She shot back at him making his face start to turn red.

"What do you suggest then Wilma. I can't fight anyone else." Caleb said smirking as WIll shook with rage at being called by her first name.

Instead of saying something back Will ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. Caleb bent over in pain before she used her leg to trip him so that he landed on his back.

He laid there on his back as he looked at her in amazement. '_She actually hit me. I can't believe it, but she will pay for it._' Caleb jumped back on his feet and glared at Will. "Fine you want to fight then let's fight, but I warned you." He then summoned his Warrior powers and a bright golden aura covered his body.

"This will be fun." Will said as she too summoned up her Warrior powers. She felt a huge power burst in her body and she held up her hands to show the white aura around her body like a second skin.

Caleb threw a punch at her face, which she easily dodged. That's what went on for the first 5 minutes of the fight. Caleb on offence and Will on defence. Every punch or kick that he threw she managed to dodge with grace. It almost looked like she was dancing. He went to kick her, but jumped into the air and did a flip so that they were about eight feet a part.

"QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH ME AND FIGHT!!!!" Caleb shouted sick of her little games. His breathing was in ragged breaths and he was sweating really badly.

She just smiled at him before disappearing into thin air. He looked all around the room trying to find her completely forgetting about protecting himself. Then all of a sudden Will appeared right next to him and punched him right across the face as hard as she could. Caleb went flying into the wall and went right threw it.

Dust covered the room making it so no one can see anything. Caleb coughed as the dust went into his lungs then he groaned at the stab of pain in his chest.

Suddenly Caleb heard footsteps coming towards him. He knew it was Will and he had to stand up or she will beat him. With all his might he stood up and held back his screams as he felt the pain course through his whole body.

The dust cleared showing a calm Will inches from a struggling Caleb. She went to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the other side of the room. This time his back smacked into the wall, but he didn't go through it like last time. He shouted in pain and coughed up some blood as he fell to the ground landing on his butt.

In a flash Will was right in front of him. Caleb looked up and winced at the pain that he felt in his neck. She was smirking at him again and looked ready to punch him again. He looked up into her eyes seeing pain and sadness surrounding her light chocolate eyes.

'_Wait why is she so sad when she was taunting me earlier. What is she doing? I don't understand at first we were cool and now it's like someone is posessing her._' Thought Caleb trying to figure out her actions and the reason behind them.

"Well I hope that you enjoy the beating that your going to get because you deserved it." Will told him throwing her punch that would knock Caleb out or kill him.

"I know I deserved it." said Caleb as he looked into her eyes. Something snapped inside of Will and her fist stopped just barely touching Caleb's nose. He didn't flinch one inch at the punch as he bore into her very soul.

Knee's growing weak Will fell to the ground as both their Warrior powers slowly faded away. Caleb was still looking at her with a hard stare before finally speaking. "Why did you say that you wanted to fight me when your eyes say differently."

"What are you talking about?" asked Will trying to play dumb as she looked away from his stare.

Fed up with her Caleb reached over and grabbed her shirt bringing her closer to him. He ignored the pain surgeing through him as he grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. "You know what I'm talking about so spill it." He ordered her in a low and calm voice.

A few tears escaped her eyes and fell on Caleb's arm. "I did it for you." Was all she told him.

He gave her a confused look as he asked. "You fought me for me? Why did you do that?"

"You've been fighting for days without a break because of what the Oracle said. I know that your hurting so I decided to try and help you clear your head by fighting me." Will told him her voice low and shaky, but he heard her very clearly.

To say that Caleb was shocked was an understatment. '_She tried to help me forget my sorrow's by fighting me even though it would hurt her emotionally. I really need to figure out better way's to handle my emotion's._'

"You can be so stupid at times." Caleb told her in a above a whisper looking at her in a loveing way.

Will looked at him in anger. "Hey I'm not stup..." Whatever else she was going to say was stopped as Caleb pressed his lips on hers.

At first Will didn't know what was happening, but soon she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Caleb let go of her shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his shoulders. They pressed their bodies into one another and started to play with each others tongue's.

Soon they both broke apart and caught their breaths. Will looked at him in a weird way, that made Caleb ask. "What?"

She blushed at being caught in the act of staring. "Umm...I was wondering what that kiss was for?"

"Oh that. It was to say thank you for helping me and to shut you up." He told her that goofy grin of his on his face. He then kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Oh and what was that for?" Will asked him as a warm smile spread across her face.

"Do you need an answer for everything I do?"

"No, but it's fun to ruffle your feather's."

"Your a pain in my backside you know that. Ever since you fell down that hole you've been nothing, but trouble." Caleb said to her as he twirled a stray straid of Will's hair.

"Caleb when I fell in that hole was the first time we actually met." Will pointed out to him in a questioning tone.

"Exactly ever since I meet you, you've been trouble." He replyed back, which got him smacked upside the head. "Hey I'm in pain here!"

Will stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Good cause you deserved it with that commit."

He started pouting at her before saying in a sad voice. "Your mean."

"Yes I'm the biggest bitch in the world." She said rolling her eyes then she held out her hand to him. He gave her a confused look, making Will sigh in annoyance. "Caleb I know that I hit you way to hard for you to be able to stand on your own. Give me your hand."

He gave her his hand and she pulled him up, but he still couldn't stand on his own. Will then grabbed his arm and drapped it over her shoulders and Caleb put all his body weight on her. She groaned from the extra weight, but she held her ground.

"You know Caleb you have to stop eating at the Silver Dragon cause you weight a ton." Will teased him as she dragged him out of the room.

"Ha ha ha very funny Will." Caleb weakly replied as his head hanged down.

It took a while for Will to get Caleb to her room, but in the end she did. Once they got to her bed she threw him on her bed and she laid right next to him.

"So I see this was your plan." A voice said over in the shadow's. Both teenagers looked to where the voice was and saw Luba come out of the shadow's with a chesire cat grin.

"Yeah plan beat some sense into Caleb was a sucess." Will replied making them all laugh.

After all the laughing Luba turned serious again. "Caleb are you ready to listen to us now and prepare for training."

"I don't know for sure. Will what do you think?" Caleb asked as he looked to the red head for her answer.

"Caleb this is your decision not mine to make for you." Was her reply as she gently patted him on the shoulder.

Caleb sighed thinking over his decision very carefully, then he closed his eyes before giving his answer. "Yes I'm ready to listen and train." Will squealed in delight and jumped on him earning a groan of pain from him.

She quickly jumped off him looking very guilty. "Sorry I forgot your injured. I just was so happy because we can train together now."

"Well that's great news Will, but I'm really tired I haven't had any sleep since we got here." Caleb said yawning, but after a couple of seconds he was fast asleep.

Luba laughed at the young man before turning to Will. "Take good care of him cause training starts in 2 days. Make sure your both ready." Then with that the cat woman left the room.

Will sighed as she laid on her pillow, she turned her head to the handsome young man right next to her. "You look so peaceful when your sleeping, but you have had a hard life filled with darkness and pain. I just wish that I can take all your pain away." She told him as she lightly touched his cheek. She then moved to his lips and lightly touched them tracing the outline. "Oh I wish that I can kiss you again. Too bad your sleeping." Then with that she withdrew her hand and feel asleep right next to him.

Caleb opened his eyes and grinned with pleasure. He knew Will was sleeping so he carefully wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her closer to him. Will smiled in her sleep and that was the last thing that Caleb saw as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

-------------

"Finding the Guardians is more of a pain in the ass than I thought." Travis said to himself as he looked over a map of Heatherfield. "I figured I would have found the brats by now, but it's been a week and still no clue as to who they are."

He stood up and started stretching before going over to his kitchen counter and pouring some coffee. He took a sip and sighed looking out the window at the beautiful day. Then all of a sudden a picture of a girl with long golden hair went in his mind. Travis sighed again running a hand through his shaggy red hair.

Along with trying to find the Guardian's Travis has been seeing Cornelia daily. He figured that she could show him around the place and if he was lucky he could find the Guardian's. He looked at the clock above the fringe and his eyes opened in shock.

"Fuck! I was supposed to meet Cornelia at the mall! I only have 15 minutes to make it there on time! I'm so screwed!" He quickly grabbed his jacket and hat and put them on before running out the door.

'_Wait why do I care so much if I'm late. It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything. She's nothing more than a tool to help me find the Guardians._' He thought to himself as he ran down the street's looking at his wrist watch every couple of minutes.

Then he heard a girl's voice start shouting to no one in particular. "ONWARD TO THE EVER SO GLORIOUS MALL!!!" Travis turned his head to see a girl with short brown hair and a girl with blonde hair in pigtails. They both started laughing at what the brown haired said.

Travis rolled his eye's in annoyance. '_Earth girls are a pain in the ass._' He ran right passed them and knocked over the girl with brown hair.

"Hey watch where your going buddy!!!" She shouted at him in rage. Travis laughed at her as he continued running to the mall. What he didn't notice was that he lost his hat and it flew in the air before landing in front of the brown haired girl.

He looked at his watch and sighed with relief. He was on time! He entered the mall and went to the smoothe shop where Cornelia is there waiting for him.

Looking into the window of the shop he spotted her at their table drinking a cherry smoothe. Grinning to himself he entered the shop, walking up to her he asked. "Is this seat taken miss?"

She jumped up in the air and clutched her chest taking deep breaths. Cornelia turned her head and glared at him. "STOP DOING THAT!!!" She shouted at him before smacking him on the arm.

Pulling out a chair he sat down across from her. "Sorry it's just so funny to see your reaction. Your just so jumpy." Travis teased her in a singsong voice.

When she didn't reply back he looked at her. Her mouth was open and she was looking at something above his head. Getting uncomfortable with her staring he asked. "Umm...What are you staring at?"

Cornelia quickly snapped out of her daze. "Umm..It's just I never thought you were a red head. Sorry."

Travis' eye's went wide in shock and he quickly put his hand on his head. Instead of feeling his cap he felt his silky soft hair. He couldn't stop freaking out and he tried not to show it. '_Shit no one is supposed to see my hair. They could know the leader of the guardians and...WAIT!!! Why didn't I think of it earlier if they think that I look like her then they have to know her. I CAN BE SO DENSE AT TIME'S!!!_" He yelled in his mind as he smirked to himself glad that he came up with this plan sooner rather than later.

"Hey it's okay baby. Most people think that I'm not a red head because I wear that hat all the time." Travis told her explaining his lie. He smiled when she bought it.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked him as she reached over and grabbed his hand.

He tried to speak, but he found that he couldn't form the words. He felt his heart in his chest beating faster and faster the longer he felt her soft hands. '_What the hell is wrong with me? At the mere touch of this girl I'm left like a dumb ass. Does she have some power over me or what?_'

It took him several tries to try and talk as she stared at him waiting for his asnwer. Travis felt his cheek's burn in embarassment. "Umm...How about we do what you want to do."

Cornelia smiled at him and Travis felt his heart stop right there. "Okay because I really want to buy a new sweater because mine has a hole in it."

"Cornelia you could wear nothing but rags and you still would look like a goddess." He told her meaning every single word.

Her cheek's started to burn. "That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." She cooed her eye's watering slightly.

"I highly doubt it. I bet that you have hundred's of men ready to slice their arms off to get a date with you." He said to her as he got up from his seat and pulled her up from her seat.

They left the store and Cornelia was about to talk again when Travis spotted two people that he reconized. '_Shit it's those two girls from earlier and the brown haired girl looks ready to kill. I have to go before they spot me._' Travis quickly pushed her into the store they wanted to go in.

She laughed at him. "What's the rush Travis, we have all day to spend the day together." Cornelia then was going through racks to find a suitable sweater for her.

"Nothing it's just that I really want to see you dressed up. I love seeing you in new clothes." He sweet talked her hoping that she bought his stupid excuse.

"Ohh really then why didn't you ask me. I'll knock your socks off with the clothes I'll pick out." She told him with a smirk as she walked away from him.

Once she was out of hear shot Travis groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair. "This is going to take forever that woman can shop for hours and not even break a sweat. With all this trouble I better find those Guardian's soon." He muttered darkly to himself as he went to find Cornelia dreading the next couple of hour's.

(1 Hour Later)

Travis was close to tear's of bored dome as he once again saw Cornelia in a new outfit. The store was empty and only them and a couple of employees's were there.

"Cornelia are you done yet? It's been an hour and you only came here for a sweater." He told her hoping against hope that someone will spare him from this horrible punishment.

He didn't mind having to wait, but he did mind seeing Cornelia in those stunning outfit's. Everytime she came out in something new his heart would stop and he would turn into a puddle of mush. Then she would alway's giggle and walk right back into the dressing room.

He heard the annoying ring of that damn bell which told him that yet another person entered the store. He didn't bother with who came in he just wanted to get the hell out of here and walk around. He was never that type of person that would like to stay in one place for a long period of time.

Cornelia came out in her regular clothes and looked at Travis in pity. "Your really not that type of person that like's to shop are you?" She asked him in a questioning tone.

He noticed that she didn't have anything with her. "Wait where's your sweater. You said that you were buying a sweater! What those 25 different one's that you tried on wasn't enough for you?" His mouth was open and he looked ready to have a panic attack.

Rolling her eye's at him she told him in a knowing tone. "Those were clothes that I just felt like trying on. I guess you don't understand how a woman shops I guess." He completely gave up with argueing with her as he let his head hang low in defeat.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him shout. "HEY THAT'S HE GUY THAT KNOCKED ME OVER EARLIER!!!" Travis winced at the voice that he knew belonged to that brown haired girl.

Cornelia looked shocked and confused for a minute before she looked over Travis. "Irma is that you?"

Travis turned around and saw that the two girls were looking at Cornelia ready to kill her. He looked at Cornelia and pointed to the girl called Irma before asking. "You know this loud mouth."

Irma looked at him and he stepped back at her glare. "Who are you calling loud mouth! I have a bone to pick with you for not even saying sorry to me for knocking me over. First of all I have a bone to pick with you." She said looking right back at Cornelia with daggers in her eyes.

"Elyon please calm Irma down." Cornelia said to the other blonde called Elyon.

"No I'm sick of you telling me what to do. So I guess this is why you've been blowing us off for the past week huh." Elyon told her crossing her arm's over her chest.

"What I haven't been blowing you guys off. Where did you get such an idea." exclaimed Cornelia looking very flustered.

"Let's see we've been calling you at your house and no one answers. You never talk to us anymore and you never come over to the Silver Dragon. You don't even talk to Elyon anymore and she's your best friend." Irma retorted ready to punch the tall blonde in the face.

"That's not true Irma I've been busy these last couple of days okay. So lay off."

"It's hasn't been that long since you broke up with Caleb and now you already found someone new!"

"Hey leave Travis out of this he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh so you know his name I'm shocked!"

Cornelia looked really hurt that Irma would say that to her and couldn't find her voice to come up with a comeback. Travis couldn't stay out of this fight any longer so he stood right next to Cornelia and wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Okay if your supposed to be her friends then why are you yelling at her like this. Okay she was busy so what, there is no need to hurt her feelings. She doesn't deserve that especially from her close friends." He told them and smiled when he saw their looks of guilt.

Quickly the trio made up and they were all laughing and shopping like maniac's. Travis smiled at the scene then his smile quickly wiped away as he thought of something. '_Wait why did I defend her? I shouldn't care for her I have a mission to think about. Why am I feeling this way whenever I'm around her? I'm supposed to be evil not some good guy. Why do I care so much?_' He questioned in his head.

Travis looked at his watch to realize that he was late. If he didn't hurry up he would have no time to try and find those Guardian brat's. He went over to Cornelia and told her. "Hey sorry, but it's getting late and I have to go do an errand for someone. Hope you don't mind."

Cornelia pouted at him and she held his hand. "Ohh that suck's I was really enjoying spending time with you. When can I see you again?" She asked him.

Irma instead piped up. "If he's free then he can spend the day at the beach with us. We were going there tomorrow."

Cornelia smiled at that. "So Travis are you busy at all tomorrow?"

"Umm...I'm free all day so were do I have to meet you?" Travis asked not liking this at all, but just not having the heart to say no to her.

"11:00 A.M sharp at the Silver Dragon. Do you know where it is?" Elyon asked him waiting to tell him directions.

Travis waved his hand. "Yeah I know where it is and I'll make it on time. See you tomorrow Cornelia, Elyon, and Irma." Then before he left he bent down and lightly kissed Cornelia on the cheek.

He quickly left the mall leaving the girls to themselves. Not knowing that two of them were in fact the Guardian brats that he was looking so desperately for.

(A/N Hope you all liked this story and please read and review. Sorry it took soooooo long for me to update, but I've been rereading one of my stories and fixing mistakes. I'll be able to write more soon because spring break is coming up soon and thank god because there is way too much drama at school. See Ya Later.)


	10. Chapter 10: 3 Months Later

(A/N Hey everybody I'm back and I hope you all liked the last chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating that much, but a lot of stuff has happened. Please read and review cause I love to know what you think. If you don't I'll come over to your house's and beat you till you do. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!)

Last Time:

_Cornelia smiled at that. "So Travis are you busy at all tomorrow?"_

_"Umm...I'm free all day so were do I have to meet you?" Travis asked not liking this at all, but just not having the heart to say no to her._

_"11:00 A.M sharp at the Silver Dragon. Do you know where it is?" Elyon asked him waiting to tell him directions._

_Travis waved his hand. "Yeah I know where it is and I'll make it on time. See you tomorrow Cornelia, Elyon, and Irma." Then before he left he bent down and lightly kissed Cornelia on the cheek._

_He quickly left the mall leaving the girls to themselves. Not knowing that two of them were in fact the Guardian brats that he was looking so desperately for._

Chapter 10: 3 Months Later

It was 9:30 in the morning where we find Travis in the park jogging. He was the only one at the park and that's how he liked it. Last night was a disaster still he couldn't find any traces of those Guardians. So he decided to run so that he can get rid of some of his anger and stress.

All he was wearing was some jogging shorts so anyone could see his very muscular body. Of course compared to others muscles his are average, but he knew that he could take them down any minute. The reason for his confidence was that he had something that most strong people don't have and thats brains. It's one of the reason's why Narcissa let him be her second in command and how he survived over the years.

He sighed when he reached his 50th lap around the park. He was getting pretty tired, but he really didn't mind. Actually he's been running for over an hour because he really couldn't sleep at all. He knew that he had to meet up with Cornelia and her friends later and he dreaded it.

He really didn't have any time to go and have some fun. If he didn't find the Guardians soon Narcissa will kill him or much worse. Still he couldn't find the reasons to why he delayed his mission to go and have fun with a pack of earthlings.

'_Why couldn't I say no to her? I've been mean and horrible to plenty of girls her age in Merdian. So why was I so nice?_' Thoughts like that rang through Travis' head making his stress even higher as he continued to run.

Everytime he would close his eyes he would see her. Everytime his mind went blank somehow he ended up thinking about her. Every little thing he did he thought of her and it drove him insane. How can one girl that he only met for such a short time have such an effect on him.

That girl that he was talking about was Cornelia Hale. She was just an ordinary earth girl and acted like one as well. Even though she was like that Travis couldn't help, but find her amazing. Whenever she was around him all his worries would just disappear and no one was ever able to do that.

"Hey Travis what are you doing here?" a voice that was right behind him asked. Travis quickly turned around and was about ready to punch that person in the face when he realized who it was.

"Cornelia don't sneak up on me like that I could have seriously hurt you." The red head explained as he got out of his fighting stance. The poor girl held a look of fear on her face, but she quickly replaced it with a huge grin.

"Well I didn't know you were here so when I saw you I wanted to get back at you for all the crap you did to me." Was her repley as she stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eye.

"Don't try that again." He told her treating her like a child.

"Sheesh didn't know I would get the third degree. I'm sorry." Cornelia told him as she went over to sit on a bench.

"What's up with you today?" He asked as he eyed her. She wasn't acting like her usual self and to his surprise it worried him.

"Ohh nothing really it's just I haven't been to the beach in a while." She explained as she leaned back and looked up towards the sky.

Running a hand threw his hair he went over to the blonde and sat down next to her. "Are you sure thats it? You seem kind of off track today. Is something wrong?" He was shocked that his voice held such concern for her.

Turning her head to look at him she sat up straight. "Well I was wondering about that kiss on the cheek you gave me last night."

He froze in shock and realization as he remembered last night. He decided to play around it and get her talking instead of him explaining. "What you didn't like it?" He asked her as he faked a look of hurt.

Instantly she blushed making the boy inwardly smirk. "No...what I meant was what did it mean to you? To us?" She told him trying to explain, but also really wanting an answer from him.

'_Oh shit. What the fuck I'm I supposed to say to her to make things better._' He thought to himself and him being barely dressed wasn't helping matters either.

"Umm god this is kind of hard to explain." He said as look everywhere, but at her. "Well...umm...How about we talk about this at my apartment." He told her rather than asked. Yeah he knew that it was a bad idea to bring her to his home, but it's better than trying to explain himself right now. At least he would have 30 minutes at least to come up with a plan.

"Sure I really don't mind, but I don't want to be a bother." She kindly said to him looking very nervous.

"Cornelia your never a bother to me. I really enjoy your company." He honestly told her as he held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and both felt an electrical shock go through both their bodies.

Both stayed in silence as Travis lead the way to his apartment building. Sometimes it was so crowded in some parts that they had to hold hands so that they wouldn't lose each other. Cornelia noticed that he was leading her to one of the rundown places in Heatherfield. It wasn't that bad of a place, but since her family is from the richest part of Heatherfield it's kind of rundown to her.

He took her to the best looking building in the whole area, but it still looked really old. They walked inside and he lead her up the stairs because there was no elevator. Travis' apartment was at the very top of the building. Once they got to his door all he did was open it and walk in.

'_He doesn't even lock his door when he leaves. That's just crazy seeing where he lives._' thought Cornelia as she followed him and shut the door.

Inside the apartment wasn't that great because there wasn't that much furniture. As she looked around the place it wasn't that big either, but enough for one or two people to live and get by comfortably. There was one bathroom, an average sized living room and kitchen, and one big bedroom. It looked really clean almost like hardly anyone lives here.

Travis quickly went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. "Cornelia I'm going to take a quick shower so just make yourself at home okay!" He shouted from inside the room. Soon the girl heard running water and she decided to sit down on the couch.

She really tried to make herself do something that could preoccupie her, but she couldn't find anything. Luckily Travis took quick showers and was out in 10 minutes.

Now he was fully clothed with a tight black muscle shirt and cargo pants that are a little bit past his knee. Apparently he decided to dress for the beach. He spotted Cornelia and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about making you wait, but I figured you wouldn't like me if I was all sweaty and smelled. Hope that you weren't too bored when I was gone." He told her as he bloped down on the couch next to her.

"I wasn't that bored, but I was wondering where are your parents? I've noticed that you never really talked about them." She knew that when she brought up the subject that it was the wrong thing to say.

Almost instantly the grin from his face disappeared as a haunting look covered his amber eyes. "My parents aren't around anymore." Was his quiet reply.

Cornelia's hands quickly covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a gasp. "I'm sorry I didn't know that they were d..." Before she could finish her sentence Travis interrupted her.

"No they're not dead. At least that's what I think. You see they abandened me when I was born and as soon as I could walk I've searched for them." Travis explained to her his voice trembling slightly. He didn't know why he was telling her all this personal stuff about his past, but he felt like the weight on his chest was slowly going away.

"Did you ever find them or any information about them?" Cornelia asked him as she gently laid her hand on his hand.

He softly smiled at her touch and he felt like he could tell her some of his past. "Well when I was 7 I found out that I had a twin sister that looked almost exactly like me. Other than that not much." Travis said with a heavy heart.

"Wait you have a sister!" Cornelia exclaimed as her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head.

"Yup and I've never met her before, but I know she's still alive. I got information that she was somewhere in this city so I've been looking for her." Maybe if he was lucky Cornelia would know something about her and that would be one step closer to destroying the Guardians.

"I'm very sorry that you haven't found her yet, but maybe I can help." She told her as she scooted over so that she was closer to him. Travis smirked at how much of a sap she truely was, but he couldn't help but get closer to her too.

"I don't know, can you?" He asked as he got even more closer to her feeling her warm breath on his face.

"No matter what it is I'll help you." Cornelia declared as she moved even more closer to him so that they were mere centimeters apart.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this then." He whispered as he cupped her chin and brought his lips down to touch hers. At first it was just them pressing their lips together, but soon it turned into an all out war of tongues. They continued to kiss until they needed to breathe, but once they regained their breath they continued with making out.

----------

Over the course of three months Travis and Cornelia's relationship deepened. Now that Cornelia knew that Travis had a sister she tried to find her, but with no success.

After they went to the beach the Guardians and their boyfriends learned to trust Travis and even befriend the boy. They hung out a lot over the summer, but the troubled young man still found time to search for the Guardians with no success much to his extreme disappointment.

Irma and Matt missed Will and Caleb deeply so they found comfort in each other. They learned many things about each other and they were only truely happy when the other was around them. Also Irma got Matt to pull a couple of pranks on their friends and it alway's ended up with the Earth Guardian yelling at the Water Guardian.

Taranee still kept studying so that she wouldn't forget anything that she learned last year. Soon she toned down the studying and started dating Matt's bandmate Nigel Ashcroft. They've been seeing each other for a month now and they both seem really happy although they have to hide their relationship from Taranee's parents.

Hay Lin too started dating some new kid named Eric Landon. Turns out that Yan Lin has been dating his grandfather which caused a very bad awkward moment when Hay Lin realized that. Of course she got over it, and the new couple has been going out for 3 weeks now. Apparently they're both very fascinated by shiney things like Hay Lin's new braces.

Since living with David for such a long time Elyon and him created a father/daughter bond, although no one could replace Will in a million years. The only thing that David see's the young Queen as is his second daughter. Elyon actually learned to be a better Queen with David helping her and she got to know more about her birth parents. They traveled back and forth between Merdian and Heatherfield seeing if Narcissa and Phobos were attacking yet. To their surprise they haven't attacked once since they broke Phobos out of prison.

Now three months later everyone was getting ready to go back to school, though most were really sad to go back. Though the group could all be happy about one thing...

And that was...

Will and Caleb would finally come home.

------------

The sky lit up once again as lightening crashed into the Earth. Thunder and wind destroyed any chances of a peaceful night and rain smacked into pavement like bugs to a windshield. This had to be the worst storm all summer and no one would be caught dead in this storm.

Except for two teens.

If you looked at the Heatherfield graveyard you see acres and acres of headstones. The farest back are the oldest ones while the ones to the front are the most recent. It was an amazing, but horrifing sight at seeing so many people that lost their lives over the years.

The two teens appeared out of no where and they started walking towards a certain headstone. Lightening flashed again showing that the two teens was a boy and girl around the ages of 15 and 16. The boy was holding onto an umbrella while the girl clutched a red rose to her chest.

The boy was wearing a long black trench coat that saved him from some of the rain and harsh wind. He was also dressed in black combat boots and his chin length shaggy brown hair was blowing in the wind. He had a handsome face and his bright green eyes could get him any girl he wants. Right now his eyes were dull from emotion and his face looked really grim.

The girl was wearing a pink zip up hoodie and a light pink rain jacket. She also wore regular sneakers and her shoulder length red hair blew in the wind. Her face was breathtaking and her chocolate brown eyes could get a person lost in them forever. Sadly she was trying really hard to hold back tears as her face looked to be in deep grief.

Once they reached the headstone that they wanted to visit, they stopped and looked at it. The red head slowly walked up to the grave forgetting all about the shelter the umbrella provided. She walked a couple of steps and she was already dreached. Rain roughly pounded on her flesh, but she didn't feel it she was too numb to take notice. The only thing that mattered was that gravestone.

When she reached the tombstone she slowly went on her knees. Gently she placed the rose beside the grave and lightly traced the writing engraved in the stone. It read:

_Here Lies_ _Susan Vandom_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, and Friend_

_May she be with God and rest in peace._

Tears cascaded down her face, but no one could tell because her tears mixed with the rain. Suddenly she felt a weight on her right shoulder and she looked up to see the young boy looking down at her in sadness.

"Will you have to make peace with this right here right now. You have to do it for you and your mothers sake." The young boy told the girl his voice breaking as he remembered that horrible night when Susan lost her life.

Will looked down to the ground before softly smiling at the boy. "I know Caleb, but it takes a while for a person to try and make peace. You should know."

He nodded grimly, but remained silent as he saw Will turn her head to look at her mother's grave. She took a deep breath, held it for a few moments, before letting it out.

"Hey Mom it's me Will. It's been a while hasn't it, 3 whole months since your death. I'm sure Dad has visited you a lot and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for the funeral." She had to stop a moment as she tried to hold back a sob. "I don't blame myself that much anymore for your death, but I admit that I still do. I have to tell you that I'm sorry for all the shit that I put you through over the years when you didn't need it. I should have appreicated your love and care more when you were around." She paused for a second as a look of determination crossed her face. "I promise that I will be the best that I can be and to be there for Dad. I'll come by a lot too so that I can visit you. I'm sure that your watching over everyone up in heaven and I hope that your happy. I love you Mom and I'll never forget what you did for me." Will finished her talk with her Mom. Before she stood up she placed her two fingers to her lips then she placed them on the grave by the angel carved next to the words of farewell. She finally made peace with her mother, and now she could try and live once again.

Caleb quickly wrapped his arms around her as she started to shake and sob on his chest. He really didn't mind because he knew that this took alot out of her and he was proud of her for doing this.

"Come on lets go back to your apartment before we both catch a cold." He told her as he lead her out of the graveyard and onto the busy streets of Heatherfield.

-----------

_Drip..Drip...Drip..._

Two figures stood over two other figures laying in bed. One of the figures standing was an old woman holding an ancient staff. The other standing was a handsome young man with a deadly smirk on his face.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

The two people in bed were a man with dark red hair that looked almost like blood. He looked pretty weak and pale with bandages wrapped around his body. The other man had long blond hair and his features gave him an air of mysteriousness. He also had bandages here and there, but the biggest one was wrapped around his legs.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Suddenly the blond that was awake turned around and blasted the wall behind him. The only thing the old woman did was look at him questionly. He noticed her staring and held his head high. "The dripping was getting on my nerves." Was his only reply.

"Well it seems you have no patience Prince Phobos." The old woman insighted as she looked back to the two in bed.

"Narcissa it's been 3 months just sitting and waiting. We're doing nothing while the Guardians are still out there." The Prince shot back as he waved his hand up in the air.

"Patience Phobos our time to strike will come in due time."

"Yeah and when will that be? We don't even know who the other Guardians are! All we know is the keepers identity and that lackey that you sent to Earth isn't doing anything." exclaimed Phobos now really starting to lose his temper. Not even Cedric, the blonde sleeping, was that bad at searching for those annoying fairies.

"That is true, but I'm sure that once the Keeper returns he will find them. You must agree that with the Keeper not around and the other Guardians not being able to transform it would be rather difficult to find the rest." Narcissa questioned the all mighty prince.

All he did was clench his fists in rage for he knew that the old bat was right. They stayed in silence again, but that annoying dripping was gone thanks to Phobos.

After a good hour and a half Phobos was about to fall asleep until he heard a noise come from Cedric. He quickly stood wide awake and waited till his right hand man woke up.

Cedric's eyes opened wide in shock as he gasped in pain. To the evil leaders shock the man started screaming in agony like all that pain that happened to him came back or he was just feeling it. The screams were so loud that both Narcissa and Phobos covered their ears in pain.

To their ears enjoyment the snake man finally stopped screaming, but was taking deep and ragged breath's. He noticed that Phobos was in the room and some old woman that freed them from their prison.

"Prince Phobos...I'm sorry for failing my mission...I was so close to killing them both...but that rebel boy...It just wasn't human.." Cedric tried to explain to his boss, but he was finding it difficult to talk.

The handsome prince just smiled and held out his hand. "It's okay Cedric I shouldn't have sent you after them if I knew that that would have happened. Your lucky that we were able to find your legs and sew them back to your body."

Cedric shivered as he remembered that the rebel ripped his tail clean off his body then used it to smack him till he was near death. Then anger glazed over his dark blue eyes as he felt his breathing become even. "That boy will pay for doing that to me. I first will kill his little red headed girlfriend then him once I see the happiness leave his eyes." Vowed the Snakeman as he looked at his bandaged legs.

"No you will leave the red head to me." Rang an evil cold voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Fred Vandom rise up from his bed. His face looked beyond pissed and his eyes resembled that of a demons.

When Cedric realized who this man was his eyes opened in fear. He pointed a shaking finger to the red head as he stuttered out. "Your...Hell...Hellblade...the...Slasher."

The monsterous man turned to look at Cedric with a smirk on his face. "So Phobos you replaced me with this patheic excuse of a villain."

"Why you..." Cedric was about to retort when Phobos held up his hand to silence him.

"As rude as ever huh Fred." The Prince smirked at the man that was known all around Meridian as the demon that not even hell wanted.

"Well you should know that I don't change my ways that easily." Fred said taking off some of his bandages. He then noticed that Narcissa was in the room as well. "Hey Phoby whats with the old hag."

Anger crossed the old womans face before she pointed her staff at Fred and shot black magic at him. It hit him right in the chest and he fell off the bed yelling in pain. 2 minutes of this before Narcissa finally became satisfied. She turned her staff to the left and the spell was broken.

The once cocky man was spawled out on the floor breathing heavily as he tried not to scream out in pain. That attack wouldn't have hurt as much if he wasn't recovering from his wounds or if he wasn't so warn out.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Fred once the pain started going away.

"My name is Narcissa." The old woman replied with an evil smirk as she looked at Fred like he was a disease.

The red heads eyes widened in shock when he realized who she really was. "Wait your a former Guardian, so why the hell are you here with us?"

"I'm surprised that you know me considering the fact that I was a Guardian way before your time. It's a simple and easy answer. The power of the heart was too tempting so I turned evil when the Oracle tried to take it away from me." The woman responded her face emotionless.

"Wait what do you mean by tried?" asked Cedric as he too listened to this conversation with much interest.

"Well the Oracle gave it to the former Water Guardian. I was furious so I killed her and took it back, then the Oracle took away my powers and banished me. That's what happened in a nutshell." Narcissa told them all as a evil smirk crossed her old face.

Fred started laughing who was soon joined by Phobos. Cedric didn't know if he should laugh or not, but when Phobos glared at him he started laughing nervously.

Weakly Fred stood up and sat back down on his bed. "I like how you work Narcissa. I really do. Never knew a Guardian had it in them to kill one of their own."

"You'll like how I work once we find the Guardians." The woman calmly told him with a sly grin.

With that all the evil villains started planning what they were going to do to the Guardians once they get their hands on them.

--------------

"Elyon where are you!" screamed David from the kitchen.

"I'm watching tv!" yelled back Elyon who was sitting on the couch watching her favorite show.

"Just wanted to know! Dinner's in a couple of minutes!" He told her as she could hear the sounds of various objects being moved.

"Got it." The Queen shouted back as she continued to watch her favorite show.

That's how they always spent a Friday night ever since Elyon moved in with David. The reason Elyon never went out with her friends is becuase she didn't want to be the 3rd wheel. All her friends have boyfriends, while she's still single and it sucks.

The bad thing is she barely hangs out with Cornelia anymore because Travis is alway's around her. Usually they act like they need some space so Elyon decide's to leave. It has happened so many times that Elyon just waits for Cornelia to call her and when she metions Travis is going to be there she lies and makes up an excuse.

It's really weird to be with Hay Lin and Eric because their grandparents are their half the time. Also they get really weird when their alone together. Everytime she's with them she alway's gets the idea that they want to be alone.

Sometimes it's cool to hang out with Taranee and Nigel, but other times it isn't. Like whenever Taranee gets into a fight with her mom or when they start kissing. Like with Cornelia she waits till the Fire Guardian calls her.

Pretty much the only couple that she can hang out with and not feel like the 3rd wheel is when she's with Irma and Matt. It's like when she's with them they stop the whole couple thing and start acting like very close friends. She's very grateful for at least having a friend that understands the whole 3rd wheel crap. Elyon decided not to hang out with them tonight because she wanted to give them their space before school starts.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Hey Elyon can you get the door I'm setting the food on the table!" Shouted David from the other room.

"Fine fine! Hold on I'm coming!" Elyon told the person on the other side of the door.

"Man and it was just getting to a good part too. Justin was about to confess his undying love to Sarah." She darkly muttered as she went up to the door and slowly opened it.

There standing in the doorway were two figures that Elyon instantly reconized. "WILL!!! CALEB!!!! YOUR BACK!!!" She screamed in delight as she ran over to Will and threw her arms around her.

Once David heard that he came out of the kitchen and ran over to them as well. When Elyon let go of Will her father quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter in a bone crushing hug. Elyon then went over to Caleb and hugged him with just as much strength as David was hugging Will.

"Come in your both shoaking wet." David told them as he ushered in the two young teens with Elyon right behind them all.

After everyone dried off, and Will and Caleb got a new set of clothes did the other two realize how much they changed. For starters both of them let their hair grow out a couple of inches or so.

Will grew a couple of inches in height and she filled out a lot in the breast department. Her curves would make any man drool in pleasure while girls looked on in jealousy. Her chocolate eyes made her look older beyond her years and gave off great pain, but her smile seemed so young and innocent.

Caleb also grew an inch or two, but it wasn't as much as Will's growth. He filled out in the muscle department and if he ever took his shirt off may woman would faint on the spot. His emerald green eyes resembled that of Will's and his smile was still the same goofy one.

"Wow it's been so long since I've been here." exclaimed Will as she looked all around the room acting like a little kid in a candy store.

All Caleb did was laugh and take a seat on the couch letting his feet rest on the footstool. "Yeah tell me about it. I can't wait to see Meridian and my father." The young man told his friends a huge grin on his features.

"Yeah it took a long time for you two to heal." Elyon told the two as she took a seat next to Caleb.

The two teens looked at Elyon like she was crazy or had one too many drinks. "What are you talking about? We were training all summer." Will explained to her.

"WHAT!!!" Elyon and David shouted at the same time making Will and Claeb cover their ears.

"The Oracle told us that it was going to take 2 to 3 months for you two to heal." David told them once he calmed down from the shock of the Oracle actually lying to them.

"Nope it only took a couple of days for us to heal. Then we took a couple more days trying to sort out our emotions. Since then we've been training day and night. We barely took a break it was that hard." Caleb said to the two in a bored manner before he closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Will said to Caleb before she smacked him upside the head. The others in the room were shocked that Will would do something like that to Caleb of all people.

Quickly his eyes opened wide in shock as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Will. "You know that was uncalled for."

All Will did was stick her tongue out at him and smile. "You were going to fall asleep and we just got back. Also it probably took Dad awhile to cook dinner."

"Wait! You made some food then I'm wide awake!" Caleb yelled as he quickly stood up and ran to the table.

Everyone started laughing at him as they followed him to the table. David and Elyon were talking about what happened while Will and Caleb were gone. Will and Caleb explained to them about being Warriors and having to fight for the universe.

That had to be the best night of the summer to all four of them even though it was storming out. They just spent the whole night talking and hanging out.

(A/N Yeah I'm back though it's been a while now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't worry fighting will happen as more secrets are revealed. Please read and review because I want to hear what you think. SEE YA!!!)


	11. Chapter 11: Best Friends Reunite

(A/N Guys I'm very sorry for the super long update. I bet that all of you loyal fans have been waiting on the edge of your seats for a new chapter. Terribly sorry about that. I bet that you all want to attack me with pitch forks right about now. Well I'll stop begging for forgiveness and give you what you all been waiting for. And that's chapter 11.)

Last Time:

_"Oh no you don't." Will said to Caleb before she smacked him upside the head. The others in the room were shocked that Will would do something like that to Caleb of all people._

_Quickly his eyes opened wide in shock as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Will. "You know that was uncalled for."_

_All Will did was stick her tongue out at him and smile. "You were going to fall asleep and we just got back. Also it probably took Dad awhile to cook dinner."_

_"Wait! You made some food then I'm wide awake!" Caleb yelled as he quickly stood up and ran to the table._

_Everyone started laughing at him as they followed him to the table. David and Elyon were talking about what happened while Will and Caleb were gone. Will and Caleb explained to them about being Warriors and having to fight for the universe. _

_That had to be the best night of the summer to all four of them even though it was storming out. They just spent the whole night talking and hanging out._

Chapter 11: Best Friends Reunite

'_This is sooo boring!_' exclaimed Irma as she pressed her face against the car window. She looked at all the passing houses till she got dizzy.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME BABY! SAID YOU BE COMING BACK THIS WAY AGAIN BABY!"

Irma winced and quickly covered her ears as she heard her father's off tune singing. '_Why do I even bother to ride in a car with my family in the first place?_' She questioned herself as she held back a groan.

She looked to the front seat of her parents SUV to see her Dad driving while singing to some oldies music. Her mother was going through her hair, but Irma knew better. Her mother was covering her ears so that she can at least save her hearing. Irma then turned her head to see her little brother Chris with his earphones in his ears and playing a video game.

'_Why didn't I think of that!? Then I would have saved myself from the torture. Man I can be soo dense at times._' She thought as she once again turned her head to look outside.

You want to know the reason why Irma was stuck with her family in the car? Because they were driving to David's house for breakfast.

You see the adult's all had Sunday off of work so they decided to have breakfast together at their houses. In order to make it fair though they switched who's turn to cook and who's turn to come over every week. This time it was the Lair's turn to come over, while it was David's turn to cook.

Of course the parent's alway's had to think of the kids too. Every Sunday Irma, Elyon, and Chris had to be dragged around by the three adult's. Might they also add that all of them are morning riser's, but the kids tried to sleep in considering they were on summer break still.

Irma sighed as she remembered that school would be starting up again tomorrow. She was hoping that she could spend her last day of summer with all her friends. Sadly all of them said they were busy.

Cornelia told her that she was going to spend all day today with Travis. Taranee said that she had to buy some school supplies then she would spend the rest of the day with Nigel since they both just got ungrounded yesterday. Hay Lin explained to her over the phone that she had to work at the Silver Dragon after that she had a date with Eric. To her extreme disappointment Matt had to work at his grandfathers pet shop all day because his grandfather had fallen ill.

Pretty much that left just her and Elyon to spend the day together, but that also meant that she was stuck with her parents and little brother. She had no problem with David he was a cool parent that understood everything easily. Actually the guy was nothing but friendly and a little naive at times. It's understandable since he was from another world like Caleb.

Running a hand through her cheasnut colored hair she sighed again as she remembered Caleb. Remembering him also made her remember Will and that brought back her depression. She knew that she was a downer to all her friends, but wouldn't you be if your best friend was gone for 3 freaking months.

She had no one to talk too except for Matt and Elyon. Don't get her wrong they are a great help, but they don't understand her like Will does. When she first moved here they instantly clicked and they were never seperated after that. Before Will moved here Irma had no real best friend just a bunch of close friends.

Throughout her entire 7th grade year she was constantly reminded that she didn't have a close friend. Everytime she sat down at the lunch table it was alway's thrown in her face. That entire year she knew that Cornelia and Elyon were best friends, and Hay Lin and Taranee were best friends, but she had no one.

Then 8th grade came with the arrivial of Will. When Irma first met Will she was a little angry at the world and depressed plus quite shy. Then the whole Guardian thing happened and she got to know Will better. She was shocked to find that they had a lot in common like they both loved to swim and watch anime. None of her other friends knew that because if they did they would make fun of her, but Will didn't.

Like she said earlier they instantly clicked and they've been best friends ever since. Caleb came later in the picture when he started dating Cornelia, but she could call him her best guy friend besides Matt that is.

Irma didn't even realize that they arrived at David's apartment until her Dad shut off the engine and said in a happy tone. "Okay were here."

Quickly the Water Guardian shook her thoughts out of her head as she got out of the car. Her mother noticed her daughter's sadness and asked her in a low voice so that her father and brother couldn't hear them.

"You miss Will don't you?"

She hated how her mother knew everything that was going on in her life, but at the same time she felt happy that she was concerned for her. She decided to just nod her head instead of giving her an answer.

Jessica Lairs eye's softened as she pulled Irma in for a hug as she gently whispered in her ear. "I know how you feel honey. Not having your best friend around is alway's a hard thing to deal with, but just be grateful that she's still alive."

The young girl's eyes widened in understanding as she whispered back. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have said anything." She tried to pull away ashamed at making her mother so sad, but Jessica kept a tight grip on her.

"Don't ever try to keep things bottled up because you don't want to depress me. I'm your mother and I want to be a part of your life as much as possible. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything." She stressed on the word anything which made Irma wonder what she knew about her that was supposed to be her secret.

"Come on you two I'm starving!" yelled Chris who was over by the door to the building.

"I have to agree with the boy we alway's have to wait an hour and a half to eat because that lazy friend of mine doesn't know how to get up." Tom Lair said as he started walking over to Chris.

The two Lair women pulled a part, both gently smiling to each other as they went over to join the two boy's.

"Dad just because David wakes up like most normal people doesn't mean that you have to call him lazy." Teased Irma as she walked through the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?" challenged Tom as they walked up the stairs.

"Dad what Irma is trying to say is that David is normal and your not." Chris said joining in with his sister.

Tom pretended to look hurt as he started to say. "My own kids have turned against me. WHY!" Then he faked a couple of sobs earning a couple of giggles from his family.

Jessica then wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. "Well at least you still have me."

With his quick reflexes Tom wapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"EWWWW!!!" screamed Irma and Chris in unison as they covered their eyes.

The parents pulled away as they smirked at their kids. "What can't a guy show some love to his wife?" Tom asked in a questioning tone.

"Not in front of us. That's just gross." Chris replied making fake gagging noises as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Well were justing following what your sister and Matt do all the time." Tom answered back sounding all innocent.

Irma's face quickly turned beat red. "DAD LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!" She shouted surprised that no one came out to ask what all the noise was about.

Tom started laughing before his wife quickly smacked him in the back of the head shutting him up instantly. "I thought that you were hungry?" At her husband's nod she quickly started talking again. "Then SHUT UP and WALK!"

As fast as he could Tom started running up the stairs to get away from his angry wife.

Jessica followed her husband's back before turning to her kids saying in a very sweet voice. "And that children is how your father stopped pulling pranks." Then she followed after her husband leaving her two kids wide eyed in fear.

At the same time Irma and Chris turned to face each other. "Remind me never to get on Mom's bad side." Irma said her voice filled with awe and fear.

"Yeah me too." Chris said.

Then a voice started shouting at them. "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" screamed Jessica making her kids both jump in surprise.

"COMING MOM!" They both shouted as they ran up the stairs after their parents not knowing what surprise was in store for them when they got to David's apartment.

-----------------------

(Earlier That Day)

It was 9:45 in the morning at the Vandom residence. The sun rays could be seen poking through the curtains that the family tried in vain to block out.

In the kitchen there was a man around the age of 30 with red hair and amber eyes. He was humming a tune as he continued to cook the huge breakfast this morning. Even in his age most women would find him handsome, but he wasn't looking for anyone because someone already was in his heart.

In the dining room setting the table was a teenage boy around the age of 16. As he put the last plate on the table he sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Emerald eyes searched for any flaw in his work, but finding none he went back into the kitchen.

The red head turned his head at the approaching footsteps and smiled when he saw the boy. "Caleb done already? I thought that it would have taken you longer." exclaimed the man to the boy called Caleb.

"David just because I'm a rebel leader doesn't mean that I don't know how to set a table." replied Caleb as he leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Touche." David muttered as he flipped the egg.

"Should I wake the girls up because the guests are about to arrive and breakfast is almost done." Caleb didn't know who the guests were because David refused to tell him. Actually it didn't bother him at all it was his business after all.

"Don't worry Elyon alway's wakes up at 10 sharp. I'm sure that she will wake Will up too." Caleb noticed the smirk on his face and the evil glint in his eye, but decided to not ask.

Caleb sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you say so."

--------------------

(15 Minutes Later)

Beep...Beep...Beep

Elyon groaned into her pillow as she smacked that stupid alarm clock of Will's. It was too damn early for her to wake up and she didn't feel like eating. On a side note if she didn't David would come in and dump ice cold water on her. She cringed when she remembered the first time she tried to sleep in on a Sunday.

The young blonde sat up in bed. She covered her eyes with her right arm as the sun blinded her, but after a while her eyes got used to it. Getting out of bed she started to strench as she took in her surroundings.

It was a pretty big room with a big closest and two dressers. The walls were painted in various pinks, purples, and blues with stuffed frogs everywhere. A book shelf was filled with manga volumes and movies. A tv sat on one of the dressers while a stero sat on another. There was also a wooden table that matched the wooden floors with a wooden chair pushed up against the table. Might she not forget the two full side beds that were pushed up against the wall and they were both equally spread a part. Her bed was closest to the door while the other bed was closest to the window. It was a normal teenage girls room.

She glanced over at the bed that was still occupied by one of her friends and the rightfull owner to this room. Red hair poked through the bed spread that covered the girls whole body. It looked like she was curled up into a ball grabbing as much of the sheets as she could.

Elyon chuckled at her behavior, but she was happy that she wasn't the only one in the room anymore. It got kind of lonely having no girl to talk to at night. She knew that she would feel really guilty about waking her up, but it was the easy way or David's not so easy way. There was no way that she would subject her friend to that right when she got back after 3 months of being away.

When she reached the girls side of the bed Elyon gently started to shake her awake. The girl started to mumble incoherent words so Elyon shook her harder to fully wake her up. "Come on Will wake up. It's time to get up." She told her friend getting sick of trying to wake her up. She knew Will was a heavy sleeper, but come on!

"Okay. Okay. I'm up stop shaking me!" Will shouted through her pillow as she sat up in bed. Bad choice because the sun completely blinded her. "OW!! CURSE YOU SUN!!!!" She yelled at the sun as she covered her eyes.

Elyon started laughing at Will's choice of words. It's been a long time since she heard Will curse the sun for doing it's job. '_Man wait till Irma see's her. She'll flip._' She thought to herself as she helped Will out of bed.

"Hey Elyon what's the rush anyway. I wanted to sleep in. It's been so long since I got to sleep in my room." Will said standing up and looking for some clothes. To her dismay most of her clothes didn't fit her at all thanks to her growth spurt. "Awww man I was hoping to be able to at least fit into some of my old clothes."

"Maybe after breakfast we can take you and Caleb shopping. School starts tomorrow anyway and you need school clothes. We already bought all your supplies." Elyon said grabbing a shirt and an old pair of jeans. She turned her head to see that Will had a horrified look on her face. "What did I say something wrong?" She asked completely forgetting how much Will and school get along.

"SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!!! I THOUGHT THAT I AT LEAST HAD A WEEK BEFORE I HAD TO GO BACK!!! THIS IS NOT FAIR!!" Will shouted ready to cry at the thought of going back to school.

"Come on at least you won't be a freshman like the rest of us. You and Cornelia are lucky. Look at it this way Caleb's forced to go to school with you. So you'll see him a lot." Elyon tried to cheer her up. She was not at all happy about being a freshman. Will and Cornelia told them stories of what they do to freshman and she didn't like it one bit.

It seemed that her talk did somewhat cheer Will up. She dryly laughed as she put on a pair of jeans happy that they fit her. "Thank god that I passed freshman year. You guys are majorly screwed this year. Freshman year sucked for me and Cornelia."

"No Cornelia told me that her freshman year was the best." Elyon tried to convince Will who started laughing at what she said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but her freshman year sucked just as much as mine did. Actually I think that her's was worse then mine because I was prepared for the worst while she wasn't. Every guy went after her for her body and she constantly got into fights with other girls. Alway's putting her down and saying shit behind her back. She was lucky that I wasn't afraid to lose my cred by beating a bitch here and there. Man those were the times." Will said as she put on a tight red shirt. Actually the shirt used to be really baggy, but thanks to that growth spurt in her chest it fit her perfectly.

Elyon's eyes widened in shock. "That's the reason why you were sent down to the office all the time. Also it explains why Cornelia dated guys outside of school and she never taked about any other girls from school. Why did you guys lie though?" She asked kind of mad that her two friends would lie to her about their school life especially when it was that bad.

Will just waved her hand at her before she grabbed a brush to fix her hair. "It was really no big deal. That's how high school is, but since the building was seperated between junior high and high school you guys never found out. Cornelia and I decided not to tell you guys anything about it because one it was our problem and two we didn't want to worry you guys. The only thing that came good was the fact that it made me and Cornelia's friendship stronger." She explained looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is high school really that tough?" questioned Elyon now really nervous about starting school.

"Yeah it is." Will bluntly told her making Elyon completely freak out. "But you have something that me and Cornelia didn't have."

"Yeah what was that?" asked Elyon as she put on her jeans and shirt.

"That was upperclass men that are your friends and a huge group of friends that will look out for you." Will told her smiling kindly at her. "Don't worry I won't let any of those high school bitches hurt you or any of my other friends."

Elyon walked over to Will and hugged her tightly. It was hard to believe that she was here in person after being gone for so long. Still she hasn't changed a bit putting her friends before her.

"Elyon I need to breathe you know." Will choked out as she started to turn blue.

She quickly let go of her. "Sorry I didn't mean to try and kill you. It's just hard to believe that your here." Elyon tried her best to explain as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah I know what you mean. All I've been doing is training or hanging out with Caleb. Don't get me wrong he's great and everything, but I missed you guys a lot." Will said as a flopped back down on her bed waiting for Elyon to get done.

The blonde turned to her red headed friend with a smirk adorning her features. "Speaking of Caleb are you going out with him?"

Will's eyes widened in shock as she started to blush. "What are you talking about we're just really good friends."

"Will your a terrible liar. Come on give me some juicy details I want to know." Elyon demanded her mouth practically drooling from the ideas in her head. Man she really needed a love life.

"All we did was train. That's it." Will tried to tell her but her blush wouldn't go away. '_Dammit I was never good at lying. She told me last night that she wasn't dating anyone so I can't change the subject to that. Come on Will think dammit!_'

Suddenly someone knocked on their door and opened it. It was David with a bucket in his hand. Both girls eyed him in curiousity, but one was extremely thankful for her fathers great timing.

"Dad what's with the bucket?" Will asked not used to David's wake up call.

David smiled at his daughter and handed the bucket to Caleb who was right behind him. "Oh I thought that you guys were still sleeping. Glad that your up and dressed because our guests are going to be here any minute now."

Will looked at him in confusion. "Guests you didn't say anything about guests? Who are they?"

"You'll find out when they get here. Now both of you out of this room this minute and go in the living room." David ordered with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh come on tell me. I'm your daughter for crying out loud your not supposed to keep secrets from me." Will pouted as she walked out of her room.

"And ruin the surprise I think not." David smiled his handsome grin. Elyon sent him a knowing look as she followed Will into the living room.

Now that they were all in the living room Elyon decided to bring up her question again. She turned to Caleb who was sitting by Will on the couch. "So Caleb..." She said making sure to get his full attention. Will knew what she was up too and shot her a glare telling her to stop. Of course the blonde didn't listen to her.

"What is it?" Caleb asked politely turning to look at her. He didn't hear Will pounding her hand up against her forehead.

"Well I was wondering are you and Will an item yet?" Elyon questioned acting all innocent.

Instantly Caleb's cheeks turned bright red and he tried to come up with a good explaination. He noticed that David turned his full attention onto him and Will was waiting for his answer.

"We're just friends. That's all." Caleb told her trying to save his own skin from David. The guy may be nice, but this was his only daughter they were talking about. Of course he's going to go all protective father on her.

Before he could be asked any more questions someone started knocking on the door. Actually it was more like desperate pounding, but oh well.

"I'll get it." David announced giving Elyon a look. He stood up and made his way to the front door. The sound of him opening the door could be heard. "Seriously Tom cool it or your going to break my door!"

Another voice this one a males was heard. "I'm sorry, but I'm sooooooo hungry. Jessica wouldn't let me snack on anything." Then there was the sound of a hand slapping something. "Hey what was that for!" The man exclaimed in a whiny voice.

"For acting like a 4 year old." A womans voice retorted.

"Jess you knew that you were marrying a 4 old when he proposed." David joked. Elyon could just feel the smile emmiting from the man.

"Well you seem to be in a very good mood this morning. So what's the big occasion?" The man named Tom asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." David drawled out before continuing. "Once the others show up I'll show you, but remain quiet okay." Elyon guessed that they just nodded their heads cause they didn't answer him.

Elyon looked over to Will and Caleb to see that they had confused looks. "What's wrong guys?" She asked making them both jump in fright.

"Oh it's just I think that I heard those voices before, but I don't remember where." Will explained grinning sheepishly at her blonde friend.

"Okay that's your answer what's yours?" She questioned Caleb who blushed in embarrassment.

"Ummm I was wondering when we can eat. I'm starving." The boy explained causing both girls to fall over anime style.

"Is that all you ever talk about is food!" Will shouted standing up to glare at her 'close friend'.

"Baby that's not all I talk about. I...talk about fighting...and...you." Caleb tried to save himself, but the glare that he was getting was scaring the shit out of him. Elyon guessed that this was a frequent arguement between the unannounced couple. She really doesn't blame Will for getting sick of Caleb only thinking about his stomach.

Before they could get futher into the arguement a weak voice coming from the doorway started talking. "W...Will is that you?" A very familar voice asked.

Everyone turned their heads to see a very pale looking Irma Lair standing in the doorway. When the brunette saw that the red head was Will tears of joy swam in her eyes.

"Ir...Irma that really you?" Will questioned all her anger disappearing in an instant at the sight of her best friend. Tears welled up in the young girls eyes.

Both screamed at the same time before they ran at each other meeting halfway in a huge hug. Irma was still an inch taller than Will, but Will was the one that was stronger. They both started crying in each others arms making the guys in the room look very uncomfortable while the other two girls in the room started crying silently.

They pulled apart and just took in the changes of the others appearance. It was a while before one of them finally spoke.

"I...can't believe your here after all these months. I missed you soooo much!" Irma said hugging her friend again only this hug lasted a couple of seconds.

"I know how you feel. God it was lonely without you around. I couldn't talk to anybody." Will said wiping the tears from her cheeks then she wiped the tears from Irma's cheeks.

"Hey! What am I to you some low life worm!" Caleb retorted feeling very insulted at the moment. Everyone started laughing at the poor rebel leader who just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Honey you know that I didn't mean any harm in that comment. Your more to me than some worm." Will sweet talked the boy who easily fell under her spell. They weren't going to do their makeup ritual with Will's father watching them.

Irma looked over Will's shoulder and lightly waved at Caleb. "Long time no see rebel boy." Caleb stuck his tongue out at her causing both girls to giggle at his actions.

"Still immature as alway's Irma." Caleb shot back standing up to join the two girls.

"Looks who's talking I'm not the one who just stuck their tongue out at me." Irma smirked knowing that she won the agruement.

"Come one everyone let's eat before the food gets cold." David said. Suddenly the only ones in the room were Will, Irma, and Elyon.

"God my good for nothing boyfriend is such a pig!" Will shouted in her fury forgetting that they were trying to keep their relationship on the down low.

"HA!!! I knew that you two were going out!!" Eylon screamed in victory giving Will and Irma the peace sign as she jumped on the couch.

"Will we need details here. When did you start going out with him, how far you've gone, is he a bad kisser, is he good in..." Before Irma could finish her sentence Will interrupted her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence and quit screaming!" Will said to her two friends. "To answer your next question yes we decided to keep our relationship secret for Caleb's sake. He's kind of scared of my Dad."

"Why David's a cool and understanding guy?" Irma said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes maybe to everyone else, but look at it this way. I'm his only kid and his little girl. To him it's impossible for me to date some guy even if it is Caleb." Will explained.

Both girls had a 'oh' look on their faces. "Now I get it. Lets just hope that when you two fight David doesn't go all white fang on Caleb's ass." Elyon said with a smile adorning her features.

"I don't know that would be pretty funny to see." Irma said a thoughtful look on her face before snapping out of it and looking at Will again. "So are you or aren't you going to give us any details?" Irma was forever the one that wanted to know everything.

Will looked back and forth checking if anyone was watching them. Once she knew that the area was safe she leaned in and quietly whispered. "I can't say now it's not safe, but later. I've been dying to spill this info for months." That caused the two other girls to squeal in excitement.

"Girls aren't you going to eat anything!" David shouted from the dining room.

"Coming Dad!" Will called back. The girls entered the room happy that everything was back to normal.

What they didn't know was the horror that they were going to face later.

To Be Continued...

(A/N I'm sooooooo sorry for the really long update. It took me all summer to just finish this chapter. This is just a filler chapter and I'm sooo sorry that there's no fighting. That's probably why it took me forever to update. Also I've been busy writing my Naruto fanfiction and I kinda lost interest in this story at some point in time, but now I'm back with a bunch of ideas. I hope that you all will love them. I just wanted to post this chapter before school starts. I love all you faithfull readers that waited forever for this chapter to come out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
